Lelouch of the Plasma B2
by HyperKlathos
Summary: Team Plasma is in tatters after its crushing defeat and the mysterious disappearance of their leader N. Taking advantage of this opportunity Team Rocket starts systematically eliminating the existing membership of the once proud Plasma. In their hour of need a mysterious figure appears from the shadows. Can this new leader achieve Plasma's ultimate goal and defeat Team Rocket?
1. Phase 1: I am Lelouch vi Britannia

Phase 01: I am Lelouch vi Britannia

Turn 00: Preparing the Table

Location: Nimbasa City

Time: 8:16 AM August 4th

Condition: Sunny

In the shadows of Nimbasa a group of men hustle around a door. They have dark clothes with a blood red R embroidered on their shirts. They are Team Rocket members each pulling out a red and white poké-ball.

On the other side of the door stood a couple of men in armor-like uniforms also holding out poké-balls preparing for anything to happen. These were the last three surviving members of Team Plasma. In the back was their fourth member, a girl who was holding an orb that was completely black. She was struggling with all her might to open it.

"What's taking so long?" One of them asked her. "We need that opened yesterday."

"Shut up will you, it's harder than it looks." She snapped at him. "Come on you stupid thing just open already!"

"Rosa!" Another tried to get her attention.

"I said I'm working on it!" Rosa demanded silence. "It's not like this thing comes with instructions."

There was a sound on the other side of the door like the releasing of energy. "I don't think they're going to wait for you Commander. We're just going to have to make our own way out of here."

"They're here already?" Rosa put the dark orb in her pocket. "Dang it, they're fast. Come on boys we're going out the window."

"Are you serious?" The third asked.

"As a heart-attack, now, out the window hotshot." Rosa ordered.

"We're at least five floors up; you can't make a jump like that unscathed." The third seemed set on not jumping.

"You're welcome to try and fight your way out." Rosa said before taking a step out the window. The other two followed her out the window rather quickly.

The third headed to the window. The other three had safely landed in the nearby dumpster. Despite seeing them all safe down there he still wasn't sure he'd make the jump until he heard a loud banging at the door followed by the voice of a Rocket Grunt shouting some empty thread. "This is nuts," was all he said before taking the final plunge.

Not two seconds after that, the Rocket Grunts burst through the door and searched the area. One of them looked out the window and saw the four Plasmas running to a nearby building. He didn't waste much time pulling his x-transceiver from under his sleeve. "Hay Proton, I've got some bad news for you."

On the screen was a man in similar attire with green hair and green eyes. Proton glared up at him. "What is it?"

"Those four Plasmas are on the move."

"This is why you don't send a grunt to do an executive's job." Proton whispered while he covered his face with his gloved hand. He then removed his hand and looked directly at the grunt. "Listen up, don't lose them, I don't care what methods you have to use. Transmit your coordinates to me and I'll deal with them myself."

"Right, it'll be a pleasure to work side by side with a Rocket Executive." The grunt said before signing off.

"I wish the feeling was mutual." Proton sighed before taking out a poké-ball. He release the creature inside in a flash of energy "Crobat, get me airborne now. Looks like we've got a long day ahead of us."

* * *

Walking through the streets was a young trainer about the age of fourteen with a blue jacket that was black on the sides and white shorts. He had short messy brown hair and matching brown eyes. His disposition matched the surrounding weather quite nicely. This young man is named Kyouhei. He is a fairly good trainer who mainly uses his two powerhouses to mow down any opponents who cross his path. Kyouhei was having a mostly nice day when suddenly he kicked something as he walked. Looking down he realized what it was. Picking it up, he inspected it the pink watch-like device. It was an x-transceiver, it looked a little dirty but seemed fine besides that, to double check he started it up.

Hoping to find some clue as to whom it belonged to he started to searched through the contacts. Work: Julie, Work: Houser, Work: Jonny, Work: Wiess. "Whoever this belongs to, they obviously don't have much of a social life." He remarked to himself glancing over the hundred other contacts on the phone labelled work. Not a single one of them with even an underscore saying friend or work-friend or anything to the like.

"Gosh, a baby name book doesn't have this many names." Kyouhei remarked to himself.

"Does anyone recognize this?" Kyouhei lifted it up in the air making sure the surrounding crowd could recognize it. Most people just ignored him and others shrugged gesturing that it didn't belong to them or anyone they knew. He sighed before there was a loud crashing sound that came from a nearby street.

Placing the x-transceiver into his bag he went to go investigate. It appeared to be a trainer and his krokorok fighting a pupitar. He looked around to see the pupitar's trainer but couldn't find a single person who looked like they could fit the bill. "Could it really be a wild pupitar in the middle of the city?" Kyouhei asked himself.

"Krokorok, use…" the trainer started his command before he was interrupted.

"Stop, right now." From the surrounding crowd a young man approached the scene. He had dark hair, dark clothes, a dark demeanor and violet eyes which of course were a nice shade of dark. He appeared to be about eighteen years old, though by the way he walked you'd of guessed he was much older.

"I wonder what his favorite color is." Kyouhei wondered.

"Is this your pupitar?" the trainer with the krokorok asked.

"No, not legally." The boy with dark hair said. "But it is why I'm here. Just take your krokorok and go, I'll handle this."

"I'm not going to just let a chance like this go. Pupitar will give me 2 Attack EVs if I beat it." The trainer insisted.

"And three weeks in rehabilitation." The boy with dark hair continued.

The two of them glared at each other before the trainer finally ended the staring contest. He had the krokorok return to its poke-ball before muttering, "Fine whatever, there are plenty of other places to get these EVs."

"Thank you." The boy with dark hair nodded, the crowd had already started to dissipate. The trainer walked away and the boy started to walk cautiously towards the injured pupitar. The pupitar seemed ready to pounce in retaliation at any given moment. Kyouhei didn't know if he should jump in and help or leave it alone.

The boy with dark hair knelt down when he got close enough and offered it some berries. He didn't say anything, words didn't mean much to an untrained pokémon, he just gently offered them waiting for it to choose to come. By the time the pupitar even looked at the berries most people had left the area entirely.

Slowly and cautiously the pupitar started to hop towards the boy. When it got closer the boy gave a candid smile and a friendly laugh. When it reached him it started to munch down on the berries and they were gone in a few bites. The boy began to pet the pupitar reassuringly and whisper something quietly to it.

Kyouhei approached slowly from the side. "Hay, you need some help?"

"Not particularly." He said candidly. "He seems fine right now, but if you have a potion to spare that would be great."

"Here." Kyouhei handed him a potion.

"Thanks." The boy said applying it to the wounds while simultaneously feeding it more berries.

"No problem guy." Kyouhei smiled.

"I'm Lelouch." The boy introduced himself, offering Kyouhei a hand. "Lelouch Lamperouge."

"Nice to meet you Lelouch-san." Kyouhei said. _That's a weird name_. "My name's Kyouhei Tanaka."

"Pleasure." Lelouch said.

"What brings you to Nimbasa?" Kyouhei asked.

"Actually, this little guy here." Lelouch told him. "I work at the pokémon-day-care center on Route 3."

"Oh really, do they always send you to random cities to pick up wild pokémon?" Kyouhei asked.

"Not exactly." Lelouch gave a slight laugh. "It isn't necessarily their job but, when a pokémon is discarded, the old couple up there likes to rehabilitate them until their ready for the wild again."

"Discarded?" Kyouhei asked. "You make it sound like an every-day occurrence."

"It's actually much more common than you'd think. The more serious trainers catch and breed hundreds of these in order to get the perfect pokémon." Lelouch explained his demeanor changing to a much darker one which he tried to hide with a smile. "They discard any that don't fit their expectations."

"That's horrible." Kyouhei said.

"Yeah, but what can you do about it?" Lelouch stood up holding the Pupitar in his arms.

"I suppose so." Kyouhei said.

"But you don't seem like that kind of trainer so you're alright in my book." Lelouch smiled at him. "It was nice meeting you Kyouhei, but I've got to get him to the Day-Care ASAP."

"Nice meeting you too, Lelouch-san." Kyouhei gave him a thumb's up. "Maybe we'll meet again sometime."

"I hope so; I don't meet too many trainers like you anymore." Lelouch said before heading away. "Later."

* * *

Please don't forget to rate and review!


	2. A Demon is Born

Turn 01: The First Pawn is Moved

Location: Nimbasa City

Time: 10:42 AM August 4th

Condition: Sunny

Moving quickly through the dark alleyways, four of the last surviving members of Team Plasma make a hurried escape from the vicious Rocket Grunts. Rosa the last surviving commander of Team Plasma leads them through the alleys in a desperate attempt to shake off their pursuers.

"So let me get this straight," One of the Plasma grunts started as they continued their escape attempt. "The plan was, get into Nimbasa, grab the Dark Stone, unleash Zekrom, and defeat Team Rocket. So please enlighten me, WHY AREN'T WE ESCAPING ON ZEKROM'S BACK?"

"The stupid thing won't work." Rosa told him.

"Great so we're all going to die for no reason." He grumbled.

"I think you need to be someone special like N." Rosa commented.

"Then why not give it to me?" Another Plasma grunt asked. Rosa gave him a funny look after he asked, "What, I'm special."

"Not even on the inside." The first commented.

"If you really think you can do it, go ahead." Rosa threw the Dark Stone at him.

"Thanks, see ya." The second grunt ran off to another alley off to the side.

Rosa stopped gasping. "What are you doing? Bring that back now!" Rosa barked at the insubordinate grunt.

"Commander, the Rockets." Not far away they could see the Rocket Grunts and their pokémon quickly gaining on them.

"Crap," Rosa muttered under her breath. "Everybody run!"

* * *

Riding down the street of Nimbasa on his bicycle with a Pupitar in a side car was Lelouch. He was on his way back home before suddenly hearing shouting and all sorts of commotion coming from a nearby alleyway. He stopped and frowned. He pondered on it for a moment. Handing the pupitar some berries Lelouch headed off to investigate. "Stay here. I'm going to go see what all the noise is about."

Walking cautiously through the alleyway he could hear shouting and battling. He wondered if someone was really having a pokémon battle in such a poor arena. Given the condition of most of these abandoned building it wouldn't surprise him if the building completely collapsed. He had to at least warn them.

He found the building and started into it. The sounds were coming from the second floor so he headed for the stairs. As he approached the noises grew louder, but he couldn't make out any words. There was a sudden blasting sound and a loud thud; it was like the sound of a body hitting the floor directly up the stairs.

A hand slouched over one of the steps dropping a mysterious black orb. _Kling… kling… kling…_ the sound of the black orb rolling down the stairs towards him was quiet but for some reason it rung loudly in his ears as if the world was falling. Soon it practically at his feet and he came to a sudden realization. He started to reach down to grab it.

"It's just like the stories I was told as a child. This couldn't possibly…" Just as the tip of his fingers touched the surface of the Dark Stone it began to flare with a dark luster like the light around it was being consumed by it. A massive dark energy suddenly forced him to the floor.

When he looked up he could see a woman. She had fair ivory skin long black hair and dark green eyes, to say she was striking to the young Lelouch would've even begin to describe how she appeared to him. She wore a simple bodysuit made of a thin black cloth material.

"You're ideals are noble young trainer." Her voice rung in his mind but he could clearly see her lips were not moving.

"What is this?" Lelouch asked. "Who are you?"

"I am Zekrom." She reached out a hand to him as if to offer to help him up. "You're ideals give you strength and conviction that few others in this world possess, strength enough, perhaps, to make your dreams a reality. If you accept, I will give you the strength and power you need to shape the world with your ideals, but know that if you accept, you must fulfill a wish of my own as well."

Lelouch could hardly believe his eyes, his ears, his sanity, was this some sort of bizarre illusion, had he gone mad? She may have appeared to be magnificent but could this girl really be the legendary dragon pokémon? But once he hear her voice suddenly it all made sense. He could see the world he had envisioned so many times clearer than ever before, when she held out her hand to him, he could taste it. Somewhere deep in the subconscious part of his mind he knew he could trust her; she would be everything he needed to make his ideals a reality. Her head tilted ever so slightly as if concerned. "Do you accept?"

"Yes Zekrom," Lelouch agreed standing. "I accept your contract!"

He reached his hand towards hers and grasped it. He could feel his hand as if it was burning it was exhilarating and painful all at once until it reached his core. The power was then pumped from his heart all across his body. He could feel it coursing through his veins, empowering his very being. Letting go of her hand he looked at his own, it looked normal, but it twitched with the power he could feel surging out of every fingertip. He could feel all the pokémon in the city, their feelings and asperations. The euphoria he was experiencing was indescribable, was this how it felt to be a pokémon?

The moment ended when suddenly the woman before him flew over his head and across the room. He followed her with his gaze as she plummeted harshly to the ground limp as a bone. Standing behind where the woman stood was a Rocket grunt and his Kadabra. He put a fist on his hip before uttering, "I said move out of my way."

"Huh, a kid?" The grunt noticed Lelouch. "What the heck are you doing here?"

Lelouch could hardly hear him or feel anything other than the power surging through his veins right now so he decided to ignore him for the time being. Slowly more and more understanding of the powers just given to him began to seep into his mind, as if someone was telling him how to use it. _Could that woman be in my mind telling me how to use it?_ He wondered.

"Hay kid, I'm talking to you!" the grunt shouted walking up and grabbing Lelouch by the collar of his shirt. "Didn't you see what happened to your pretty little friend lying on the ground over there?"

"Tell me."

"Huh?" The rocket grunt glared up at him. "Speak up, punk."

"How should a trainer live, who hates trainers?" A malicious grin grew on Lelouch's lips.

"Have you lost your mind?" The Grunt asked. "Kadabra show this punk what it means to mess with Team Rocket."

"No Kadabra, I know what's truly in your heart." Lelouch caught the Kadabra's gaze. "I command you, dispose of your master!"

The kadabra looked at Lelouch funnily before its eyes turned red. It hissed unleashing a psychic blast sending the grunt flying across the room. Lelouch smiled malevolently at the unconscious man before the kadabra snapped back to his wits. The kadabra looked at what it had done before fleeing the area.

"This power is incredible." Lelouch said looking into a nearby mirror. He could see that his eyes had been completely overtaken with blackness before it slowly began to subside into the corners of his eyes. He thought he saw something in the mirror before suddenly everything went black.

* * *

Lelouch awoke lying on the ground tied up; it looked like he was on the second floor of some building. His vision was still sort of blurred but lying on the ground nearby was a shattered poke-ball. Looking just to the left were two Rocket Grunts, one yelling at the other.

"What do you mean you don't know?" One shouted to the other.

"I mean, I don't know. One minute I'm practically waling on this guy, the next my Kadabra is gone, its poké-ball is in pieces, and you're yelling at me." The second shouted back.

Lelouch gasped for air, he couldn't move. _How did this happen_, he wondered to himself. The first grunt seemed to notice him gasping. "Well lookie here. The little punk's awake." The two of them approached him. The first put his boot on Lelouch's neck.

"Listen here. I'm gonna count to three and if I don't hear you yapping, I'm going to let my golbat here suck you dry." Lelouch finally noticed the golbat hanging from the ceiling just behind the grunts. He couldn't believe his ears, after everything he'd just been through, after what he just did, was he really going to die like this? He couldn't accept this, he wouldn't accept this. He had seen his ideal world, was he going to let that vision be simply that? He tried to bend the golbat to his will like he did the kadabra but nothing happened.

"One..."

"Two…"

Before he could finish the count down, a giant rock flew up from under the ground knocking the two grunts to the floor as the building rumbled. It wasn't a rock, it was the pupitar. It then performed rock slide by ramming a nearby wall and sending the ceiling falling a top the golbat knocking it unconscious.

"You came?" Lelouch was confused on how it got here and how it knew he was in trouble. The Pupitar then tore up his binds using crunch.

"Of course I came, you called didn't you?" he could hear an unfamiliar voice ringing through his head.

Lelouch's eyes widened. "Did you just talk?"

"Did you just read my mind?" the voice rang again in his head.

Concentrating his thoughts Lelouch tested this newfound ability. Using only his mind he said, "My name is Lelouch Vi Britannia, Pupitar, if you can hear me prove it by throwing one of these Rocket Grunts out the window."

"That seems rude. But if you insist." The voice said, before the pupitar threw one of the grunts out the window.

"So we can hear each other's thoughts." Lelouch deduced. "Interesting."

"I'd say so. I've never communicated with a human like this before." The Pupitar claimed. "Come to think of it, I've never communicated with anyone like this before."

Lelouch stood up and extended his fingers out. He could feel them, all the pokémon in the area, their strength, their typing, their nature, and their condition. There were hundreds of them; most of them were only in their poké-balls though. Walking over to the unconscious Plasma Grunt just in front of the staircase he noticed he was holding a Plasma style x-transceiver. He grabbed it. He was surrounded by at least dozen of rocket grunts; he needed an ally if he wanted to get out alive.

* * *

Bogged up against a wall were the remaining three Plasma Grunts fending off the current wave of golbats and raticates. Rosa had her Rapidash out while the other two had a Zebstrika and a Bisharp.

"Rapidash, use flame charge!" Rosa commanded as it stampeded through its opponents. The flurry of enemies suddenly stopped. This had been going on for what felt like hours. They would stop, regroup, and send in another wave of pokémon. It wouldn't be long now; she and her comrade's pokémon could only take so much more of this kind of beat-down.

"Hay, hand me a potion." One said to the other.

"All out." The other told him showing his empty bag.

"What happened to all our items, I thought we just went to the store." The first asked Rosa.

"We're out of funds." Rosa kept a slouched watch on the entrance to their little hole. "It wouldn't make a difference anyways, Cross was the one with all the items."

"Really?" the first whined. "You can't be serious, you trusted Cross way too much."

"I guess I did." Rosa sighed averting her eyes to the ground. "I'm sorry everyone, I messed up. I'm not like N, who just knows who to trust, I'm not strong or smart like other professional trainers. It was my idea to come here. You're both going to die because I was stupid."

"It's alright commander." The second put a hand on her shoulder. "You did your best. I'm sure if N was here, he'd be proud."

"Stand up!" A voice came from their x-transceivers. Rosa's ears almost thought it sounded like N's but that was more just wishful thinking on her part. "Their preparing for an attack."

Rosa looked at her transceiver, there was no visual but the contact read, "Cross." Her reaction was something like a mix between a gag and gasp.

"Cross, what the heck are you doing?" Rosa demanded.

"Sorry, my name isn't Cross; I think I stepped over him a while back though." The voice told them.

"Then who is this?" Rosa demanded.

"I don't have time to explain, but if you follow my instructions, I promise you'll make it through here alive." The voice told them. "Quickly, Volt Switch with the Zebstrika and then have the bisharp use follow up with night slash."

"Zebstrika, volt switch!" The second commanded his pokémon.

Suddenly from the entrance a Golbat flew in but was instantly K. by the Zebstrika's attack. Almost missing his mark as the Zebstrika retreated the first Plasma grunt gave out his order. "Bisharp, Night Slash!"

Leaping out of the entrance a Kadabra used psychic but the Bisharp was unaffected. The Bisharp then performed its night slash landing a critical blow on kadabra. The Kadabra fell to the ground unconscious. The three of them almost all gasped in unison. How could someone just know what pokémon their enemy was going to use like that, as well as know the perfect match-up from their team? "H-How'd you do that?" Rosa almost stuttered.

"Let's just say, I have my ways." The voice told them. Whoever it was on the other side, they were clever, devious but clever.

"What now?" Rosa was ready for any order.

* * *

Flying in on his Crobat Proton saw where his men were positioned. Swooping in Proton landed next to his direct underling and had his crobat perch on a nearby roof. "Where are they?" Proton demanded.

"They've escaped." The grunt let out before getting smacked to the ground by Proton. "Hay, what was that for?"

"First of all, I told you to follow them, and not engage. If they left the city, well then we'd have less possibility of a witness. When you decided to ignore my orders and engage them anyway I told you to make a perimeter around them and let them hide-out in there until I arrive. Then you decide to ignore my orders again and go in anyways. Finally you tell me you've somehow miraculously lost them? There are just four of them!" Proton almost looked like a demon on fire to the little grunt on the ground. "And now you ask me what that was for?"

"It's not my fault Proton." The grunt began to plead. "It was like they could read our movements. They knew what we were going to do before we did it."

"That would be miraculous if you weren't such a simple minded idiot." Proton told him. "Now get out of my sight before I sick Crobat on you."

"Right sir." The grunt stammered away.

"What are your orders, sir?" Another grunt walked up.

Proton sighed before looking at him. "Tell the perimeter guards to keep an eye out for anyone who could be Plasma. These idiots wondered right into the heart of our operations here in Unova without so much as a basic escape plan. They came in here for something, and I doubt it was for that lame theme park. I want them alive if at all possible."

"Yes sir." The rocket grunt nodded.

"One more thing." Proton stopped the grunt. "You know you're superior who I just shooed away."

"Yeah."

"Well congratulations, you now have his job." Proton told him semi-sarcastically.

"Does that mean he's been demoted?" The grunt asked.

"I don't care." Proton started to walk away. "Just make sure he has a nice funeral."

"Yes sir." He bowed before heading off to enact Proton's commands.

* * *

One of the Plasmas kicked down the flimsy door. "This store looks like it's been abandoned for years."

"That's because it has." The voice told them. "Change out of your uniforms and dispose of them someplace discreet. After that leave the city via the Castalia City Exit there is an abandoned house nearby the Desert Resort. Make sure you don't all go at once though. They'll be looking for a group Plasma Grunts, not lone bystanders. Make sure that you're close enough to each other to respond quickly enough. Goodbye."

"Wait." Rosa shouted trying to keep him on the line. "What do we do when we get there?"

There was no response and according to her transceiver the connection was dead. "Wow, these clothes are as dusty and old as my mom's." One of them said, looking around the store.

"Come-on, pick up, pick up, pick up." Rosa ignored him and was trying to call the transceiver back. She almost leaped for joy when it finally connected. "You forgot to mention one thing."

"Rosa is that you?" The voice was familiar but certainly not the one she was hoping for.

Rosa gagged at hearing it. "Cross what are you doing on this line?"

"What are you talking, about this is my transceiver." Cross pointed out. "Where are you guys?"

"Where are we? Where were you, where's the stone?" Rosa demanded.

"I've kind of got some bad news about that." Cross started.

"Don't tell me." Rosa knew what he was going to say but she wanted to deny it for as long as she could.

"I was ambushed by some Rocket thugs. I think they took it from me." Cross explained.

"Ugh!" Rosa almost punched the guy next to her. "Never mind, we've got a plan to get out of here are you in or out?"

"Rosa?" The other two whined at her after hearing her offer the traitor help.

"Well I certainly don't have anything." Cross explained. "I'm game for whatever crazy plan you've got."

* * *

Author Notes: Finally the plot begins! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please Rate and review! If you have nothing nice to say that's fine too, I'd rather get something explaining my faults then nothing at all so feel free to express any and all of your feeling in your review.

Thanks!

~Sinister


	3. State of the World

Pokémon Black 2: Lelouch of the Plasma

Lelouch vi Britannia born to an affair between Marianne, a common woman from Pallet Town, and Charles, then an executive of the waning Team Rocket. In those days instead of a single unifying leader, Team Rocket was led by a board of executive.

If a decision was to be made the board would have to get together and make a vote on it. Some saw this system especially in this day and age as trivial and slow. Lelouch, however didn't have to worry about any of that.

Lelouch was an adept at pokémon training from the very beginning and a talented strategist. Because of the promise he showed at such a young age Charles "adopted" Lelouch, and he became an official son of the Britannian Executive Line.

As he grew older and stronger, Lelouch challenged and defeated the Kanto Pokémon League and become the Champion at the age of eight years old. Due to his vicious nature and his great stature Lelouch would eventually become known as the Black Prince of Team Rocket or Dreadnaught Jr. as his father had already become known worldwide as the Dreadnaught of Britannia.

Lelouch was almost assured a spot amongst the Executives when he grew old enough, until a power play came into being. Greedy for money and power, several members of the Rocket Executives fought against each other for total control of all Team Rocket. Among the strongest vying for the title of Team Rocket's first "Boss" were Giovanni A. Vitiate and Charles zi Britannia.

In an attempt to try and eliminate his only real competitor, Giovanni enlisted the aid of an assassin, to eliminate anyone related to Charles. One by one the members of the Britannia Family started to be offed until only a handful remained, Charles, Clovis, and Lelouch. Among those lost in this attempt to destroy Charles were Marianne, Lelouch's mother, and two of his most beloved pokémon. Worst of all, in the attempt to kill Marianne Lelouch's beloved sister, Nunnally, was murdered.

Racked by grief Lelouch released his remaining pokémon and boarded a ship heading towards Johto. He had hoped that perhaps by making himself vulnerable he would be able to meet Nunnally's killer and somehow avenge her.

His plan failed. The assassin had sabotaged the ship with an explosive that sunk the ship. Lelouch vi Britannia died. As his body drifted through the waves never to be found, his memory too would drift into obscurity and legend.

In the meantime Giovanni had gained control of Team Rocket and led them to the conquest of all Kanto and even Johto; they had become the first gang to have control of two regions. After being defeated by Trainer Red, Giovanni disappeared and Charles took control of Team Rocket.

Six years later would be known as a time of great turmoil for the land of Unova. An organization known as Team Plasma had declared war on the world and had implemented many strategies in order to overwhelm the world.  
Who could lead such a massive rebellion? It was a man who would be called the Once and Future King of Team Plasma, it was none-other-than Natural Harmonia known more commonly as his alias "N". He led his men against their foes on countless great victories and harsh losses.

N's greatest asset and his claim to the throne was none other than the Legendary Black Dragon of ideals: Zekrom. With it, he seemed unstoppable and would even manage to defeat the Elite Four single-handedly, only using the power of Zekrom.

As his rebellion went on he would time and time again be matched against a fourteen year old boy. He was a simple young man but pure of heart and intentions. His name, Suzaku Kururugi. N saw him as his one and only equal and would make a habit out of challenging him at every opportunity.

Ghetsis insisted that N destroy Suzaku but N refused, believing that he would be the one to awaken Rashiram. So N patiently awaited the day that he would find the Light Stone and truly become his one and only equal.

Eventually he was forced to put his plans into motion and started his grand play for control of Unova. In the last moments Suzaku arrived at N's Castle. He released Rashiram and the two engaged in an epic confrontation.

When the battle was over Suzaku was victorious; N and his most prized Zekrom lie defeated. It was then that he was betrayed by his own father Ghetsis who had never believed in N or his ideals, all he truly wanted was power. Outraged by this betrayal, N and the Hero joined forces to defeat Ghetsis and cast him and his Sages into prison.

Suzaku now recognized the world over as the Hero of Truth. He and his Rashiram, dubbed Albion, would then form the Knights of the Round, an organization comprising of the world's greatest trainers. Their purpose was to prevent the world from ever experiencing a conflict so utterly consuming ever again.

Team Plasma would slowly dissipate into nothing with only a handful of members left. Any who remained would be hunted down and killed by Team Rocket who were greedily seeking to expand their horizons.

As for N, he and Zekrom would disappear, never to be seen again…


	4. Nunnally

Turn 02: Nunnally

Location: Striaton City, Route 3

Time 10:34 AM August 5th

Condition Overcast

Walking home with the pupitar trailing behind him is Lelouch. The Rockets destroyed his bike back in the fight. He wasn't used to so much walking so he was exhausted. "Tell me why are we going all the way out here to the middle of nowhere?" The pupitar asked.

"Because, it's the reason I was out in Nimbasa in the first place." Lelouch panted. "I was there to pick you up and bring you here to the Day-Care."

"Why here though?" Pupitar asked.

"Because the old couple who work here like to take in strays, like you, who've been abandoned by their trainers. It gives you someplace to rehabilitate before going out into the wild again." Lelouch continued.

"That's nice of them." Pupitar said.

"Say Pupitar, I never asked your name." Lelouch pointed out.

"Well my trainer always called me a sack of crap but I not really too fond of that name." Pupitar explained. "So why don't you just call me… Ohgi."

"Ohgi, why that?" Lelouch asked.

"It's a nice round name I think. I like it." The Pupitar explained.

"Ohgi it is then." Lelouch said as they walked up to a couple of buildings out in the middle of the woods.

"What is this place?" Ohgi asked.

"Well the building on the right is the Striaton City Pre-School where little children go to learn and grow. The building on the left is the Pokémon Day-Care Center. People sometimes drop off pokémon to be taken care of for a little while. But mostly they take in released pokémon for rehabilitation." Lelouch explained. "If you want this'll be your home until you're ready for the wild again."

"That sounds taxing for an old couple," Ohgi hummed in thought.

"Well, I'm usually here to help them out." Lelouch explained.

They walked pasted a few children running off to the nearby play-ground. Their teacher stopped to wave at Lelouch as they passed by into the Day-Care Center. She has long orange hair and yellowish eyes. "Hi Lulu. Bringing another new friend I see." She isn't really the pre-school teacher as she much as an aid to their teacher.

"Yeah, he's a rough guy but he's pretty good company so far." Lelouch explained.

"So what's the little guy's name?" She asked.

"He said it was…" Lelouch caught himself midsentence realizing that most people couldn't speak to pokémon the way he could. He knew he couldn't salvage the situation so he just let it continue. "Ohgi."

"Oh really?" It was obvious that Lelouch took too much time thinking about it and she noticed his mistake. Instead of lingering on it, she gave him a smile, politely ignoring it. "You made sure to keep out of trouble, right?"

"Of course." Lelouch smiled. "And what about you, Shirley?"

"Oh, I've been fine." Shirley waved off any concern he may have had. "But you've better get in there and say hi to Nunnally. She's been worrying up a storm in there waiting for you."

"Oh really. I better not keep her waiting then." Lelouch smiled heading into the Day-Care Center. "See you Shirley."

"Bye, Lulu."

"She seems nice." Ohgi prodded at him.

"Leave it alone Ohgi." Lelouch glared down at him.

Their conversation was interrupted by a girlish gasp from nearby. Standing in a corner of the room with a carpet was a tiny little ralts. The little creature started towards him in a hurried shuffled.

"Nunnally." Lelouch picked up the tiny little pokémon and gave it a hug. It squeaked hugging him back. He put it down kneeling next to her. "Did you miss me?"

The ralts nodded intently. Lelouch rubbed her head and smiled at her. "Good because I missed you too."

"Oh my." An old lady walked up from the back to the front counter. "If it isn't Lelouch, looks like your trip was successful."

"Of course, this is Ohgi." Lelouch introduced the pupitar. "I don't think he'll be staying long."

"Really, just needs a place to crash for a little while huh?" The old lady asked. "Well that's fine with me; just make sure to make lots of friends, okay Ohgi?"

"Hay Nunnally, why don't you show our new friend around." Lelouch suggested. Nunnally nodded and began to shuffle towards the entrance to the pokémon playground in the back. Ohgi hopped closely behind.

The old lady laughed. "I love that little shuffle a ratls does when it runs. I haven't seen much of it since you left to get the Pupitar from Nimbasa."

"Oh really why." Lelouch asked.

"She's been standing there right next to the window since the moment you left." She told him. "It's always dreadful watching the way she worries over you. I dread the day you leave us for good."

"Leave here?" Lelouch asked. "Striaton is my home; I'm not going to leave."

"Yes but most people your age have started some unholy long journey across the region in search of adventure or what have you." The old lady started. "Honest I'm surprised you and Shirley have stayed as long as you have. It's great to have you two work here but I can't help but feel like we're holding you back from experiencing the world."

"I wouldn't be too worried about something like that." Lelouch reassured her. "I don't think I'll ever leaver here for good."

"Well if that's the case then fill up the food canisters." The old lady threw a bag of pokémon food at him. "Some of those critters are starving to be sure."

"Alright."

* * *

Time: 2:42 PM

After working a few hours Lelouch took a break and sat up on the roof of the Day-Care Center. He looked out across the field of pokémon released and captured having fun together. "Now's the perfect time."

Lelouch closed his eyes allowing his powers to activate. He opened them and one of them was pitch black. He began to sense the pokémon around him. The nice thing about testing things here was that the surrounding field was clearly marked. The main habitats were each about forty or so square meters. He distinctively could make out that pokémon at upwards of eighty-five or so meters were completely undetectable by him, "A fair range." He thought.

He could detect things like type and nature to about sixty some meters. Most pokémon were typed in such a way that he could discern what kind of pokémon common types like rock/ground normal/flying or most pure types would be more difficult to determine. But it wouldn't be too much of a hinderence because in a battle all he really needed to know was what their weak against and what they're capable of performing. He could discern a pokémon's exact move-set from a maximum distance of forty-two meters away, so about half the range of his maximum detection radius.

Next thing he needed to do was yell something in his head as loud as he could to judge the maximum distance of his mind's voice. He needed to know how far he could contact a pokémon from. "I AM LELOUCH VI BRITANNIA!" Twenty three meters seemed to the furthest that pokémon seemed to react to his shouting.

"I still need one final test." Lelouch said hopping down from the roof. He remembered, when he was first given the power from that girl, he controlled that kadabra with his mind, but after getting hit on the head he couldn't remember how exactly he did it. He also noticed that when he used his powers the first time his eyes were completely black, but every time since then it's only been his right iris that turns black. Perhaps if he wants to gain full control he'll need to find that girl. Yesterday when he'd woken up after getting clomped in the head she was gone. Perhaps Team Rocket took her somewhere, that didn't make sense, but of course what kind of person could get up after taking the full force of a psychic blast from a kadabra?

But before he got the chance to test anything he heard the door below close. He checked his watch, "No one's been scheduled to pick up their pokémon."

He jumped down off the roof and headed to the door of the main building. "Where did you find this pokémon again?" He heard the old lady probing whoever it was at the desk.

"He was about to karate chop his way through a restaurant in Castelia City." The voice sounded familiar.

"And who did you say told you we accepted released pokémon?" she continued to probe him. Lelouch opened the door to see who it was.

"I told you already. His name was Lelouch Lamperouge. He's really tall, skinny and…" The familiar voice belonged to Kyouhei, that random trainer from Nimbasa. Kyouhei spotted him in mid-sentence. "Look there he is."

"Lelouch this young man claims to know you, can you vouch for him." The old lady asked as he walked up.

"Yes, he was there when I grabbed Ohgi." Lelouch told her.

"Ohgi?" Kyouhei asked. "Who's that?"

"The pupitar." Lelouch clarified.

"Hmm, didn't realize he had a name." Kyouhei said. "Anyways, I actually came by to drop of this little guy."

Lying flat on the ground snoring was a machop. "I'm not really as good with pokémon as you are so I kinda had one of my pokémon use sleep powder on the guy. He's a lot heavier then he looks."

"If you don't mind my asking, how do you know that he's a released pokémon?" Leouch asked.

"He knows rock smash, saw him use it to go right through a wall." Kyouhei pointed out. "Wild pokémon can't learn HMs on their own."

"Yes, they were invented by travelers and trainers to make their journeys more convenient." Lelouch agreed. "But suddenly waking up in a strange location wouldn't really be the best of first impression. Set him up in some brush outside, I'll deal with him later."

"Okay." Kyouhei agreed picking him up and carrying him outside almost falling over in the process.

Lelouch watched Kyouhei struggle to carry him to a nearby grass patch from the open doorpost. "It's nice to see you're making friends Lelouch. For a second there I thought you were like some sort of social recluse."

Lelouch started to ignore her. As much as he enjoyed her company and appreciated everything that she and her husband had done for him she had the tendency to go on for quite some time. There was, unfortunately, a down side to this method of maintaining his sanity. "I'm glad you agree Lelouch, now go ask him for me please, I don't feel like walking all the way out there." The old lady told him walking into the building.

"Huh?" Lelouch was suddenly interested in what she was saying. "Ask him what?"

"Go ask him if he'd like to spend the night." She told him. "Heavens Lelouch you're the one who suggested it. You might want to get that checked, I think you're becoming more senile then I am. Dinner's at six."

"But wait," Lelouch cried in disapproval, but she was already long gone. He looked out the door to see Kyouhei dropping the machop rather harshly onto the ground. He dusted off his hand and turned to give Lelouch a thumb's up. Lelouch sighed before heading out.

* * *

Location: A house in Striaton City

Time: 6:22 PM

It was a surprisingly quiet night at the dinner table despite the new company. Lelouch was messing around with the peas on his plate obviously lost somewhere in his mind. Kyouhei was constantly checking his watch as if worried he'd be late for something. The old couple hosting the meal didn't really bother to say much. Shirley seemed a little nervous, she obviously wasn't used to company, and Nunnally was happily eating the food in her bowl.

"So how do you know Lulu?" Shirley asked Kyouhei rather nervously.

"We met when he was Vulcan Mind Melding with the pupitar back in Nimbasa City." Kyouhei said almost jokingly. He then moved closer to Shirley. "But of course, I'm much more interested in how we met."

"Huh?" Shirley didn't seem to catch on to what he was getting at.

"Lelouch, Nunnally seems to be nodding off, would you mind helping her to the bed?" the old man asked.

"Of course." Lelouch was happy to take any excuse to leave this wall of silence. He walked over and picked up the ralts before carrying her away to a nearby room.

"What's the story with that ralts anyways?" Kyouhei said. "Is it Lelouch's?"

"Lelouch doesn't have pokémon." The old lady almost seemed hesitant to tell him. "You see he found her wondering the streets when he was about eight or so. It was badly injured and his first instinct was to bring it here. At that time we hadn't really thought about taking in strays like we do now."

"Well except for Lelouch himself that is." The old man pitched in.

"But we took her in all the same." The old lady finished. "He's pretty much been like an older brother to her ever since."

"He found her when he was eight?" Kyouhei seemed shocked. "That was at almost ten years ago. You're telling me that in all that time she hasn't once evolved?"

"Well…" The old lady obviously didn't want to continue and Kyouhei was going to let it alone.

"No." Lelouch walked back into the room taking his seat at the table. "You see she was born in a time when IVs and EVs were hardly more than trainer lore; the few people who did believe in them didn't exactly know how to train or breed for them. So they just put them through the most grueling training they could conjure up. In that insane training they put her through, they permanently stunted her growth. She will never be able to fully recover from her training injuries; she'll never be able to evolve and she'll never be able to live in the wild. I'd like to think that pokémon trainers have gotten better, more intelligent since then, but with the recent discovery of Mega-Evolutions and super-training, it's as if it just started all over again."

Kyouhei didn't know any appropriate response for a situation like this. It was kind of a heavy thing to be given at the dinner table.

"Thank you for the meal." Lelouch thanked the old lady and man before standing up. "But I've lost my appetite."


	5. Striaton City Attack

Turn 03: Attack on Striaton

Location: Striaton City

Time: 7:02 PM August 5th

Condition: Night

Lelouch washed his face in the bathroom sink. Grabbing a nearby towel he dried his face and put on a simple shirt. When he looked in the mirror, in the corner, he almost thought he saw that woman from Nimbasa, the one who gave him these powers. He quickly turned to find that he was all alone in his room. He didn't have time to ponder too much on that girl, if he wanted to continue with his plans.

He walked over to his room and took out the town map he had. He stared at the map with great vigor, taking note of every little landmark and facet it had to offer him. The four Plasma Grunts he saved back at Nimbasa were hiding at the desert resort in between Nimbasa and Castelia City, reportedly two of the most Rocket Infested cities in Unova. They were trapped in the dead center of enemy territory.

Just outside of Nimbasa, Team Rocket's control wasn't quiet as absolute; Driftveil and Opelucid would be prime locations as Team Rocket's presence had been completely dispatched with in those areas. The danger would be if they attracted the attention of the Gym Leaders there. It would be a good place to train but not to make their first move.

It had been a long time, but he still knew the movements Team Rocket were be likely to use. He had made sure to keep good record of all of Team Rocket's activities; he didn't know he'd actually be using them like this though.

* * *

There was a knock at the door to Lelouch's room. "One second please." Lelouch cried. After putting everything away he ran up to the door and opened it. "Oh, Kyouhei, I thought you went to sleep."

"I did, sort of. Mind if I come in?" Kyouhei asked before Lelouch nodded. Kyouhei took a few steps in and Lelouch closed the door. "But I was thinking about what you said, and I just wanted to say that I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" Lelouch seemed a little confused. "Sorry for what?"

"I know that remembering a friend hurt is painful. And by asking about it, I could imagine it feeling like I just opened an old wound." Kyouhei explained.

"Don't be." Lelouch told him. "You weren't the one who did those things to Nunnally. So far as I'm aware you've never treated your pokémon like that so you have nothing to be sorry for. Having memories being dug up every once and a while is simply one of the things I've had to face in life, besides it's not like you intended to do it. Although whenever I think about it, I don't think I'll ever be able to stand people who treat pokémon like objects to be used."

"Is that why, you left the Kanto League?" Kyouhei asked. Lelouch's eyes widened at the question. "Don't think I came here just to drop off that pokémon."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Lelouch played innocent.

"You can't fool me, Lelouch vi Britannia." Kyouhei stated. "You were once a legend in the Pokémon League. The so called 'Black Prince of Team Rocket,' a Pokémon League Champion at the tender age of eight years old, no one has done that before or since. You were so successful that some people suspected that your father was buying your victories for you but anyone who knew anything about your relationship with him knew that wasn't true."

"If he was really a Kanto League Champion wouldn't it make more sense if he was there instead?" Lelouch suggested.

"Yes, but during a voyage from Kanto to Johto the ship he was on sunk, no one was reported dead except for the young champion, whose body was never found." Kyouhei glared intently at Lelouch as he finished his theory. "I think that you somehow orchestrated it in order to get away from the life that you hated so much. Once you hit land in Unova you toddled into town half dead when the Day-Care Couple found you and took you in out of the kindness of your heart. Unova would be the perfect place for a Dead Kanto Champion to disappear, no one here would know enough to even put two and two together."

"I nice theory, but with no proof it, like the ship you've just mentioned, sinks to the bottom of the ocean." Lelouch told him. "Why does it matter to you anyways?"

"Because, I'm just like you." Kyouhei explained taking out his wallet. He flipped it open and on the top flap was a platinum badge labelled 'International Police, Rank SS'. Below that was an official card showing his general information. "I've been sent by my organization to stop the recent growth in Team Rocket activity."

"And you think I had something to do with it?" Lelouch asked.

"No, but I think that you can help me." Kyouhei explained. "Besides, I like to show off my badge to everyone I get the chance to."

"I'm, sorry, you've got the wrong guy, I'm just Lelouch Lamperouge." He insisted.

"Well." Kyouhei started until suddenly the lights turned black. "What's going on?"

"I don't know, I don't think we're behind on our electric payments." Lelouch said looking out the window. "It looks like everyone's lights are out."

"I'm going to go check it out." Kyouhei said heading out of the room. Lelouch followed him out to the streets.

There saw a handful of Team Rocket members standing in the center of town. One of them held up a megaphone to his mouth and started to speak. "Citizens of Striaton City, we is Team Rocket. We're looking for a group of Plasmas. If you cooperate, we'll leave you alone, but if you try anything we'll make sure you pay."

"Team Rocket." Lelouch muttered.

"Stay here." Kyouhei said. "I'm going to see if I can do something."

"But, you don't know what they'll do to you." Lelouch told him. "They might kill you."

"I've got to do something." Kyouhei told him taking out a poké-ball. "Besides I can take care of myself, don't worry about me."

"If you say so." Lelouch said heading inside.

"Thanks for understanding." Kyouhei said to himself before sneaking off to where the Rockets stood.

"Don't worry Kyouhei." Lelouch muttered to himself while heading off to back to the day-care center. "You won't be alone."

* * *

Rocket grunts were going from building to building looking to see if anyone was hiding out in them. They weren't having any luck in finding whoever they were looking for. Kyouhei turned around when he heard a cry. A couple of Rockets were pestering a young lady who was just caught before she could get to her home. Getting closer he realized that it was Shirley. Walking up behind him Kyouhei's dewott grabbed one of the shells hanging from her waist.

"We've got to stop them." Kyouhei told him and the dewott nodded. "Here, hide in my jacket, I'll get up close to them and you can knock them out before they release their pokémon."

The dewott leapt into Kyouhei's arms and he stashed her in his jacket. Kyouhei then walked up to them grabbing their attention. "Hay, leave her alone!"

One of the Rockets gave an unworried expression before shoving Shirley onto the ground. He and the rest of the grunts started towards him. "Leave her alone? We were just asking the little lady a couple of questions. Speaking of which I've got a few for you."

"Oh really?" Kyouhei asked as they surrounded him. He made sure they were completely around him before he did anything. "Mako, use Water Pulse!"

Leaping into the air from Kyouhei's jacket she launched a ring of water she formed with her shells. It flew at great speed knocking the grunts out cold while leaving Kyouhei completely unharmed.

One of the grunts just out of range and started to pull out one of his poké-balls. Kyouhei then quickly pulled out a stun gun and zapped him making him fall to the ground. Kyouhei then pulled out a police badge frowning at the grunt. "Kyouhei Tanaka of the International Police, you're all under arrest."

"You're a police officer?" Shirley's eyes widened at the realization.

Kyouhei smiled pulling out a rose from his jacket. "You're under arrest too young miss, for stealing my heart." He winked at her and his dewott just shook her head.

"Whaat?" Shirley gasped.

Suddenly there was a ringing sound and Kyouhei checked his X-Transceiver but nothing was on it. "Yours?" He asked, Shirley but she shook her head. He then followed the sound to his own bag and pulled out the pink transceiver he found in it.

He put it on his other wrist and accepted the call. "Hello, this is Kyouhei."

"Um, hello." The voice on the other line sounded kind of timid. Oddly unlike most transceiver calls there was no face on his screen.

"Hi." Kyouhei wasn't sure how to respond.

"Uh, my name is Ruri, I believe you have my x-transceiver." He could tell from the voice that it was a girl probably about fourteen years old.

"Yeah, that's this one right." Kyouhei deduced.

"I'm calling from a co-worker's transceiver." Ruri told him. "It's an older model so it only has audio."

"Oh I see." Kyouhei snapped his fingers.

"Anyways, I'm on break right now." Ruri explained. "Would you mind bringing it in front of the Nimbasa Theme Park?"

"Wait a second." Kyouhei stopped her. "It's almost nine PM and you're telling me you're just getting your break right now?"

"My schedule is kind of hectic so a spare moment like this is sort of rare." Ruri told him. "It's kind of a drag really. But anyways you think you can make it?"

"Um," Kyouhei groaned while looking at the ring Rocket Grunts currently on the floor around him. "Now's not the best time actually."

"Really?" Ruri sounded disappointed.

"Yeah, I'm kind of in Striaton City right now so you're break will probably be over by the time I have a moment to get over there." Kyouhei explained. "Is there another time?"

"Not really." Ruri told him. "Again my schedule's hectic so I don't know when the next time I'll get a break like this."

Kyouhei sighed. "Sorry, I just can't make it right now. Feel free to call me again when you get the chance though."

"Okay." She sounded really depressed.

"Hay you." Kyouhei heard a couple of Rocket Grunts from across the street.

"Crap." Kyouhei said then quickly turned to the transceiver. "Listen, sorry about your transceiver, hope we can meet sometime, bye." _Click._ "Come on, Let's get moving!"

Kyouhei grabbed Shirley from off the ground and started carrying her away. "Mako, use water pulse again."

It nodded and sent the ring of water blasting at the grunts and their pokémon. Kyouhei pulled open one of the doors and quickly threw Shirley inside before slamming it. He then ran up to Mako and stood by her side preparing for the oncoming Rockets.

Each of the Grunts had a raticate, golbat, or some other pokémon standing beside them. He was outnumbered four to one, there was no way he was going to beat these guys with a single NFE. Seeing no other choice Kyouhei pulled out another poké-ball. "Time to call in the enforcer, go Riley."

After a flash of energy a large eagle like pokémon appeared. It had red feathers on its back and a shade of dark blue feathers on its front. The feathers on its head had grown out so far that it looked like a white lions main. It was a braviary. It stretched out its wings and screeched at its enemies as they started to surround it before taking off into the air.

"Riley use Sky Drop, Mako use swords dance." Kyouhei told them. Mako lifted both her shells skyward and they began to glow while Riley swooped down and grabbed one of the raticates. The other two Raticates tried to grab onto the braviary and attack but were just barely not fast enough. The Golbat swooped down and tried to get Mako with a Poison fang, it had done damage but it wasn't terrible.

"Mako, are you poisoned?" Kyouhei asked and Mako shook her head. "Good then use Razor Shell."

Falling from the sky one of the raticates landed harshly and was knocked out cold. Mako then leapt forward drawing both her shells as sharp water blades started to extend from the shells. She slashed with one shell first then the second sending the Golbat plummeting towards the ground.

While Mako was sheathing her shells the raticates both tackled her to the ground. "Crap, Riley quick use brave bird!" Riley then swooped down becoming imbued with energy it blasted right on through the two pokémon sending them flying in opposite directions. Riley shook his head after the blow, the attack had obviously taken its toll on him.

"Hmm, I guess raticate really can learn fly." Kyouhei smiled.

Each of the Rockets returned their pokémon and whipped out another batch of pokémon. This time they were all Golbats with the exception to their leader who had an Ursaring, sky drop wouldn't work on them and brave bird would only weaken Riley, he couldn't rely on Mako, she was too fresh to the battlefield. As he thought more and more Rockets seemed to surrounding him and unleashing their golbats. He was beaten. The leader of the regiment of Rockets here stepped forward. "Surrender now, or prepare to die."

Kyouhei was about to start raising his hands up in defeat before suddenly a sandstorm appeared from nowhere. "Kyouhei Tanaka of the International Police, do you presume to surrender so quickly." They all looked up to see where the sound coming. Following the sound they saw a man standing a top a nearby building. It was a little difficult to see but they make him out perfectly. It was Lelouch.

"Who the heck are you?" The Rocket commander demanded.

"I am Lelouch vi Britannia!" He whipped an arm to the side commanding their attention. "Ally to those who have no power."

"Think your funny do you? The Black Prince died almost a decade ago." The Rocket seemed to be calling on his bluff while stepping forward.

"Do you really challenge me." Lelouch gave a slight grin.

"Yes." The commander said proudly before pointing a finger at him. "Go on guys get that punk!"

The golbats did as commanded and headed straight for Lelouch. He began to laugh a little. "You've fallen right into my trap!" The Golbats simply started to fall from the sky knocked unconscious by some invisible force.

"What the heck?" The rocket cried in shock.

"Hehahaha," Lelouch was now laughing, openly mocking them. _The fool didn't even realize_ _I had Ohgi set up stealth rock before I revealed myself, and I used the sandstorm to make them almost invisible as well as damage them up a little before the grand reveal._ Lelouch thought to himself as he looked down on the Rocket Grunts below him. "Perhaps you will think twice before challenging me again. After all I am the king of all Pokémon!"

"Screw you! Ursaring, use Hyper Beam!" The Rocket Commander pointed at Lelouch. Ursaring fired a massive beam of purple energy when suddenly a green energy field appeared in front of Lelouch protecting him from the attack. A rock then flew at the Ursaring from behind Lelouch hitting both it and the Rocket Commander.

"Anyone else wish to challenge me?" Lelouch asked the rest of them. The rest of the grunts all retrieved their pokémon before fleeing the scene.

Kyouhei returned his pokémon as well before looking up at Lelouch. "Thank you, Lelouch-san."

Lelouch looked at him. "You're welcome." Was all he said before the sandstorm enveloped him and disappeared along with it.

"Wait, where are you going?" Kyouhei asked.

* * *

"Are you sure you're going to just leave everyone here behind?" Ohgi asked.

"I have no choice. The longer I stay here and do nothing, the more Team Rocket will grow stronger and bolder." Lelouch said stuffing the last of his stuff in his bag. "I'm leaving this note here explaining that I have decided to go on a journey. The old lady has been begging me to go on a journey for years now, I'm sure she and her husband won't mind."

"But won't it be dangerous to go alone?" Ohgi asked. "I mean, no offense but you wouldn't have been able to do what you just did without me."

"I'm sure I'll find another pokémon along the way with my kind of ideals." Lelouch explained. "Besides I will be leading that group from before."

"Those Team Plasma Grunts?" Ohgi clarified.

"Yes." Lelouch confirmed.

"Well someone's gotta watch you're back." Ohgi told him. "I'm coming with you."

Lelouch sighed before going to his farewell note and scribbling something at the bottom. "What are you writing?"

"P.S. Ohgi's coming with me." Lelouch read it.

"Alright then." Ohgi said. "Should we get going then?"

"Of course." Lelouch agreed heading off into the distance. Ohgi hopped along beside him as they set off.

* * *

Next Time: Escape from Nimbasa City!

* * *

Author Notes: You know it was originally my intention to have Lelouch put on the mask and charade as N to lead Team Plasma, but at the suggestion of one of my wonderful reviewers I changed it so he won't run around "dressed up like street performer" as they phrased it. I thought it'd be hard to do but it was actually pretty easy to change one of the core ideas of the story.

And with that I will once again beg the audience to review! It really does help me out when you review and I obviously read them so don't be afraid to point out something that bothers you because it'll only make the story better and you never know, I may just wind up adding your suggestion to the story. Thanks again!

~Sinister


	6. Phase 2: The Return of Plasma

Phase 2: The Return of Plasma

Turn 04: The New Face of Team Plasma

Location: Desert Resort

Time: 11:21 August 6th

Condition: Windy

Pacing back and forth in the abandoned cabin was Rosa. "Where is he? We've been waiting two whole days now."

"Perhaps you shouldn't have put so much faith in a guy you don't even know the name of." Cross complained leaning back in a couch.

"Shut up, Cross." Rosa yelled at him. "You weren't even there when he saved our lives."

"Yeah Cross, if you were there you'd know why we trust this guy." One of the grunts stepped forward defending Rosa.

"I'd trust this new guy more then I trust you Cross." The other grunt told him. "I still can't believe you totally left us there to die like that."

"Alright guys," Rosa took a deep breath sitting on the arm of another couch. "That's enough; I think we all just have a bit of cabin fever here."

"Whose fault is that?" Cross asked obviously still a little sour.

Rosa could have yelled at him back but she didn't really feel like it, besides it'd be more than a little hypocritical if she did. She was just about to flop over and lay on the couch but then she heard a sudden noise from her wrist. She almost leapt when she heard it, and quickly removed her glove from her wrist and answered the call on her x-transceiver. "Hello?"

"Your next instruction will be in the room to your right." It was the voice that she'd heard before. The call ended before she could even say anything in response.

"Come on, he said our instructions will be in here." Rosa said a little unsure of the information's validity, considering how short the conversation was. She lead them to the door and opened it, all four of them quickly jumped in.

The lights turned on and standing there was Lelouch. He was a kid about eighteen years old with black hair, violet eyes, and a confident air about him.

"Who the heck are you?" One of the grunts pointed.

"His name is Ohgi." Lelouch gestured to the pupitar standing beside him.

"Not that." Rosa clarified. "We want answers right now, who are you and how did you do what you did back there?"

"When faithful men and women see a miracle they do not need any more explanation then that it was an act of god." Lelouch explained rather grandly. "As for my identity, you may call me Lelouch and I am taking over command of Team Plasma."

"But, Rosa's our commander." One of the grunts stepped forward. "And you're not even really a member of Team Plasma!"

"Yeah, you can't just come in here and expect to take over. I mean, how do we even know you can lead us properly anyways?" Rosa told him.

"Here." Lelouch handed her a hefty looking file.

"What is this?" Rosa asked opening it up and starting to read some of the content.

"Think of it as my résumé. If you all like what you see then I will be your new leader." Lelouch said leaning back into a chair. "A new N if you will."

"You sound pretty confident." Cross said.

"Let's just say I'm a one of a kind choice." A slight grin grew on Lelouch's lips.

"Wow." Rosa gawked and everyone crowded around her to see. "You're Lelouch, the Lelouch, who beat the Kanto League at age eight."

"Doesn't that mean he's the son of Team Rocket's Infamous Boss?" Cross pointed out.

"Yes." Lelouch stated. "But my father and I aren't really speaking anymore. In fact to say we ever spoke to begin with is stretching it a little."

"Sounds to me like you just want an excuse to beat up on Team Rocket." Cross said.

"Believe me when I say that I wish to liberate pokémon as much as you all do. I see defeating Team Rocket as merely a consolation prize." Lelouch told them. "So now that you have my case, what say you?"

"I." Rosa stammered shyly. "I vote that we make Lelouch our leader."

"What?" The other three gasped in shock.

"I accept your nomination proudly." Lelouch smiled sitting up. "What of the rest of you."

"I believe the commander." One said. "If she thinks your worthy then I'll vote for you two."

"I vote that Rosa remain our commander." Another suggested. "We could easily just have him be like an advisor or something like that."

All eyes were on Cross. Depending on his vote there would either be a tie or a majority in favor of Lelouch. He rolled his eyes before casting his vote. "I don't see any harm in at least test driving the punk."

"Excellent." Lelouch smiled. "I have introduced myself to you; it's only fair that I know the names of my soldiers."

"My name is Blake Schnee." One of the grunts introduced himself. He had medium length black hair and green eyes.

"Chris," Another introduced himself. This one had military cut brown hair. "Chris Savage."

"Hannibal Cross." Cross introduced himself with a grumble. Cross's hair was spiked up black and brown eyes.

"And this is our wonderful commander, Rosa Belladonna." Blake stepped forward to introduce Rosa for her. "She's the reason most of us are still alive."

"And at the same time why most of us should be dead." Cross muttered under his breath.

"Hay, I don't need other people to introduce me." Rosa shouted at them.

"Is that so?" Lelouch asked. "What about your pokémon introduce them to me as well."

"Right." They said before releasing their pokémon. Standing before Lelouch, next to their trainers was a Zebstrika, a Bisharp, a Gigalith, and a Rapidash.

"I call him C-Sharp." Chris gave a goofy grin obviously proud to introduce his Bisharp.

"A pleasure to meet you C-Sharp." Lelouch bowed as the Bisharp bowed back.

"This is Zachariah." Blake introduced his Zebstrika who was hoofing at the floor. "But he prefers Zack."

"You'd make a fine knight Zack." Lelouch said to the Zebstrika. It snorted showing a little bit of ferocity.

"Gidra." Cross didn't bother introducing his pokémon properly to Lelouch.

"You look as strong as steel Gidra, I'm sure you'll live up to your name." Lelouch commented the Gigalith before him. He moved over to face the Rapidash next to Rosa. She was a little pink in the face. "And what might her name be."

"Her name," Rosa seemed a little bit embarrassed to say it. "Her name is En."

"Cute." Lelouch said and Rosa almost winced at the comment. "I see you are strong and amongst the fastest we have En."

"Now that the introductions are out of the way I want to see your poké-ball supply." Lelouch said.

"What for?" Rosa asked.

"I'll show you in a second." Lelouch explained.

Rosa did as ordered and grabbed the other room while everyone followed her. She handed the bag to Lelouch. He looked at the contents taking out one or two potions before throwing it onto the ground in front of Ohgi. "Ohgi, if you please." Lelouch said before Ohgi leapt up and smashed the bag flat.

Everyone there gasped. "Hay, those were expensive." Rosa shouted.

"Trash, even if it is expensive is still trash." Lelouch explained. "Now the next order of business is our stance on pokémon, we obviously hate the idea of pokémon being in captivity. Which is why I must ask you to release your pokémon."

"What?" They all gasped in shock at his request. "You can't be serious."

"The world did not always need poké-balls, in fact the gym leader of Opelucid City recollects a time when there were no poké-balls at all." Lelouch started then looked directly at Rosa. "Tell me Rosa, have you ever heard the Legend of Ransai?"

"I know some of it. It's about the war between The Twin Heroes that made Unova, right?" Rosa stated.

"That is only one facet of it, yes. The main history behind it speaks of mighty warriors who were able to make links with pokémon who would accompany them wherever they wanted. Similarly I have made a bond with Ohgi over there and you will forge a bond with your pokémon. One far stronger than any you've shared before." Lelouch told them.

"But won't that severely limit the number of pokémon we can use?" Chris asked.

"No, it states that a truly great warrior could share bonds with as many as eight pokémon." Lelouch told him. "Far more than any of you currently possess or can legally carry with you at a time."

"I'm not sure about this." Cross stated.

"How else will you prove to the world of your good intention?" Lelouch asked. "By forcing everyone else to get rid of their poké-balls while you continue to enslave pokémon for your selfish goals? Ghetsis was a liar and coward who hid behind the good will and intentions of Team Plasma in order to further his goals. Will you continue to follow the edict and example of a liar and hypocrite? If so then you might as well leave now and give up on this because there's no other way to free pokémon."

Rosa sheepishly grabbed her poké-ball and twisted the button in the center until it opened up. She trusted Lelouch but knew the others would have a hard time with it. Lelouch may have been voted their leader but she was still their commander, and a commander leads by example. She then grabbed both sides of it and tore it asunder. Everyone gasped at the sight of it snapped in half. They all turned to En who twitched as if it felt a little chill down her spine, but seemed unbothered otherwise.

Blake almost immediately followed the example of his commander and released Zack. Soon after Cross did also leaving Chris to contemplate. Chris however saw that none of the other pokémon seemed bothered he followed too.

"Excellent." Lelouch congratulated them. "Now it is up to you to maintain your bond with your pokémon."

"So what now?" Cross asked. "What's the big plan?"

"Now, we go on the offensive." Lelouch whipped out his town map that had all kinds of marks and other notations on it.

Chris took one long look at it before saying, "You've got to be kidding me."


	7. Waiting For Someone Not to Show

Turn 05: Waiting for Someone to Not Show Up

Location: Nimbasa City

Time: 8:18 PM August 6th

Condition: Night

Walking in front of the Nimbasa City Theme Park was Kyouhei. He found a bench and sat down. It was a little cold but not really anything that noticeable, he was after all wearing a jacket. He took out the pink x-transceiver that he had found on the ground a couple of days ago. He went to history and called the first number. He waited patiently until it connected.

"Hello?" He heard the voice of Ruri coming from the transceiver. "Who is it?"

"This is Kyouhei, I'm assuming your Ruri-san, right?" Kyouhei deduced.

"Yes." She responded simply.

"I'm calling about your x-transceiver that I have." Kyouhei started. He had timed it perfectly from when she called him last night and told him she had a break "I'm here in front of the park if you're on your break."

"Oh," Kyouhei could hear a twinge of disappointment in her voice. "I'm sorry, again my schedule's hectic, I don't know when I'm getting another break long enough to get out there."

"How about I just come by your work and give it to you." Kyouhei suggested.

"Sorry, my boss doesn't allow people behind the fence unless there working here. He doesn't like visitors without appointments." She explained.

"Okay." Kyouhei said. "Well if that's that, I'll just hang up."

"WAIT!" Ruri protested rather loudly forcing Kyouhei froze in place. "I'm sorry, that came out louder than I thought it would."

"I'd say." Kyouhei rubbed his right ear.

"I'm having a quick dinner break right now, would you mind if we talked a bit?" Ruri asked.

"Talked?" Kyouhei seemed taken by surprised. He looked at the time. "I've got nothing pressing right now."

"That's great news." Her voice seemed to turn a little more chipper. "So Kyouhei-san, are you a boy or a girl?"

Kyouhei almost fell out of his seat at the question. "First Professor Juniper and now you. Can no one on earth tell if I'm a boy or girl?"

"What did you say?" Ruri asked innocently.

"Nothing." He didn't realize he said that out loud. "I'm a boy."

"Okay, just making sure." Ruri let him know. "Not having any visual is so annoying sometimes."

"You can say that again." Kyouhei told her. _How am I supposed to know whether she's worth hitting on if I can't at least see her face?_ He wondered inwardly. "So what exactly is it that you do that makes your schedule so hectic?"

"Um." She thought about it for a second. "I'm… a maid."

"A maid?" Kyouhei asked. _Most maids are cute right? Ah whatever, my mom says I should more friends anyways._ "And you stay up all night working? That sounds pretty extreme for a maid job. How old are you again?"

"Fourteen." Ruri told him.

"You have a fulltime job and you're only fourteen? Talk about slavery." Kyouhei commented. _Of course I'm fourteen and I'm an SS Ranked member of the International Police._ He shrugged inwardly. "How do you stand it?"

"Well I think it can be quiet exciting sometimes." Ruri explained. "I get to meet a whole lot of unique and interesting people."

"Does the guy you're working for have a lot of people over?" Kyouhei asked. _Many words come to mind when I think of working as a maid, exciting is certainly not one of them._

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. He's a sponsor so I get to meet all kinds of people when he has them over." She explained. "Directors, artists, animators, actors, it's pretty cool. I've even met Brycen-Sama."

"That does sound pretty cool." Kyouhei admitted. _I'm a member of the international police, why don't I ever get to meet anyone cool like that?_

"I also get to meet some pretty cool and rare pokémon." Ruri continued. "One time this guy brought over an Florges all the way from Kalos. It was so beautiful."

"Wow," Was all Kyouhei could say in response.

"By the way, what kind of pokémon do you like the best?" Ruri asked.

"Hmm." Kyouhei thought. "I really like strong pokémon, waters are really good against a lot of hard to beat types plus most of them can use ice-type attacks too so they can take on flying and dragon pokémon really easy. But I really like flying pokémon cause their just so fun and free."

"Ah ha ha," Ruri gave a polite laugh. She obviously didn't quite understand Kyouhei method of thinking. "You sound kind of like my dad."

"Oh really? Is your old man a sports enthusiast?" Kyouhei asked a little shocked that he could be comparable to someone so old.

"Yeah, Otōsan used to be a big-time trainer back in his day. Though I don't think he'd be able to keep up with trainers of today with all the crazy stuff they do. Or at least that's what he tells me." Ruri explained.

"Yeah, I see myself as more an enthusiast then an actual trainer as well. So I guess you're sort of right." Kyouhei muttered, being rather disappointed in himself. "What about you Ruri-san, what kind of pokémon do you like?"

"Oh, one of my favorites is lilipup, it's so small and cute." Ruri began. "I personally have a teddiursa, it's just like a teddy bear, I almost want to give it a big hug every single time I see it."

"Uh huh." Kyouhei obviously didn't get Ruri's thinking either. "Sounds like you like normal types."

"My little sister also has a purrloin and she named it Azu-nya." Ruri continued. "Isn't that just the cutest nickname?"

"Yeah, I prefer more practical sounding names. Like Mako and Riley. You know names that kind of fit how you feel about them." Kyouhei told her.

"Those are nice names, I guess." Ruri said. "Riley sounds really western though."

"I know right, it just sounds so cool when you shout it out loud." Kyouhei explained. "Come on; shout it as loud as you can."

"Wah—what?" Ruri obviously didn't like where this was going. "I'm kind of in the middle of mixed company."

"It doesn't matter just tell them I threatened your teddiursa or something." Kyouhei suggested.

"You wouldn't really do something like that would you?" Ruri asked.

"Heck no." Kyouhei brushed off her question. "It's just something you tell people as an excuse for doing something stupid, criminals do it all the time. Come on; just try it out, if you're nervous I'll shout it with you."

"Oh—Okay." Ruri obviously wasn't sure about this plan of Kyouhei's but she was going to go along with it anyways.

"On three?" Kyouhei suggested.

"Right." Ruri timidly agreed.

"One,"

"Two,"

"Three,"

"RILEY!" Kyouhei and Ruri both shouted at the same time as loud as they could. Kyouhei could hear Ruri laughing on the other side.

"What'd I tell you?" Kyouhei said.

"No, no." Ruri could hardly speak without laughing. "When we shouted, a sleeping stoutland just jumped right to the ceiling. Now it's hanging there like a Swoobat, no joke."

"Oh really?" Kyouhei started to laugh a little at the thought of that image for a second. "Stoutland just learned fly."

Ruri started laughing even harder when he said that. Kyouhei was laughing pretty hard too. The laughing met a sudden halt when he heard Ruri gasp. "What?" Kyouhei was concerned.

"Ohmigosh, I just realized my break was over ten minutes ago." Ruri seemed like she was in a panic. "It's been really nice talking to you. Have a great day bye!"

"Bye." Was all Kyouhei could throw in there before she quickly clicked the end button. "What a strange girl. Pity the sucker who falls for her."

* * *

Ruri a girl with pink hair and blue eyes ran over to a changing room threw on her maid outfit and hopped right out into a nearby stage. She stopped, in front of her stood a tall man in a coat and wearing an artist's beret. Ruri was panting from how fast she was moving. After regaining her breath she slapped her hands together, closed her eyes and bowed as if praying. "I'm really, really, really sorry for being late Director-sama. I swear it won't happen again."

"Since this is your first time late I'll let you off easy." The director told her before poking her on the forehead. "But don't make a habit of this, alright?"

* * *

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." Ruri was almost shouting.

"Now go take your position." He waved her off. "If we don't get this scene done tonight it won't be ready in time for the episode's release. Oh and the guys down at Sunrise Inc. wanted me to remind you to get those lyrics down."

"Right, thank you Director-sama." Ruri saluted him before heading to the stage. As she headed up she held her empty stomach. She then moaned quietly to herself, "I forgot to actually eat my dinner."

* * *

Author's notes: Oh poor Ruri chan, I hope she gets a break soon. Don't forget to rate and review please!


	8. Team Plasma's Decree

Turn 06: **Team Plasma's Decree**

Location: Nimbasa City

Time: 3:11 AM August 7th

Condition: Low-Visibility

"And what is it you're transporting again?" A guard at the south entrance of Nimbasa asked while a few other guards were looking around the currently stopped truck.

"I thought I told you." The one driving the truck was Chris. He was currently dressed in a rocket uniform. "It's a standard supply shipment to the main building."

"Oh yes." The guard said nodding. "There it is. I'm assuming you know where to go."

"Of course I do." Chris reassured him. "Can I get going now? Proton doesn't like to be kept waiting."

"You know that's the truth." He nodded in agreement. "Go ahead."

With the okay Chris started the truck towards the center of Nimbasa City. A skyscraper stood taller than all the other building around it, the Building labelled Silph Co., but anyone who knew anything about the underworld that Silph Co. was a legal name for Team Rocket and this was their Unova HQ.

* * *

"Are you insane?" Chris asked. "You want us to walk right into our enemy's base of operation?"

"In order to achieve our goals we must first drive Team Rocket out of Unova." Lelouch stated.

"Stop talking about it like it's already done." Rosa told him. "Walking into the Team Rocket HQ isn't going to do anything but get us killed."

"Have you ever heard of Trainer Red?" Lelouch asked him.

"Isn't he that world famous trainer from Kanto?" Blake asked.

"Yes he is. Team Rocket is a strong and powerful gang, because of this they often operate as if they're untouchable. One mistake their notorious for, is underestimating their opponents. Some of Trainer Red's greatest achievements have exploiting this weakness. The most famous example was when he infiltrated Rocket HQ in Saffron City and not only defeated their boss but removed Team Rocket's presence entirely." Lelouch explained his reasoning.

"It doesn't sound so bad when you put it that way." Blake said.

"Yeah, but your forgetting something." Cross interrupted. "Team Rocket wasn't expecting Red to come in, but they're on the lookout for us."

"On seventh of every month, Team Rocket's HQ in Unova receives a truck-load of supplies for their underground operations. We will hijack this supply truck and use it to infiltrate the building. Once we're in we will execute my plan." Lelouch reassured him of the plan.

"That's great but," Cross started. "What about me? You haven't given me anything to do."

"Cross." Lelouch looked at him. "I've got something special planned for you."

* * *

Chris carefully backed the truck into the building's garage. "It's about time you showed up." A Rocket Grunt walked up to the truck's window to talk to him.

"Sorry. I was held up by the guards at the front." Chris explained he turned to one of the grunts closer to the back. "Would you mind opening the back for me?"

"No problem, the sooner we get this stuff upstairs the sooner we can get to doing something more interesting." The Grunt said taking out a key and unlocking the back of the truck. He pushed it opened and hardly had time to gasp before he got hooved in the chest sending him a foot backwards.

From the back of the truck En the Rapidash and Zack the Zebstrika quickly leapt out. Nearby Rocket Grunts pulled out their pokéball "Zack, discharge now!" Zack unleashed an electric voltage through the room knocking them all unconscious.

"Hay, what's the meaning of this." The Grunt turned for a second.

"Sorry." Chris grabbed his attention. By the time the grunt looked back at Chris he was wearing a Team Plasma Uniform with the hood pulled back. "But we're kind of taking over the building."

Chris then slammed down on him with all his strength knocking him out cold. Chris then jumped out of the driver's seat onto the floor and regrouped with the rest of the team. Standing next to their pokémon was Rosa, Blake, and Lelouch. C-Sharp then walked up to Chris putting everyone next to their pokémon.

"Rosa." Lelouch reminded her.

"Right, En use Flame Charge." Rosa commanded. Being consumed in flames and started ramming against the walls starting some of them on fire. It took a second or two for the fire alarms to start but when it did it was loud. "All unwanted personnel should be leaving as we speak Lelouch."

"And the elevators would have stopped working. Chris, start setting these up all over the first floor." Lelouch stated throwing a bag at Chris. "C-Sharp, protect him with your life."

"Right." Chris and C-Sharp saluted him.

"Now everyone else with me up the elevators." Lelouch led them towards a nearby elevator.

Zack walked up to the locked door and used its electric charge to activate the elevator. Half of them stepped into one elevator while the other half into the other. "Good luck to you Chris, I'm counting on you."

As they went up the elevator Rosa noticed Lelouch was rubbing his head. She wondered about it for a second until he interrupted her thought process. "Command En to use agility as we wait."

"Right." Rosa agreed. "En' you heard him."

Not too soon after that the doors opened. "Flame Charge!" Rosa commanded. En then charged in knocking down a golbat to the ground. There were a handful of Rocket Grunts collected there as if waiting for them.

"Ohgi, rock slide." Lelouch commanded whipping a hand forward in the Rocket Grunt's direction. Ohgi then leapt into the air crashing his thick skull into the ceiling. Chunks of the ceiling then began to fall on top of the grunts and their pokémon.

It missed some of them and the grunts commanded their raticates and golbats forward. "En, use stomp on the first raticate!"

"Ohgi, standstorm!" Lelouch commanded as a sandstorm was whipped up in the middle of a building. En then stomped on one of raticates and dodged another's attempt to use crunch. The sandstorm made it easier to dodge opponents attack. A raticate and golbat both aimed for Ohgi but did little damage to him.

"Ohgi, quickly retaliate with a rock slide directly above you." Lelouch commanded.

"En, flame charge again." Rosa told her.

En moved first do to her speed boost; she clashed right into one of the golbat knocking right into a grunt's chest. Ohgi then leapt up back into the ceiling after finally shaking free of the two pokémon sending chunks of ceiling down on his enemies. "Raticate, hyper fang that rapidash!" the last of the grunt's pokémon charged at En full speed, it bit into her. En wailed in pain before delivering a powerful kick to the face getting rid of it.

"Now." Lelouch walked in front of the remaining grunts in his way as the sandstorm subsided. "Get out of our way!"

The grunts spared no time in fleeing the area. "Wow, that was amazing!" Rosa said. It was thrilling to be winning the battle for a change.

"We have no time to spare. In the rooms that lie ahead, dozens of caged pokémon to be sold on the black market. Blake, same to you." Lelouch spoke into his transceiver. "But be sure to keep the elevator system active for me. Ohgi and I will be headed for the top floor."

"The top floor?" Rosa asked. Lelouch walked passed her as he headed for the elevators with Ohgi. "What's there?"

"I believe," Lelouch said stepping into the elevator with Ohgi. The doors started closing before he finished "Some call it, destiny."

"He's a really weird dude." Blake told Rosa through the transceiver.

"You can say that again." Rosa agreed before she and En started down the hallway.

* * *

An alarm started going off. From a mess of pillows and blankets on a bed a figure sheepishly began to arise. It was Kyouhei, who was experience a horrid case of bedhead. He sat up before glaring off to the nightstand next to the bed. On the nightstand was his x-transceiver. He reached over to turn the alarm off. "I don't remember setting an alarm this early in the morning. Stupid thing must be broken."

He grabbed it and looked at it for a second. On the watch's face it said in big bold lettering, "Nimbasa Silph Co. Building". Upon seeing this he almost fell right out of his bed.

"You can't be serious." Kyouhei jumped up and looked at himself in the mirror. "The one time I'm not prepared to do anything is the perfect opportunity to finally catch Team Rocket with their pants down."

He started fixing himself up so he looked a least mildly decent. He grabbed his two poké-balls and made sure to place them in his bag before running out the door. He had known for weeks that the Nimbasa Silph Co. Building was just a front for Team Rocket, but he never had enough evidence to get a warrant. This was a once in a life-time opportunity, he now had an excuse to enter the premise. "I'll get you this time Proton!"

* * *

"Zack, Volt Switch!" Blake commanded. Zack knocked a nearby golbat to the ground, electric energy surging through its body. "Nice job buddy."

They walked into a room full of computers. "Looks like this is the place. Now let's see what kind of dirt we can get on Team Rocket." Blake pulled out a flash drive and plugged it into the computer.

He clicked on a few files that were locked but the flash drive was hacking into them and downloading them anyways. Zack walked up and looked at the screen. "Team Rocket, you're ours." Blake smiled before unplugging the flash drive and walking out. He placed the flash drive into his pocket and then suddenly a rocket grunt ran up to him letting his Alakazam out.

"Crap, Zack take him down with volt switch!" Blake told him. Zack ran up and kicked the Alakazam with a mighty electrical force backing it up, but it took the hit rather well.

The alakazam struck back with a psychic but Zack managed to somehow dodge it. "So you're a little tougher than the other Rocket Grunts, We'll still show you the power of Plasma. Zack Ion Deluge!"

Electric energy started to emit from the zebstrika's body. The alakazam attacked again with a mighty psychic this time hitting hitting Zack pretty harshly. _Ion deluge makes all normal type moves electric type, which give Zack STAB when I do something like this_, "Zack, use Hyper Beam!"

Flaring from Zack's mouth with massive electric energy backing it up the hyper beam flew across the field towards the alakazam with the force of one ton of pressure, blasting it completely out of the building from a nearby window. The Rocket Grunt gapped at the display of power just shown him before Blake walked up and punched him in the face.

"Don't mess with the plasma." Blake said walking away with Zack. He started toward the elevator before he heard something coming from a nearby staircase. Blake went to go investigate before someone leapt from the staircase knocking him onto the ground.

"A Plasma Grunt?" Kyouhei was the person standing over him.

"Hay, I'm not just some grunt." Blake said standing up. "I'm Blake and you better stay out of my way."

"Sorry, I'm not here for Team Plasma today." Kyouhei explained. "I'm here to shut this place down."

"You and Lelouch seem to be thinking the same." Blake told him.

"Lelouch?" Kyouhei hesitated after hearing the name. He started to head back to the staircase. "I kind of owe him a favor, but I need to get some dirt on Team Rocket so sorry."

"Wait." Blake called for him to halt. He wasn't sure if he should trust him, he knew that Rosa would if she was here but he didn't know if he was capable of that kind of trust. He reached into his pocket pondering if he could get away with trusting him with the flash drive. He took his hand out of his pocket giving him a thumb's up instead. "Good luck with that."

"Thanks." Kyouhei said climbing the stairs.

"No problem." Blake averted his eyes almost ashamed he couldn't follow his commander's example.

Just up the stairs Kyouhei found a room full of pokémon. Kyouhei took out a camera and a poké-ball letting Mako out. He started taking pictures of the pokémon and opened note-books lying nearby. He glared painfully at the sight as he read some of what these guys were up to here. Selling these pokémon on the black market would have been preferable to what they were doing here to be sure.

Mako growled at Kyouhei getting his attention. Team Rocket Grunts were climbing the stairs towards his position. "Water Pulse."

Mako jumped in front of the stairway and shot a water pulse down knocking several pokémon off the staircase, others were just forced up to the wall and the golbats simply flew out of the way or back up. Things didn't look good for Kyouhei and his dewott. "Mako-kun come back!" Mako returned to her poké-ball in a flash of energy.

"Riley-kun." Kyouhei let the Braviary out. It stretched its wings while screeching. Kyouhei climbed onto his back. "Get us out of here."

Riley screeched in response and they started flying towards a nearby window. Kyouhei braced himself as they broke out from the glass into the new morning sky. Kyouhei patted the back of Riley's head. "Good job Riley-kun."

* * *

Lelouch began to rub his head. "Are you okay Lelouch?" Ohgi asked.

"The higher up we go the worse it get." Lelouch frowned. "I can't let that get in my way though."

"Don't push yourself too hard Lelouch. It was only a few weeks days ago that you didn't have your powers, maybe your using them too much." Ohgi suggested.

"I appreciate your concern." Lelouch said. "But we have too much at stake right now."

"Right." Ohgi sighed.

"It seems like the most powerful imprisoned pokémon are here in the top floor." Lelouch told him. The doors of the elevator opened up.

It was a horrifying sight. Garchomp everywhere strapped to walls like pelts. Most of them were deformed in such a way that they looked half Mega-Evolved and half beaten to death. "What is all of this?"

"According to the information Blake has received Team Rocket has been working on ways to making the mega-evolution permanent the way that normal evolution is." Lelouch explained his grip tightened. "It's disgusting what some people are willing to do for power."

"Yeah." Ohgi said looking at one of the more mutilated looking pokémon.

"Gah!" they heard a shrill shriek from a nearby room.

Lelouch and Ohgi went to go investigate. Strapped to a table with a scientist in a lab coat looming over her was the woman from before, the one that gave Lelouch his powers. Holding onto her head was an Elgyem. They were torturing her and as they did his head began to hurt a little more.

"Now tell us everything you know, the pain will only get worse." The scientist explained.

"Stop!" Lelouch shouted holding his head.

The scientist turned in shock. "What? How did you?"

"Ohgi," Lelouch commanded.

"Way ahead of you." Ohgi leapt forward ramming into the scientist and knocking him down before knocking the Elgyem off of the woman. Lelouch let go of his head. Once he was certain they were far away enough from her he slammed the ground sending chunks of the ceiling falling on the both of them.

Lelouch walked up and began to unstrap her with one hand and check her pulse with the other. "She's a little faint. Zekrom, can you hear me?"

"Don't call me that." He heard her voice faintly in his head.

"We'll get to that later. Right now we need to get out of here." Lelouch explained picking her up.

"Hay, I hear footsteps." Ohgi explained. "Let's get out of here."

"Right." Lelouch nodded and they ran towards the elevator. They stopped and waited for the door.

"Don't bother." A voice called to him. "I've had my men cut down the cables, it's not coming."

"So there is a competent member of Team Rocket after all." Lelouch said turning to face the one who quiet literally cut off his main escape route. It was Proton and an entourage of grunts and pokémon.

"So you do exist." Proton said his Crobat ready for anything. "And I was beginning to think that my grunts had stooped to coming up with stories for excuses, especially when they named the Black Prince as the man who stopped them."

"I trust you are Proton one of The Four Executives, Boss of Team Rocket's Unova Branch and the so-called Iron Fortress." Lelouch presumed.

"You've cause me quite a bit of trouble, Lelouch." Proton glared at him. "I was planning to track you down and kill you myself, but you saved me the trouble."

"I'd be honored that you have taken such an interest in me, if I wasn't sick to my stomach of people like you." Lelouch told him. "I'd see you burn in hell for everything you've done."

"Likewise." Proton smiled. "But that doesn't matter now, because I've got you right where I want you, or as you'd always say, checkmate."

"Is that so?" Lelouch muttered. "Tell me Proton, are you familiar with Castling?"

"I can't say that I am." Proton shrugged.

"It's a chess maneuver. Imagine if you would that your king is in check, if you move to the right, you're dead, if you move to the left, your dead, if you move to…" Lelouch began.

"Alright I get the idea you're in checkmate." Proton urged him to get to the point.

"Not exactly." Lelouch continued. "You see only four spaces away is a rook. Using the Castling Maneuver I move my king two spaces towards my rook placing him agreeably out of danger. It also moves my rook one space towards the king making them right next to each other."

"That's great, but this isn't a chess match. I still don't see how it applies." Proton pointed out.

"Oh really? Then perhaps you'd like a demonstration? Abra!" Lelouch said and suddenly an abra appeared next to Lelouch. "I command you…"

Proton's eyes widened. He finally understood what Lelouch was getting out. "Crobat, cross poison now!"

"Teleport." Lelouch commanded the abra as the crobat encroached on them. Before the crobat could hit them they had disappeared into thin air.

"Dammit!" Proton stomped the ground in anger and as he did the entire building began to shake after a loud bang. Curiously Proton looked down from a nearby window; smoke was rising up from the bottom floor. Cop cars and fire engines were surrounding the building. Proton sighed taking out a poké-ball. "Crobat return."

Proton headed up the stairs. "I hope my helicopter is still there." He stated blankly.

He stopped, stomped on the ground a few more times in anger before continuing. "I will get you for this Lelouch of Plasma."

* * *

Lelouch, Ohgi, En, Rosa, Zack, Blake, Chris, C-Sharp, the mysterious girl and a handful of abra all appeared on a dirt road just west of Nimbasa City. Standing nearby with a satellite dish next to them was Cross and Gidra. He then walked over to make sure they were all alright.

"Well done Cross." Lelouch congratulated him. "You make for an excellent rook."

"Yeah, well I wish that you would've given me something more to do then just sit around." Cross huffed.

Before Lelouch could respond Ohgi started to glow with a white energy. Ohgi was evolving. Cracking open from the shell of the pupitar was a fully sized tyranitar. Ohgi howled with energy to the winds celebrating his great success. "And a congratulations are in order for you too Ohgi."

"Wow," Rosa remarked at the size of him. "You're a tyranitar."

"So, Cross." Lelouch returned to business. "Did you have time to upload the broadcast?"

"What do you think I've been doing for the…" Cross stopped mid-sentence. He pointed at the mysterious girl standing behind Lelouch. "Who's that?"

"I apologize." Lelouch said. "I'll have to introduce you all later. Activate the broadcast, and let's get moving."

"Fine." Cross grumbled flipping a switch on the dish.

"Let's leave Team Rocket with a reason to fear Team Plasma." Lelouch said.

* * *

People were standing around their TV everywhere hearing about the mysterious attack on the Silph Co. Building. Reports were flooding in from every source. Giant Screens on the sides of building were broadcasting it. "You can see smoke still rising from the scene of the attack." The reporter on the screen told them. "What we don't know is…"

Replacing the reporter on the screen was, Lelouch dressed entirely in black. "People of Nimbasa City, people of the world, you have gathered around your television screens with two questions on your lips, '_Who_' and '_Why_'. You deserve to know the truth, the world deserves the truth. I am Lelouch!"

The name was familiar and people all over the world gasped at the sound. "Four years ago Team Plasma left the world with a message, to treat your pokémon with fairness and decency. We have returned from the deepest depths of exile in shame that you have not heeded the call, the world has only gotten worse since our departure and this building is a monument to it."

"Now I will answer the why." Lelouch continued. "In the light of day this was an office building for the international Silph Co., but during the night it not only provided the world with a means to capture pokémon but is the experimentation lab for Team Rocket, the cruelest of all pokémon abusers. In this building pokémon were breed to have perfect IVs and EVs and then sold on the black market to trainers the world over, hungry to make a name for themselves in the Pokémon League. Any pokémon deemed unworthy were sentenced to be either released into a wild they are not prepared for, or disposal by the most disgusting methods. But this isn't the worst of Team Rocket's crimes in this building. Hundreds of pokémon have been strapped down and experimented upon in order to make them stronger, and even remain in mega-evolution state forever. Their attempts have been unsuccessful and deadly to those they attempted it on."

"I have obtained documents currently being uploaded to the internet expressing in more detail these exact crimes and should be more than enough evidence for police to investigate the building. Team Rocket if you don't want the entirety of your operations here in Unova exposed I suggest that you permit Team Plasma safe passage out of the city." Lelouch explained. "If you hear nothing of this after today, then it will prove that Team Rocket also has control of the police."

"We have come before you today to appeal to you and your senses as a pokémon trainer and I leave you with this," Lelouch stated. "To those who abuse their powers and enslave those weaker than they, fear us! To those who are heavily burdened and trampled on, rally behind us. We are Team Plasma and this is our decree: TRAINERS, LIBERATE YOUR POKÉMON!"

The screen went black for a moment before the normal broadcast restarted up on the screen. No one was at the news desk; everyone had left to see what all the commotion was about.

"Lelouch." Kyouhei whispered to himself as people all around him were muttering and talking to each other about what they just had seen. His x-transceiver started to ring and he quickly answered. "This is Kyouhei."

"Kyouhei, this is the chief." The voice explained. "You're being reassigned from the Team Rocket case."

"Don't tell me, let me guess." Kyouhei responded seriously.

"You've got it. That man who was just on the screen, he's your target. Kyouhei you're our best agent in Unova, I'm depending on you to deal with this guy as quickly as possible." The chief told him.

"No problem Chief-Sama." Kyouhei said hanging up.

* * *

A man wearing a grey body suit and a black flak jacket walked through the tunnels of a cavern. On the right of the flak jacket was the Team Plasma Crest. He also wore long black gloves and boots of similar design.

He walked up to a man standing in the middle of the cave. He had a black cloak with an eye-like design covering his body and long gray-green hair extending from his head. He had a sinister looking red tech-monocle over his right eye which was the same color as the iris of his exposed eye. He wielded a cane which bore the same crest on it.

"Lord Ghetsis," He bowed. "I have received word from Team Rocket. They're willing to take our deal under one condition."

"What condition would that be?" Ghetsis' question was followed by a sickening cough. He turned slowly glaring at him.

The grunt stiffened at Ghetsis' glare before finishing. "Have you seen the news today?"

* * *

Author Notes: Well it looks like Lelouch is making quite a number of enemies really quickly. First Team Rocket, the police, and now Ghetsis. What's next, how could it get worse, and how is he going to get out of this mess? Don't forget to review!

* * *

Next Saturday: Lancelot, Activate!


	9. Requiem for Natural Harmonia

Turn 07: Requiem For Natural Harmonia

Location: Driftveil City

Time: 6:52 PM August 7th

Condition: Partly Cloudy

Lelouch stuffed some supplies into his bag before heading back into the city from Cold Storage. He left telling them to set up base there in one of the abandoned buildings. When they asked where he was going, he responded with, "To see to a friend."

He walked into a nearby hotel distinguished with a Blitzle as their mascot. Walking up to a nearby room Lelouch saw the mysterious girl staring blankly out the window in front of her. She was wearing some spare clothes Lelouch brought along with him; they looked rather baggy on her. Finding her some more suitable clothes was on his ever lengthening to-do list.

"I have some questions for you Zekrom." Lelouch spoke rather softly while he locked the door behind him.

"Don't call me that." She responded to him through thoughts.

"What?" Lelouch was a little taken by surprise.

"Don't call me Zekrom." She turned to face him.

"But, that's what you said your name was" Lelouch pointed out.

"There wasn't time to properly introduce myself last time." She pointed out. "So I used a name that you'd be familiar with."

"But you are still Zekrom, aren't you?" Lelouch clarified.

"Yes, but I don't really like that name." She explained.

"So what do you want to be called?"

"CC." She said simply.

"CC? That sounds more like an alias." Lelouch pointed out.

"Lamperouge." CC told him.

"Lelouch." He told her.

"I know what your name is Lelouch vi Britannia." CC told him. "I know all about you."

"Oh really, how would you know that?" Lelouch asked.

"Don't you remember? Whenever you took my hand we exchanged information, you told me about you and I taught you how your powers work." CC explained.

"I sort of remember. Not too long after we made the contract a Rocket Grunt hit me pretty hard in the back of the head. My memories of what happened have been a little fuzzy since then." Lelouch explained.

"Humans are so weak." CC sighed flopping onto a nearby bed, her waist length night black hair sprawled all across the bed as she landed.

"You're a legendary pokémon and you got knocked out from a single psychic." Lelouch pointed out.

"I was weak." CC explained

"Oh really, why?" Lelouch persisted.

"N," Was all she responded with.

Lelouch staggered for a second. "What happened?"

"What do you know about what happened during Team Plasma's Liberation War?" CC asked.

"Only what I read in the newspapers. I heard that he disappeared, flying on the back of Zekrom or something like that." Lelouch explained.

"It was four years ago." CC started. "N had just been named Champion of Unova after defeating Adler and the Elite Four using me as his spearhead. He was happy, his goals were in his sight, so close he could quiet literally taste it. His dream was short lived when a trainer came out of nowhere and summoned up my opposite. We contended fiercely with all our strength while our trainers contended verbally about truth and ideals. The trainer was smarter than N was and used that with Rashiram to overcome me. He took the blow rather harshly but he would have managed. What really dealt the killing blow to him was the betrayal of the man he trusted most, the one who raised him from a child and made him King of Team Plasma."

"Ghetsis." Lelouch muttered under his breath.

"After having his ideals challenged and having the man he trusted most betray him in order to achieve world domination N fled under the guise that he had learned a powerful lesson. In the unlikely chance that he did indeed learn a lesson from the trainer who challenged him he quickly forgot it. The only thing he really learned was that there's no one you can trust. A man who has lost his way is like a cornered snake and for almost three years he clung to his conflicting ideals of using pokémon and liberating them neither one of them winning out in his mind and for three years he clung to me as a symbol of his accomplishments. To a creature such as me, to have a master who wavers between ideals so quickly was like a powerful and deadly poison. I grew steadily weaker until I was reverted to my form as the Dark Stone." CC finished. "One day he accidently lost me while travelling Nimbasa City and I was put up for sale as a mysterious antique with no origin. Team Plasma found and purchased me before getting surrounded by Team Rocket. And then you found me."

"So you take on human form because you're not strong enough to take on your true form?" Lelouch confirmed his theory.

"Yes." CC nodded.

"Is N dead?" Lelouch asked.

"No, I can still feel him out there, although I doubt anyone would recognize him the way he is now." CC explained.

"What Geass?" Lelouch asked.

"Geass?" CC asked.

"It's the name I've decided to give to the powers I have." Lelouch explained.

"It is the power of to understand pokémon and have pokémon understand you." CC explained. "It was a power that N was born with naturally, which is one of the reasons why I believed he could fulfill my dream. I thought it would be a fitting gift to you considering…"

"Considering I would become his replacement?" Lelouch asked. CC nodded. "How did you know?"

"I didn't, you simply reminded me of him a little, or at least, who he was." CC told him.

"Speaking of your wish, what is it?" Lelouch told her, "I would like to know what it is I agreed to exactly."

"You'll remember when the time comes." CC said as if she was clairvoyant or something.

"Going back to my question about Geass, when you first gave it to me I was able to control a kadabra that wasn't my own, but I haven't been able to since." Lelouch stated.

"That is when you inject your thoughts, will, and ideas into a pokémon so powerfully that you temporarily bend them to your will." CC explained.

"So when I controlled the kadabra it was right after receiving Geass. I was so empowered that I did it with ease." Lelouch stated. "I'm going to need to keep that level of conviction if I'm going to want to use Geaass like that."

"Precisely." CC explained.

"One final question." Lelouch stated.

"Go ahead."

"I can sense pokémon but I can't sense you at all, why is that?" Lelouch asked.

"We're connected by our contract; you can't sense me with Geass because you can already feel me through our contract. After we first met your wrists and legs began to feel sore didn't they? And the days prior to my rescue you began experience headaches?" Lelouch nodded to both of CC's question. "You're wrists felt sore because my arms were bound; your head was sore because I was being tortured by Team Rocket. We're connected, you felt my pain, I felt your fear. It's a way to determine if each other is in danger."

"Sounds like a useful skill to have. Does it have an area limit?" Lelouch asked.

"I can still sense N," CC responded with an example. "Although my bond with him has grown weaker since I made a contract with you. I can no longer feel his physical pain, or determine his general location, but I can still hear him screaming in my head."

"That sounds horrible." Lelouch commented.

"I've grown used to it." She shrugged before the sound of lightning cracked across the sky.

"Still, isn't there anything I can do to ease the pain a little?" Lelouch asked.

"There is one thing." CC smiled.

* * *

"How many did you order?" Lelouch gasped at the horrific sight before him.

"I don't remember, fourteen I think." CC told him.

"Fourteen?" Lelouch gestured to the piles of Pizza boxes that now surrounded him. "That is not fourteen that's forty!"

"Oh well." CC shrugged. "Better get started."

"Um sir, we still need our payment." The one of a handful of pizza delivery guys pointed out.

"Fine." Lelouch grumbled. "How much was it again?"

"70,000P please." The man held out a hand.

"What, are you sure?" Lelouch asked.

"Yup, you can do the math buddy. The price is 70,000P." He confirmed.

"Whatever." Lelouch opened up his wallet and began to count out the cash.

CC ignored Lelouch's dismay and opened the first box and started to eat without him. "Mmm, I've missed you so much."

Lelouch walked over to CC enjoying her second box of pizza. "You'd better pay me back for this." Lelouch grumbled.

"I already have, with interest." CC told him blankly while continuing to consume her pizza.

"How do you eat so much?" Lelouch asked.

"You've already used up your last question." CC told him.

"Huh?"

* * *

Author Notes: Just in case you were under the assumption that the price of those pizzas was made up, it wasn't. It was surprisingly not hard to get the number either and made a couple calculations in order to confirm the price. I won't bore you with the details I'll just say that $1=350P.

One of my commenters suggested that I start posting music to go along with it as well. I personally feel like that it would kind of break the pacing if I put it on the top so for any who have any sort of desire to have something to listen to while reading this here are a few

Chapter Start: No music

After page break: /watch?v=7TIGvB7X-0Y&index=12&list=PLBHpRqA9Gih9u3VrLvNu3Aw_HgGx-KV0p

After Second page break: /watch?v=3jzUeN6P7zs

Now I, Lelouch vi Britannia, command all of you TO REVIEW!


	10. Skycity In Peril

Turn 08: A long Forgotten Heroine

Location: Mistralton City

Time: 7:22 AM August 14th

Condition: Rainy

"Oh great." Cross whined. "We finally get out of that musky cave and it's raining."

"That's just our luck." Rosa reminded him walking out of the cave with him.

"Ah, it's been so long since I've been here." Chris said entering the city.

"Did you used to live here Chris?" Rosa asked.

"Yeah this is where I was born." Chris explained before giving a distressed look. "What is this? I've never seen Mistralton look so gloom before."

"Maybe it's the rain?" Cross suggested.

"No, it's raining here most of the year. There isn't a single person out at all." Chris explained. "What happened here?"

"Betrayal, murder, and oppression." They heard Lelouch's answer as he emerged from the cave right after CC and Ohgi. "In short the worst kind of tragedy imaginable. Esteemed members of Team Plasma, you've been wondering the past week what our next move, our next objective would be, here it is."

"Enough smoke and mirrors Lelouch, this is my home I want to know what happened." Chris told him.

"Fine then, I will enlighten you on exactly what happened here." Lelouch began. "It started a few months ago when Team Rocket was still a fairly new presence in Unova. As Team Rocket's strength and boldness grew the Gym Leaders started to step up against them. Amongst one of the most vocally against the growing tide was the Gym Leader here in Mistralton. She wasn't just vocally against them either; she had completely removed their presence from here all the way to Twist Mountain. To the others she was like rallying leader, a shining example of the Anti-Rocket Regime; that is until Proton got tired of her."

"What'd they do?" Blake asked.

"They quite literally pulled her by the hair out of her own gym and proceeded beat her and her pokémon." Lelouch said throwing a few photographs on the ground.

"Oh my…" Rosa gasped. "I've never seen so much blood."

"These were sent to the other Unova Gym Leaders. She was now involuntarily an example of what happens when you oppose Team Rocket." Lelouch told them.

"Did Team Rocket kill them?" Blake asked.

"Officially, she has gone missing. Unofficially, she is held in a cage hanging from her former gym, held there by Team Rocket's appointed gym leader. Her pokémon weren't so lucky. The new gym leader treats this city like his own personal kingdom and strikes down any who may oppose him." Lelouch concluded. "As the final remnants of Team Plasma it is our solemn duty to avenge the deaths of these innocent pokémon and liberate this city!"

"Alright then." Chris raised a fist. "What's the strategy?"

* * *

Starting its decent into the Mistralton Airway was a cargo plane through the rain and winds. "Gidra, Smack Down!"

Flying up from the corner of the airport, a large rock flew and hit the right wing of the plane knocking it right out of the sky and sending it spiraling towards the ground. Several Rocket grunts and their pokémon sprinted to get out of its way as it landed and skidded to the Mistralton Gym on the other end of the airport. Following the plane as it made its way towards the gym was Rosa and Blake riding En and Zack.

Leaping off their steeds Rosa commanded En to stomp a nearby Kadabra while Blake commanded Zack to use return on a raticate. Emerging from the darkness C-Sharp night slashed a Kadabra with Chris following closely behind.

Gidra and Cross started towards the battlefield working their way through a couple of enemies. Emerging from the rear of the trails the airplane dug up as it rolled across the airstrip was Lelouch and CC being led by Ohgi. The battle for Mistralton City had just began.

* * *

Kyouhei emerged from the Chargestone Cave keeping a wary eye out for Team Plasma or Lelouch. He looked around his surprisingly quiet surroundings. The quiet however was quickly shattered when suddenly he heard a loud crashing sound. He turned westward to see an airplane spiraling out of control into the airport.

He gasped at the sight and drew his two poké-balls. In a flash of energy Riley the braviary and Mako the dewott appeared. "Come on guys, we've got work to do."

Kyouhei started out for the crash site. He had no evidence suggesting it, but he knew that only one person could be behind this, "Lelouch. I'm coming for you."

Running up to the scene Kyouhei and his pokémon were immediately met with Rockets and their pokémon. Two Kadabra, a raticate and a raichu. The raichu was the obvious and current threat; he'd need to get rid of him ASAP. "Crush Claw and Revenge you two." Kyouhei shouted.

* * *

"This is the warehouse Lelouch wanted us to keep track of right?" Blake asked backing up against a wall outside in the rain. "Cause if it isn't I'm going to kill someone.

"Can you focus?" Rosa asked. "We've kind of got more important things to deal with.

Standing before their pokémon was a Nidoking and Nidoqueen. "Haha, you Plasmas hold no candle against the Namazu Twins of Team Rocket!"

"Tremble in fear as we destroy you with our earthquakes!" The other added.

"Dang it, where did these ridiculous idiots come from." Rosa said pointing at the Nidoking. "En, flame charge!"

"Zack, use return on that nidoqueen!" Blake commanded.

"Earth power nidoqueen!"

"Crunch that Rapidash in half!"

Charging forward En managed to hit the nidoking but it didn't seem to deal too much damage against him. It seemed that was Zack dealing more damage with a harsh return on the nidoqueen. Nidoking lunged forward attempting to crunch down on En but she managed to dodge it rather smoothly, but Zack wasn't so lucky as a mass of earth lunged up from underneath him blasting him with a super effective hit.

"Dang it, you okay Zack?" The Zebstrika seemed to shake off the blow rather well considering the situation.

"Haha, you're Zebstrika will not be so lucky next time." One said before barking out another order. "Nidoqueen finish it off with a body slam!"

"Zack quickly, ion deluge!" Zack shouted.

"Nidoking, use horn attack!" The other commanded.

"En, try and finish this off quick as you can with a flare blitz!" Rosa said.

Charging up with a massive flame trailing behind her En crashed right into the nidoking horn first and the flames trailing behind suddenly exploded forward enveloping the target. The flames were so intense they mildly damaged En and almost took the Nidoking down but not quiet. The Nidoking surprisingly aimed for Zack alongside the nidoqueen, they were determined to finish off Zack for good. As they surrounded him Zack let loose an electric surge which enveloped his enemies. The both of them landed direct hits but Zack seemed to grow stronger from the attack. _Hm, you should have gone with another earth power. When I use ion deluge all normal type attacks become electric type making Zack resistant to them. On the down side I won't be able to attack this next turn._

"En, finish off that nidoking with another flame charge!" Rosa commanded.

"Zack double team." Blake ordered.

"Earth Power!" the both of them commanded at once.

Zack began to move so fast that there were after images of him following wherever he moved which made it hard for the nidoking and queen to decipher his moves and both of them missed. En then landed the final blow knocking the nidoking out.

"Dang it," The second slammed his boot into the ground in rage before returning the nidoking to his poké-ball and taking out another. Out of the poké-ball came an unfortunate tentecruel. "Tentecruel use hydro pump on the Rapidash."

"Zack use volt switch on the Tentecruel."

"En stomp that nidoqueen down."

"Stop that Zebstrika with another earth power nidoqueen!"

Leaping forward enveloping himself in electric energy Zack landed a super effective blow on the tentecruel knocking it straight back at the one who summoned it. As the nidoqueen was about the summon up its earth power En leapt backwards stomping the nidoqueen causing it to flinch and mess up the move.

"We've got this in the bag now." Blake said.

* * *

"Ohgi roar!" Lelouch ordered. Ohgi did as commanded and sent the Rocket's pokémon running.

"C-Sharp Pursuit!" C-Sharp chased his enemies with deadly pursuit. He leapt from enemy to enemy slashing them to the ground with great prejudice.

A haunter floated up trying to grab Lelouch with his shadow claw but Tyranitar crunched the ghost pokémon and tossing him aside as they continued. Unbothered by the attack Lelouch lifted his wrist to speak into his transceiver "Rosa, Blake, a rock pokémon 3o'clock. Cross a haunter's approaching from behind."

"You sound used to control." Chris commented.

"Focus on the battle, you can ask me trivial things later." Lelouch said as they continued towards the Mistralton Gym.

"Fine, do you want me going with you into the gym?" Chris asked.

"No, I'll trust you all with the fight out here; most dangerous foes have been dispatched with. Rosa and Blake have control of the south-east warehouse where all their full restores and revives are. I just need you to keep them out of the gym, while I check the king." Lelouch explained.

"Okay, whatever." Chris said as Lelouch walked into the gym.

* * *

"What's going on out there?" A boy on the inside of the gym asked into his x-transceiver. He had long red hair an irritated frown and black eyes. He wore a black coat lined with red and a navy blue pants.

Before him was a massive pile of plane debris and of what used to be the front wall of the building. The flames and smoke towered so high that even though there was nothing physically between him and the outside he couldn't see a thing.

"Somebody's come to put you in your place." A woman muttered down at him. She was trapped from a bird cage hanging from the ceiling of the gym. She had long maroon hair and blue eyes. She wore a red vest and brown shorts.

"Shut up Kallen, I didn't ask you." He shouted at her.

"Silver." He heard an all too familiar voice coming from outside. Walking through the flames and smoke and down the rubble and debris was Lelouch. "It's been too long."

"Lelouch. When I heard rumors that you'd joined Team Plasma, I couldn't believe my ears. When I saw you on TV I almost couldn't believe my eyes." Silver told him. "And to think, that after all this time you'd actually join Team Plasma, I really do feel like I've gone crazy. What happened to you Lelouch? You were once one of the greatest trainers in the game. Now you're just some street thug leading a group of pokémon rights activists."

"I have changed. I fight to liberate pokémon, and obliterate any who stand in my way, you included." Lelouch told him.

"Oh really?" Silver asked. "Did you have this revelatory decision before or after my father had your pokémon butchered?"

"And what about you, Silver, last I checked you hated Team Rocket just as much as I did." Lelouch pointed out changing the subject.

"No, I hated that bastard claiming to be my father. Now that he's out of the picture I feel more comfortable here than I ever out of it." Silver explained.

"Well at least we still both agree your father was a bastard." Lelouch said. "Speaking of which, I've got a few questions for you."

"If you want answers." Silver took out a poké-ball. "Come and take them from me!"

"If that's the way you want to have it." Lelouch said as Ohgi walked up beside him from the wall of smoke.

"A Tyranitar, this really will be like old times won't it?" Silver pointed out.

* * *

"Come on is that all you've got?" Kyouhei asked before the x-transceiver in his bag suddenly started ringing. Kyouhei then held up a finger as if asking his attacks to stop for a minute. "Oops, one moment please."

He took the transceiver out of his bag and placed it on his open wrist. He continued to hold up the finger and the two grunts shrugged as they saw him ignoring them. He clicked the answer button and was immediately greeted warmly by Ruri's voice, which was positively beaming with joy today. "Hay Kyouhei-chan, I'm on break, and I thought I'd call you. Oops, it's okay if I call you Kyouhei-chan right?"

"Yeah that's fine." Kyouhei agreed.

"Really that's great." Ruri's voice seemed to get even more joyful.

Kyouhei accidently put down his finger signaling to the grunts that he was done. When he realized his mistake, he covered the microphone on the transceiver before commanding Mako to use razor shell and Riley to use crush claw.

"You know I was watching this weird show last night, it was called Vampire Academy or something like that. It was about this girl who goes to vampire school to learn how to defend herself and those she'd be sent to protect. She goes on a myriad of vampire adventures, you know, just normal/weird vampire stuff." Ruri explained.

"Yeah." Kyouhei was doing his best to listen to what she was saying, and was doing a pretty good job of it, but he was in a bit of a situation right now. "It doesn't sound different from any other vampire show to me."

"That's what I thought until suddenly the girl I plaaa—I mean the main character starts falling for this thirty some-year old guy who's also her school instructor. Weirder then that, he starts falling for her too. I was kind of wondering what you thought about that." Ruri stated.

"So, what you're telling me is that some teacher starts falling for this girl who is, how old again?" Kyouhei asked for confirmation.

"Um, just around our age." Ruri told him.

"And she starts falling for him back?" Kyouhei confirmed.

"You've kind of got it a little backwards there but that's pretty much how it goes. Plus their both supposed to be vampires." Ruri explained.

"No, that's definitely weird, doesn't matter if your pokémon, human, or vampire, cradle-robbing is just wrong." Kyouhei explained his status on the subject. He cursed under his breath as he noticed another electric pokémon headed his way.

"Cradle-robbing? That's a bit of a harsh way of putting it, don't you think?" Ruri was shocked by his rather blunt wording.

"Well yeah Ruri-san, what you've just described to me is practically its definition." Kyouhei told her.

"Yeah, your right." Ruri said. "I guess it just sounded a little more romantic on paper."

"Oh no I'm sorry. I'm a bit of a realist, and I kind of just rained reality down on a fantasy construct." Kyouhei stated before ordering his pokémon to do a, "pincer movement".

"No, its fine, I thought it was kind of weird too." Ruri told him. "But everyone I talk to seems to think that it's just such a romantic and wonderful thing. It's kind of nice to hear someone else with the same opinions, you know?"

"I totally get that, I generally have a hard time finding someone I really agree with too sometimes, although on completely different subjects." Kyouhei explained. "Oh crap, Mako, quick cover Riley with revenge!"

"Um," Ruri blinked. "Are you in the middle of a pokémon battle?"

"No, I mean, yes, I mean…" Kyouhei sighed trying to explain himself while trying to control the situation he was currently in.

"It's okay; Kyouhei-chan, if you want I can hang up and let you work on your battle." Ruri suggested.

"No, its fine really." Kyouhei reassured her dodging a bonemerang in the meantime. "My opponents are mostly pushovers anyways."

"Really Kyouhei, its fine, my breaks almost over anyways." Ruri explained. "Besides I should probably try and eat something before I head back into work anyways."

"You sure?" Kyouhei clarified.

"Yeah."

"Well sorry Ruri-San." Kyouhei said his farewell. "Talk to you later?"

"Definitely, bye Kyouhei-chan." Ruri said pretending to sound happy before hanging up.

"I'm really sorry Ruri-chan." He said to himself before giving his attention to the fray. "Riley, you okay? Then let's finish this punk with sky drop!"

* * *

Ruri sighed before lying her head down on the table in front of her. She rolled her head over to look at the semi-warmed sandwich in front of her and contemplated eating it before whipping her arm in front of her face. She stared at the screen which still had Kyouhei's name on it in kanji. She gave a little smile before the screen turned dark.

She rolled her head back into a comfortable position as if ready for a quick nap. "Kyouhei-chan." Ruri repeated closing her eyes.

* * *

"Dang it Lelouch!" Silver cursed. "Gengar use shadow ball!"

"Useless! Ohgi, ignore the shadow ball and finish it off with a crunch!"

The Gengar threw an orb full of ghostly energy at Ohgi. It hit but Ohgi seemed to brush it off without much trouble at all as he stomped up and bit into the Gengar. He threw the Gengar into the ground unconscious.

"Surrender now Silver." Lelouch commanded. "And I may allow you to live after today, despite your crimes."

"I've still got one more pokémon Lelouch." Silver took out a final poké-ball. In a flash of energy a Feraligatr appeared stomping up in front of him.

Lelouch began to laugh at him. "What are you laughing at you freak? I have a type advantage over you."

"Feraligatr, I command you," Lelouch raised up an arm covering his left eye. As he lifted his hand his eye came into view. Silver almost gasped as he saw how the eye glowed with a mysterious sigil replacing his iris. "When I drop this arm, kill your master!"

"What?" Silver gasped before the Feraligatr turn to face him. "What is this?"

"It's the power of evolution." Lelouch told him. "Now I have a few questions for you Silver."

"Anything, I'll tell you anything." Silver stuttered.

"The assassin your father contracted, what is his name?" Lelouch demanded.

"The what?" Silver asked.

"His name." Lelouch demanded. "Now!"

"I don't know, only an executive would know." Silver explained.

"Like Proton?" Lelouch asked.

"He's too new to the group. Archer, Arianna, either of the two would know." Silver explained.

"Then I'll need to have Proton replaced. Thanks, but now you're useless to me." Lelouch was about to let his arm down when suddenly a wave of energy surged through the area. He could feel a powerful pokémon had just been released from his capsule.

"You're losing control of the Feraligatr." CC reminded him.

"Crap." Lelouch said refocusing himself, but it was too late. The Feraligatr shook his head as if snapping out of confusion. "Quickly Ohgi, get him with a crunch!"

"Way ahead of you." Ohgi leapt forward jaws opened.

Silver realized this was his chance. "Feraligatr, Hydro Pump!"

Ohgi got up to the Feraligatr biting into him just before he shot his hydro pump. The Feraligatr's attack was knocked off course hitting the roof and even tearing open the cage Kallen was in. She took a look down and decided she'd risk it, she leapt down.

He needed to grab her before she hit the ground, her legs were likely to break if she landed wrong especially in her condition and getting caught by Ohgi wouldn't be much better. Lelouch managed to get there but just barely. She was a lot heavier then she looked and Lelouch was forced right onto the ground making a nice cushion for her fall. She was fine but the wind was thoroughly knocked out of Lelouch. In the meantime Silver had been making his way out the door. Kallen got up and started towards Silver.

"Wait." Lelouch cried.

"Hay, a little help over here." Ohgi said.

"Right," Lelouch said. "Use screech!"

As Silver made his way to an exit that wasn't destroyed, Kallen leapt out forcing him to the ground. She jumped down and began to beat on him senselessly. "You killed them!" She cried as she beat him. "You killed them, how could you do that?"

"Kallen stop!" Lelouch shouted walking up to her. The battle against the Feraligatr didn't last for very long. Once Kallen heard his voice she began to slow down until he was out cold. She began to pant heavily, the wounds she was still healing from had all opened and she began to bleed out.

"Agh!" Kallen punched him one last time for good measure before standing up. She gave Lelouch a scowl. The wounds took their toll on her. She started to fall but Lelouch managed to grab her before she landed on the ground.

"Come on, we need to get moving." Lelouch said dragging Kallen's mostly limp body outside. "CC keep an eye on Silver for me will you?"

"Whatever." CC sighed.

* * *

Chapter start: /watch?v=EHcVzeVD0MU

first page break: /watch?v=3uc-A1TnXpg

Sixth: /watch?v=7p8oa1p0K4o

Seventh: None

Ninth: /watch?v=M69cSolmETA


	11. Lancelot, Mobilize!

Turn 09: The Knight of Three

Location: Mistralton City, Outside the Gym

Time: 9:24 AM August 14th

Condition Cloudy

"Is that the last of the Rockets?" Rosa asked as all of them gathered around the burning gym.

"Yep looks like it." Cross said. "Where's Lelouch?"

"In there, he said he's got to do it alone or something dramatic like that." Chris explained.

"Of course." Cross rolled his eyes.

"Team Plasma." Kyouhei stood in front of them. "I'm going to need you to move out of my way."

"Who the heck are you?" Cross asked.

"I am a member of the International Police. If you get in my way of Lelouch I'm going to have to arrest you." Kyouhei pulled out a police badge with his name on it.

"Sorry but Lelouch is currently preoccupied at the moment." Blake stepped forward with Zack.

"Then I'm sorry." Kyouhei said as Mako and Riley stepped out from behind him. "I can't let you get in my way."

"Come on your outnumbered." Rosa told him. "You think you can beat us?"

"I know so." He smirked. "Mako use razor shell on the Gigalith, Riley Sky Drop that Zebstrika."

"Gidra, use smack down!"

"En quick stomp that dewott!"

"Zack show 'em who's boss with your volt switch!"

"C-Sharp, Iron Head the dewott!"

Riley moved quickly grabbed hold of Zack and flying skyward while Gidra's smack down grazed off his wing feathers. Mako charged right towards Gidra but his advance was stopped when he was stomped and then flinched against C-Sharp's iron head.

"Dang it." Kyouhei cursed. "Quick Mako get the Bisharp with a revenge!"

"Gidra rock slide when that bravairy comes back down."

"En, stomp again."

"Nightslash!"

It was not a pretty sight. After dropping Zack and floating back down Riley was immediately met with a barrage of rocks dealing super effective damage and then getting zapped by Zack's Volt Switch. Mako didn't even get the chance to move before C-Sharp got her with a critical attack. They were both defeated in a matter of two turns.

"Crap." Kyouhei cursed as a raindrop fell down from his face. "It can't be, did they really push me this far?"

"You've been beat." Rosa told him. "Surrender."

"Remember, you're the ones who refused to get out of my way." Kyouhei took out an ultra-ball. He was given confused looks before looks of shock and horror.

In an explosive flash of energy a majestic creature appeared before them. It stood on four powerful legs covered in blue fur. On the shoulders yellow-brown fins extended like jagged blades and its tail appeared likewise though with a light shade of blue instead. Under its neck lies a long white tuft of fur. On the head of the creature was long yellow-brown lightning shaped horns that extended up. Between the horns, extending from his eye-line to the back of his head was a black blaze. It was a Cobalion.

"What the?" Rosa gasped, while taking a step back.

"You can't be serious." Blake shouted.

"We're screwed." Chris cursed while staring blankly at it.

"You're not just some member of the International Police." Cross pointed out. "You're a member of the Knights of the Round!"

"Lancelot, let's finish this fight." Kyouhei leapt on the back of the Cobalion. "Take 'em down with Sacred Sword!"

"Iron head him right back C-Sharp!"

"En Flare Blitz!

"Zack Ion Deluge!"

"Gidra, use Rock Slide!"

Charging forwards full speed En and Lancelot were aiming right at each other like two knights jousting. Extending from the his blaze on his head a massive blade of pure energy appeared. Lancelot aimed and lunged forwards skewering En right through and tossing her aside. C-Sharp's Iron head wasn't very effective and Gidra's Rock Slide was only a desperate attempt to beat him.

"En!" Rosa ran to her unconscious pokémon's side.

"Now Zack, avenge her with a Hyper Beam!" Black commanded.

"Ignore him and go straight for the Gigalith with a Focus Blast!"

"Gidra quickly iron defense!"

"C-Sharp, Guillotine!"

Lancelot's horns began to glow before launching a massive beam of super effective energy obliterating Gidra across the battlefield before he could even prepare for the attack with his iron defense. Blasting his electrified hyper beam Zack managed a direct and powerful blow on Lancelot but he still managed to dodge C-Sharp's deadly guillotine strike.

"Gidra, no!"

Realizing his mistake in going for the Gigalith first; Kyouhei turned towards C-Sharp and pointed right at him. "Lancelot, Sacred Sword!"

Lunging forward with a blade of energy Lancelot crushed C-Sharp with a powerful and deadly blow. Zack had to sit and watch as he recharged from his hyper beam.

"Dang it, C-Sharp, are you alright?"

"Quick Zack, get him with another hyper beam!"

"Too late." Kyouhei smirked. "Lancelot, iron head."

Lancelot galloped forward full speed as Zack charged his Hyper Beam. Zack was about to let loose until Lancelot got him with iron head. It made him flinch and now he was helpless. Drawing his massive energy blade again Lancelot swung down finishing the fight with the Plasma grunts

"This can't be." Blake gasped.

"Now get out of my way." Kyouhei ordered before suddenly a large rock flung up and knocked the Cobalion to the ground and Kyouhei with it.

"Well, well, well." Lelouch walked out of the gym carrying Kallen with him. "It turns out that Kyouhei Tanaka of the International police is really Kyouhei Kururugi, Knight of the Three. Looks like I wasn't the only one lying that first time we met."

"Lelouch." Kyouhei got up. "I'm here to take you in."

"Of course you are." Lelouch handed Kallen off to Cross. "Get her to the hospital, and our pokémon to a center."

"Right." They grabbed their wounded and left.

"Are you sure Lelouch?" Rosa asked. "He's double effective against Ohgi."

"Don't worry; I have a plan." Lelouch didn't even turn to face her as Ohgi stomped up next to Lelouch.

"So you're not going to come quietly I assume?" Kyouhei asked.

"No." Lelouch frowned at him.

"There's no way Lancelot and I are going to lose to the likes of you." Kyouhei smiled at him confidently. "So you better have some trick up your sleeve."

"Ohgi I command you." Lelouch smiled rising up a hand, obscuring Kyouhei's view of his left eye. When he moved his hand to the side it came back into his view but his eyes had changed. Kyouhei gasped when he recognized it. Energy began to surround Ohgi into a cocoon of power. He snapped out of it having transformed into a much more massive and powerful creature then before. His form was more jagged and fierce looking with what appeared to be bright red eyes on his chest. He roared with euphoria as the energy made him feel more powerful than ever before. "Mega Evolve!"

"What the heck? Your left eye is..." Kyouhei gasped. In place of Lelouch's left iris was the Mega-Evolution Sigil.

"Ohgi, use crunch!" Lelouch commanded, catching Kyouhei slightly off guard.

"Dang it." Kyouhei snapped back into reality. "Lancelot, show him what we're made of with an Iron Head."

Before Lancelot could properly move Ohgi had leapt across the distance between them and grabbed hold of Lancelot with his jaws crushing him. He tossed him aside into the dirt causing Lancelot to flinch.

"Now Stone Edge!"

"Sacred Sword!"

Lifting up a giant rock up from the ground Ohgi snapped it in half making a very sharp edge before throwing it at Lancelot. Lancelot was still getting up from the last attack, then Ohgi's rock hit directly dealing critical damage to him. The wound sustained from Zack's hyper beam was starting to show, but he still got up and leapt forward dealing a crushing Sacred Sword on Ohgi almost taking him out.

"Come on Ohgi! Crunch!" Lelouch commanded whipping a hand to the side.

"Focus Blast!" Kyouhei shouted desperately.

Ohgi stomped towards Lancelot as he prepared a powerful beam attack. Lancelot launched his focus blast as Ohgi lunged at him with his teeth. Ohgi then stumbled next to the Cobalion having been defeated. "Crap."

"Now it's time to come with me Lelouch." Kyouhei said.

"Come on." Lelouch thought to himself. "There's got to be something I can do."

Suddenly ringing in his head he heard the voice of CC. "Leave it to me."

Lunging suddenly from the smoke of the gym was a massive form appeared. Because of the smoke that covered it neither Lelouch nor Kyouhei could see what it was exactly. A massive black claw reached out slamming the Cobalion out cold.

Lelouch's eyes widened at the sudden display of violence and Kyouhei gasped at the defeat of his legendary pokémon. "What?"

The smoke began to clear and standing where they assumed a giant creature would have stood was CC. She had a look of disinterest as she always did.

"What?" Kyouhei repeated but then his Cobalion started to stand back up.

"Lelouch!" They heard a voice calling from the southeast. It was the four Plasma Grunts.

"How about we call this one a draw shall we Kyouhei?" Lelouch suggested. Even though he had seen that she was more than capable of taking her true form he knew that it had to be limited considering her current state.

"Fine." Kyouhei glared at him returning Lancelot to his poké-ball. "But next time your mine Lelouch."

"As long as you keep my secret." Lelouch told him.

"I don't even know what your secret really is." Kyouhei frowned leaving.

"Did you beat him?" Cross asked walking up to him.

"No." Lelouch told him gestured to Ohgi on the ground, who was now just a normal tyranitar. "It was a draw."

"What did you do?" Rosa asked. "You were completely out typed and out classed."

"I have my ways." Lelouch smiled at her.

"Can we leave yet?" CC walked past. "I hate the rain."

"Fine." Lelouch said.

"Just wait until you see this Lelouch." Chris told him.

"See what?" Lelouch asked.

"The people have all gathered together to thank us for what we've done." Blake said. "We're heroes!"

"Would you look at that?" Lelouch said starting off northward. "Come on let's move on to Icirrus City."

"But what about everyone there?" Chris asked. "I'm a hero."

"No we aren't." Lelouch told him as everyone else started to follow him. "Not yet. We need to keep moving."

"Dammit Lelouch." Chris threw a muffin on the ground that had obviously been given to him. "Why do you have to be so focused?"

"Shouldn't you?" Lelouch asked.

"Whatever." Chris started to follow him.

"Wait!" They all turned around to see Kallen coming to them. She had been stitched up rather nicely but still looked like she'd been through loads of pain. She ran up to Lelouch particularly and forced something in his hand. "Here."

"What is this?" Lelouch looked at his hand. It was the Jet Badge.

"I never like Team Plasma or N for that matter." Kallen told him. "But when I heard you and Silver's conversation… I could tell you weren't the same kind of person. So I wanted to give you this as a symbol of my gratitude and support. I can't join you just yet; I have nothing really to offer but this."

Lelouch didn't know what to say. He handed her an x-transceiver. "I will gladly accept your support, if you ever need our help with anything this is how you'll get in contact with us."

"Thanks." Kallen said turning around and heading back to the city. "See you around, Lelouch."

Lelouch looked down at the badge that had been handed to him He clasped it in his hand before pocketing it away. "Come on." Lelouch mushed them on.

"What does this mean? Chris asked.

"It means that we're more or less official." Lelouch told him.

"Official?" Rosa asked a little bit excited. "Does that mean we're not criminals anymore?"

"No, not yet." Lelouch told her.

* * *

Next Time: Tower of Doom

* * *

Author Notes: You know, I actually planned on having the gym leader simply be Skyla, but when I read through what I had I realized that she wasn't really Skyla as much as she was Kallen, so I decided to switch them. Besides I like Kallen more then Skyla. Don't forget to rate and review, I always enjoy any kind, good, bad, or ugly. It helps me improve and know what you all want.


	12. CC's Pain

Turn 10: CC's Pain

Location: Icirrus Moor

Time: 8:30 AM September 15th

Condition: Cloudy

"Quickly, lock it with a thunder wave!" Lelouch commanded the emolga. "Lampent use a confuse ray. Good now double team him with a night shade and volt switch. Gurdurr sweep them off their feet with an knock-off. Keep up the pressure with another ember. Now finish them off!"

A group of Plasma recruits started clapping at Lelouch's masterful command of their pokémon. They looked very pleased, if not, a little bit embarrassed they couldn't even pull that off as a team. "Wow that was amazing." They gave him many complements.

CC watched as Lelouch explained to the recruits how it all worked. This had been going on for a month. Team Plasma, or White Plasma to be specific, had grown in popularity since he and his small band had kicked Team Rocket out of Mistralton and Icirrus City.

Team Plasma has two factions called "White" Plasma who follows more closely the ideas held by their original Leader N, and "Black" Plasma who follows the modern edicts of their current leader Colress, a scientist with a very different take on things. The titles of white and black plasma are in reference to the clothes specific to their uniforms. White Plasma wears the classical Knight Armor that they wore in the beginning. Black Plasma wears a much more modern looking militaristic outfit with a sleek design.

Things had run smoothly for Lelouch. CC on the other hand had felt steadily weaker since that day in Mistralton City. Despite that she'd been getting plenty of rest and hadn't used any of her powers since then she just kept getting weaker and weaker. Her body was sore, her limbs were cold as ice while her head felt like it was on fire.

She hadn't felt this weak so suddenly before in her life. The thing that was getting to her was she didn't understand why, Lelouch was providing enough pizza and sustenance; and he hadn't been using any of his more taxing abilities either. Whenever she moved she could feel each muscle stand pull, it was horrible.

"CC, are you alright?" She heard Lelouch's voice as if it was being muffled by cotton balls in her ears. She turned to see that he had been shouting to get her attention yet she only was just starting to hear it now. She wondered why he hadn't tried to speak with her mentally like they always do.

CC attempted to speak with Lelouch via their connection, but she didn't get any response, she wasn't even sure it was reaching him. Something was wrong, something was interrupting her abilities. She couldn't think of anything that could do this to her like this, she hadn't felt this horrible since…

Her eye's widened at the realization of what must be happening. CC would have to speak verbally if she wanted him to hear her. "Lelouch," She said but it came out so quietly she didn't think anyone heard, but that didn't matter now.

Her body had given up. CC's body became so numb that she didn't feel it when she flopped back into the ground, but she saw the sky suddenly fall around her until it seemed to be the only thing she could see. Her vision jumbled about signifying to her that she had just hit the ground. Her vision began to blur and she blinked attempting to stay awake. Her vision jumbled again when she saw Lelouch suddenly kneel down looking directly into her eyes. He looked like he was shouting but she couldn't hear a thing. She tried to reach up to him but nothing was responding, not even a finger twitch.

She saw the Lelouch had grabbed her hand and looked as though he was screaming her name. "Le… louch." She whispered quietly to herself as everything went completely dark. You're hands aren't as soft as they were when we met.

* * *

"CC." She heard a kind and gentle voice. She opened her eyes and saw N smiling down at her. "It looks like you dosed off. Where were you just now?"

"I'm not sure, would it really matter anyways?" CC asked looking around. She was lying in a very soft bed in a beautiful room. The walls were made of fine pure white wood with marble pillars and the floor was made of fine marble tiles.

"You were muttering again, about him." N told her.

"Can't you read my thoughts?" CC asked him.

"Not when you're asleep like that, sometimes when you're just between asleep and awake. But I generally can't read you unless you want me to." N explained, pulling a bit of her hair back behind her ear. "And you are very defensive when asleep milady."

"I told you not to call me that." CC explained.

"Hmph, you're so _cute_ when you're flustered." He smiled rubbing her head making a mess of her hair. It wasn't something that particularly bothered her when he treated her like some sort of child but she didn't like it when her hair got involved.

"What have you been up to?" CC asked.

"I've been working with Ghetsis on Project Usurper. The Castle is almost complete and now that we have you, there's nothing that can stop us." N chirped.

"I wouldn't say that." CC explained.

"I think you're too modest." N said. "You're the most powerful and magnificent creature I've ever laid eyes on. Like an electrical storm, both beautiful and deadly if you get too close."

"And here you are messing up my hair." CC pointed out making N laugh a little.

"Would you like help out of bed?" N asked her.

"No thanks." CC insisted while sitting up on her own. She then noticed a computer tower on a table nearby with a giant gaping hole in it. "What happened there?"

"It seems that Ghetsis' scientists have been working behind my back on something called Project Knightmare. It's where they take a pokémon and weaponize it. It made me sick to my stomach just thinking about it so I destroyed all the research on it. To think they believe they can make a pokémon stronger or more beautiful than they already are." N grimaced. "To be safe I insisted that I keep the tower in case they attempt to resurrect it."

CC almost smiled at his words. "You always stand for what you believe in N. That's one of the things I really like about you."

"N." A commanding voice called from one end of the room. It was Ghetsis wearing a cloak that was half purple and half gold. On the gold half was a purple eye design and on the purple half a gold eye design. He had long wavy green hair like N's but a much grayer shade. He wore a bright red stylized monocle with a white trim. Under his cloak Ghetsis wore his usual white robe. "I heard about what happened, I'm so very sorry I was only working towards what was best for Team Plasma."

"What?" N's eyes widened. "You instigated Project Knightmare?"

"Of course, if we really want to liberate pokémon we'll need as much help as we can get." Ghetsis explained.

"That's no excuse! You cannot honestly think to bring change to the world if you do things like this." N shouted at him. This display shocked even CC a little. She'd never seen N stand up to Ghetsis like that before, he really had grown up since they met.

"How dare you speak to me this way." Ghetsis shouted back.

"Milord N, Lord Ghetsis, Milady CC." The other six sages walked in. "Everything has been set up according to plan."

"It is now time to strike." Another said.

"Alder has returned to his post as Champion." A third told him.

"Right." N said before turning back to CC and giving her a hand and a smile. "Come on CC, let's change the world together."

"Don't think this conversation is over." Ghetsis gave a dirty eye at him.

* * *

CC was suddenly awake. She inspected her surrounding to see she was in a small wooden house, it was the one Lelouch was using while here in Icirrus City. She had been laid on a couch with wooden arms and not much cushioning. She could feel her fingers which was a good sign. She lifted up her hand and wiggled her fingers, making sure that it was operational. It felt heavy and was very sore but it was movable at least.

She looked over to her right to see Lelouch staring intently at nothing with his hand holding his head. His elbow was resting on the arm of the chair he was sitting on with his legs crossed. He was wearing the simple black sleeveless shirt under a brown coat with a black trimming. He was trapped in his head.

"You're awake." CC wince when she heard Rosa's voice. Something about Rosa always bothered her.

"What?" Lelouch almost fell out of his chair when he heard Rosa. He stood up and walked over to CC.

"Are you alright?" Rosa asked kneeling next to her.

CC wasn't sure how Rosa expected her to respond; she'd never even said a word to her before. Did she think that just because she was sick she'd talk to her for some reason?

"CC, how are you feeling?" Lelouch asked.

"Fine." CC held her head which felt as though it was being squished under the weight of a groudon. "Shouldn't you feel it?"

"I haven't been able to feel any of this. If I'd have known I would have had you brought here sooner." Even though they were just speaking mind to mind she could hear the worry hidden just under the surface of his thoughts.

"That's right." CC remembered. "It's N, he's coming."

"What makes you say that?" Lelouch asked.

"Last time this happened was when N and I were together. His broken heart was so taxing to bear that I was reverted back into my Dark Stone. form" CC explained.

"How close is he? When will he be here?" Lelouch asked.

"I don't know. He's close enough that his pain is affecting me, although depending on how intense it is, it could be from any number of kilometers." CC explained.

"So there's no definite way of knowing." Lelouch glared off to the side.

Lelouch stood up and faced Rosa which quickly grabbed her attention. "Rosa, I want you and En to watch over CC for me. Don't let anything and anyone in here not even me, unless I say the password."

"What's going on?" Rosa asked.

"She's just sick, is all." Lelouch lied.

"Is it contagious or something?" Rosa almost stepped back.

"No, she just needs her rest and I'd rather her not be bothered by anyone." Lelouch continued his lie.

"Okay then." Rosa didn't seem sure about this, but she wasn't unwilling either. "What's the password then?"

"When I knock you'll say Code. In response I will say Geass, if I say anything else before or after you open the door, even if its only a sigh, then it either isn't me or I'm being manipulated." Lelouch whispered to her.

"Okay." Rosa nodded.

"I've got to go continue training everyone. Make sure she doesn't get up from that couch and don't leave her side under any circumstance." Lelouch said starting to leave the building.

"Right." Rosa saluted him as he left.

"And one more thing." Lelouch continued. "Protect her with your life, do you understand?"

"Yes." Rosa nodded.

Blake then burst through the door suddenly and closed it behind him. "Blake what are you doing?" Lelouch demanded.

"Sorry sir, I didn't mean to barge in so suddenly but we have a bit of a situation." Blake explained.

"What's that?" Lelouch asked.

"Some one's come into town and their insisting to see you." He continued.

"Who?" Lelouch didn't like the sound of this. Could N already be here?

"She didn't say. But she's really intent on seeing you, right now." Blake said.

It's just some woman, what a relief. Lelouch started towards the door. "Just go up to her and say that I'm busy for now." Lelouch said opening the door.

"Oh really Lulu." It was an all too familiar voice calling him in a name only one person used. Lelouch's eyes widened as he slowly turned to see who it was.

She was about his height with orange hair which she wore down yellow eyes and a big frown on her face. She wore a pink tank top trimmed in red with a white folded collar with white pants to complement her shirt. Her hands were on her hips. No way, it couldn't really be, "Shirley?"


	13. Surely you must be Mistaken

Turn 11: Surely you are Mistaken

Location: Icirrus City

Time: 9:45 AM September 15th

Condition: Clear

"Shirley what are you doing here?" Lelouch asked.

"Excuse me?" She huffed she pulled out a piece of parchment. "What am I doing here? What are you doing here? Out of the blue after a Team Rocket attack, you decide it's a good idea to just leave us and not explain anything except for this stupid little paper that says: _you're going on an adventure and taking Ohgi with you_."

"Shirley this really isn't a great time." Lelouch insisted.

"Next thing I know you're on Television announcing to the world that you're a part of Team Plasma and have declared war on Team Rocket." Shirley ignored his pleas. "And people all around me are calling you a terrorist, and looking all over for you, because of bounty money!" Shirley wadded the paper up and threw it at Lelouch's head.

"I can explain all of this just please can we not do it here?" Lelouch begged.

"Why so you're girlfriends don't have to hear it?" Shirley waved a hand gesturing to the two in the cabin.

"Girlfriend?" Rosa's heart skipped a beat at the idea.

"It really isn't like that. That girl's sick and I'm having my friends here take care of her. You'd know that if you'd just give me a chance to explain." Lelouch told her.

"Alright then, I'll give you five minutes, now explain." Shirley told him.

"Five minutes?" Lelouch whined. "That's too short."

"And it's getting shorter." Shirley pointed out.

Lelouch thought long and hard on how to respond. He couldn't think of anything, no words that could explain what was going on, not in less than five minutes anyways. He could have quoted one of his many speeches he'd crafted but that felt a little dishonest. He wasn't sure she'd understand if he talked to her all day about it. "Well you see… what I mean to say is… it was… I… I…" He'd defeat team rocket on numerous occasions, beat the elite four at age eight, and started a movement that now holds contention for control of Unova, but this was hands down his most difficult challenge yet. Unlike with other things there was no strategy that he could employ.

"I'm waiting." Shirley reminded him as he thought.

_This is bad. Wait is it bad? What are exactly the consequences of not telling her anything? What's the worst she can do? Well she probably would never speak with you ever again. We're close friends and I don't want to ruin that because of this. So I guess the question is what do you treasure more…_

"Lulu!" She shouted and then slapped him forcing him out of his thoughts.

"Hay." Lelouch whined while rubbing his cheek. "I'm thinking alright."

"Since you can't come up with some stupid lie to explain this, how about you just show me what you've been doing." Shirley suggested.

"That's a great idea." Lelouch exclaimed, glad to not have to explain this anymore.

* * *

"Ohmigosh!" Shirley gasped. "Ohgi's so big now."

"That's kind of what pokémon do, they evolve." Lelouch pointed out. "Anyways as I was saying we train here against each other. I carefully select who will be training against whom to provide the top EV yields and maximize team strength. Ohgi here has reached maximum level so I usually set him up against groups of people in order to have them train against superior forces."

"Right." Shirley gave an unsure smile with a lowered eye brow. "You always were better with this stuff then I was. But hay, I thought most trainers trained against wild pokémon."

"Yeah, but that kind of goes against everything we stand for. We don't want to needlessly injure pokémon." Lelouch said.

"And why are you out in the middle of nowhere when you train then?" Shirley continued.

"I don't want to draw any unnecessary attention. The fewer the people who know we're here the less chance people will come after us." Lelouch explained.

"I've got a question though." Shirley started.

"Okay, go ahead." Lelouch said.

"Ever since we started this whole tour I haven't seen any poké-balls." Shirley pointed out.

"We also don't believe in poké-balls. Their crude and force a pokémon to join with you and do things they don't agree with. Team Rocket and hundreds of other competitive battlers imprison, breed and mistreat hundreds of pokémon, most of them to be abandoned like trash." Lelouch explained. "You can't be abandoned if it wasn't your choice to join in the first place, not to mention if you don't want to be there you can just leave. Right?"

Lelouch turned to her and she looked as though a light had gone off in her head. Her face became less tense and a gentle smile grew on her lips. "I think I understand now Lulu."

"You do?" Lelouch asked. He wasn't certain what he said but he was certainly glad she wasn't mad at him anymore.

"Yeah," She nodded in response. When he started about the poké-balls and the professional trainers Shirley finally understood. She wasn't going to tell him her reasoning for believing him, but she knew why he did what he did. It was for Nunnally. Knowing this she couldn't really be so mad at him. She gave him a loving smile. "It's because you're a good person."

Lelouch blinked at her for a second as if he didn't quite understand what she was saying. Perhaps he was over thinking it like he always did. "Okay."

"Well, I'm really glad you indulged me like that. So thanks Lulu." Shirley told him holding her hands behind her back.

"Anytime." Lelouch told her. "Can I ask a favor though?"

"Sure." She nodded.

"How did you find me?" Lelouch asked.

Shirley's brows lowered as if thinking. "I'm not really sure. I was just wondering around looking for you and then I saw a couple of people talking about you and I asked."

"That easy huh?" Lelouch asked. "Thanks anyways."

"Well I better start heading back to Striaton. I wouldn't want to keep anyone waiting." Shirley started but then she felt Lelouch grab her hand. She turned to look at him. "What is it?"

"Just." Lelouch paused as if thinking carefully about his next words. "Be careful."

"Okay." Shirley said as he let go. She started southward. "Wonder what that was about."

Lelouch waited until Shirley was at a save distance before he called, "Chris." Chris ran up as fast as he could with C-Sharp following closely behind.

"You called boss?" He asked.

"I want you to follow that girl until she makes it safely to Striaton City." Lelouch told him.

"Striaton City?" Chris exclaimed. "That's a long way down."

"Yes, and she can't know that your following her so take a pidove along with you." Lelouch continued.

"Are you sure? That's an awful lot of trouble for some random girl." Chris stated.

"I'm sure, now go." Lelouch told him.

"Alright fine." Chris rolled his eyes and left to prepare himself.


	14. Call me Maybe?

Turn 12: Call Me Maybe

Location: Mistralton City

Time: 1:23 PM September 16th

Condition: Sunny

"Good afternoon Kyou chan." He heard Ruri's voice coming from his x-transceiver.

"Hay Ruri san." Kyouhei responded.

"So guess what." She was almost bubbling over with excitement.

"You quit your job as a maid?" Kyouhei hazarded a guess.

"No." Ruri said. "My boss let me have the day off."

"The day off like a full on twenty-four hours to yourself." Kyouhei asked.

"Not exactly." She told him. "Something came up and he had to cancel everything for today and my friend would really like her transceiver back. Are you doing anything right now?"

Kyouhei looked around at his more or less empty surroundings. He had been investigating what happened here but he wasn't really doing anything of any particular importance. "Nope not really."

"Would you mind coming by the Nimbasa Theme Park so I can pick it up?"

"Sure." Kyouhei said. "I look forward to meeting you in person. Is there any place specific you wanted to meet?"

"Um, how about in front of the Ferris Wheel? You can pretty much see it from anywhere in the city." Ruri told him.

"Sounds like a plan. See you there." Kyouhei said his goodbye.

"All right see you." Ruri said before hanging up.

Kyouhei cupped his hands over his mouth. "Hay Riley, come on down we need to get to Nimbasa." He said. Riley came swooping down and Kyouhei climbed on. The two of them set out south-east towards Nimbasa.

* * *

It didn't take them long to get there. Riley swooped down dropping Kyouhei off before he was returned to his poké-ball. He headed into the Nimbasa Theme Park. He could see his target clear as day, the Ferris Wheel.

As it was the middle of a week day there weren't too many people there but there were enough people visiting and on vacation that it wasn't empty either. The plus for him was that standing in front of the Ferris Wheel there was only one girl. She had long pink hair under white dress hat with a pink bow pattern on the left side of the hat. She had corn flower blue eyes and a matching the color on her plain modest minidress with long sleeves, a neckline that reached to the base of the neck and a hemline that reached just below the knees. Over her dress she wore a white low neckline short sleeve blouse. She wore stockings that matched the color of her dress and a pair of white shoes with pink bows tied on opposite sides.

"Must be her." He noted on her rather timid demeanor.

He started towards her and while he was walking she starting looking the other direction obviously searching around for him to show up. "Oh! I should have asked what he looks like." He could hear Ruri muttering. "Green hair, green eyes? Brown hair, brown eyes? Blonde hair, blue eye? I don't even know how tall he's supposed to be."

"Hay." Kyouhei placed a hand on her shoulder.

She leapt back in shock. She almost screamed as she spoke. "No, it's not me, I'm not who you think!"

"Calm down Ruri san. It's me Kyouhei, remember?" Kyouhei asked.

"Ah ha ha, sorry, I thought you were someone else there for a second." Ruri gave an embarrassed smile.

"Here you go." Kyouhei handed her the pink x-transceiver. He could tell she was relieved to see it was all right.

"Oh wow, thank you so much." She gave a gleeful smile as she held it. She put it on.

"Wow, fits like a glass slipper doesn't it. It would almost make my hand numb just trying to put it on." Kyouhei commented.

"You know you can adjust the size of these, right?" Ruri pointed out.

"I know I just didn't want to tamper with something that's not mine you know." Kyouhei said. _And besides, then I couldn't have made the Cinderella reference._

"I suppose so." Ruri said before her face turned a little pink. "Um, Kyou chan, even though I don't need to get this from you anymore, is it alright if we still talk from time to time?"

"Oh sure, I'd love to, Ruri san." Kyouhei gave her a reassuring smile. "Now what's your num…"

Kyouhei was interrupted when suddenly someone else walked up. "It, it can't be!" He stammered. "Your Rukko chan!"

"No, I'm not!" Ruri stepped forward to tell him. She slowly nudged her hands in an up down motion, gesturing him to be quiet. "Now please quiet down, someone might hear you."

"Can you sign my CD?" He asked handing her a CD case with a girl dressed in a rather goofy looking J-Pop outfit. The girl did have a strange resemblance to Ruri.

"Did you say Rukko chan?" Another kid walked up.

"Mommy look, it's Rukko chan." A nearby child pulled on her mother's dress.

"Rukko chan you're my idol!" a girl almost screamed.

Pretty soon there was a mob gathered around the two. Ruri and Kyouhei had to battle masses of ravenous fans to get to her. "Kyou chan!" Ruri cried trying to find him in the massive crowd.

"Right here." Kyouhei picked her up.

"Wa-what are you doing?" She gasped.

"Rescuing you of course." He gave her a pleasant smile before jumping up. One of his feet landed on the head of a nearby fan. He then hopped from head to head like a person would stones in a lake, however in this case it was a lake of ravenous fans. As he did so he took out a poké-ball. In a flash of energy Riley had appeared flying next to them. He first threw Ruri onto his back before jumping on too.

"Wait, I'm scared of heights!" Ruri screamed as they started away.

"Riley, Castelia City!" Kyouhei seemed to have not noticed Ruri's plea and he gave Riley a direction to go.

It screeched in acknowledgement before flying up higher into the sky southward towards Castelia City. Ruri screamed at first before Kyouhei placed a comforting arm around her shoulder. "It's alright. Riley and I do this kind of thing all the time."

Ruri smiled a little as her face turned pink. Then she realized what exactly he said. "What?"

* * *

"Here you go, two Castelia Cones." A man at the stand handed one ice cream cone to Kyouhei and another to Ruri.

"Thank you very much!" The both of them said while accepting them. They began to walk away.

Ruri looked at the cone for a little while before testing it out with a lick. She hummed a pleased note. "Whoa, this is better than I thought it would be."

"You've never tried this before?" Kyouhei asked. "A couple years back this place was huge. Everyone from around Unova came to have this stuff."

"Yeah, I remember that. I never got the chance to have it though. Everyone eventually stopped talking about it and I forgot to ever come here." Ruri explained.

"Too busy?" Kyouhei deduced.

"Yeah." Ruri agreed.

"With your Idol Job?" Kyouhei asked. She nervously nodded before taking a bite of her cone. "So is Rukko you're real name then?"

"No, it's just a screen name, I gave you my real name in hopes that you wouldn't find out?" Ruri explained.

"Why's that?" Kyouhei asked, licking his own cone.

"Because it changes the way people treat and act around me. You saw all those people back there." Ruri reminded him.

"Yeah, but those are just fans. Most adults don't even care what modern trends their kids are into." Kyouhei pointed out.

"But I want friends my own age, people who don't care what song I'm famous for singing." Ruri told him.

"Well if it makes you feel better I don't know what song you're famous for singing. Quite honestly I'm not really into modern trends either." Kyouhei said.

"That's right. You're an old man." Ruri smiled while elbowing him.

"Hay, I'm not old. I'm just as young as you are." Kyouhei told her.

"Oh really? What's your favorite music genre?" Ruri asked.

"Jazz." Kyouhei said.

"Movie?"

"Seven Samurai, or sometimes Gojira when I'm in a mood."

"Food?"

"Plain Onigiri."

"You're an old man." Ruri concluded.

"What about my personal tastes makes you say I'm an old man?" Kyouhei demanded a response.

"Really, all of those things kind of died out over a decade ago. Not to mention they're the exact same things Ojisan likes." Ruri explained.

"Come on Seven Samurai is a classic you've got to love it." Kyouhei explained.

"Exactly, its classic, meaning old." Ruri told him. "Besides, when was the last time a Godzilla movie come out?"

"Three months ago." Kyouhei told her.

"But you still prefer the original that came out like one hundred years ago. Maybe I should start calling you Ojisan?" Ruri pointed out.

"Please don't." Kyouhei whined. "And it's only been sixty years."

"Okay fine, under one condition." Ruri said.

"What I'll do anything." Kyouhei begged.

"Give me your number." Ruri told him.

"Oh right." He just realized they forgot to exchange numbers. "So my number is 930-757-8370."

"Mine is 930-290-5734." The two exchanged their numbers. "Eh?"

"What?" Kyouhei asked.

"Is really that late?" Ruri asked.

Kyouhei looked up. "Judging from the suns positions I'd say definitely."

"I've got to be back home soon. Would you mind giving me a lift home?" Ruri asked.

"No problem." Kyouhei smiled. He took out his poké-ball and let Riley out.

"Don't you have a pokémon that doesn't have to fly us there?" Ruri asked.

"Not unless you want to climb on the back of my dewott." Kyouhei told her. He jumped onto Riley's back. He reached out a hand to her.

"Fine." She muttered, taking the hand. Kyouhei pulled her up.

"Better hold on tight it's going to be a bumpy ride!" Kyouhei said. "Riley, back to Nimbasa City!"

* * *

The two of them jumped off of Riley's back before Kyouhei returned him to his poké-ball. "So where's your house?"

"It's alright; I can make it home from here." Ruri told him.

"Nah uh." Kyouhei shook his head. "Not with the crime rates spiking it's not."

"Fine then, follow me." She lead and he followed.

It didn't take them long until they stumbled upon a quaint apartment building. "This is it, my home. Not as glamorous as you'd think right?"

"I don't know it kind of suits you. You know simple." Kyouhei smiled.

"Oh shut up." She muttered while elbowing him. "Ojisan."

"Alright, that's enough name calling." Kyouhei said.

"Okay." Ruri started off towards the building. "I'll talk to you soon."

"Yeah," Kyouhei agreed.

Ruri was at the door when she suddenly heard her x-transceiver ring. "Hello?"

"Too soon?" She heard Kyouhei's voice. She turned back to see Kyouhei still standing there. He gave a wave and a smile.

"Good night Kyou chan." She hung up before walking through the door.

Kyouhei sighed before leaving to someplace else. "Yup, that wasn't weird at all."

* * *

Standing on a hilltop was a man with short blonde hair combed back with a long blue strand of hair that circled his head. He had yellow eyes behind clear glasses that were currently glowing orange. He wore a white lab coat over a black shirt and slacks with a dark blue trim. He was nonchalantly making notations on the papers being held together by a clipboard. He stopped for a moment and looked up as if thinking. "Hmm, perhaps a little too over the top with the design." He said before returning to his notes.

"Colress, how goes Project Knightmare?" Ghetsis wobbled up with his cane supporting his weight.

"See for yourself." Colress didn't even remove his eyes from his notes as he pointed westward. Following his gesture, Ghetsis saw the magnificently horrid sight of the Village Bridge completely engulfed in flames. Pieces of it were falling into the river below but even then the flames didn't seem to go out. It looked as though hell itself had risen up to consume this village. Ghetsis' eye started to glow with wonder, before Colress interrupted. "It appears the Hedron Cannon is perhaps a little too powerful, if we want to take someone alive we're going to need to switch it to a much lower setting. Perhaps an ice setting? Fire? Lightning? The design is also a little over the top if we really want to mass produce it, but outside of that it seems to work perfectly. Your candidate to test it seemed to be a perfect choice outside of his rather blunt distaste for the operation."

"It's magnificent!" Ghetsis almost started laughing. "Perfect even!"

"Perfect?" Colress seemed to finally take notice to Ghetsis.

Flying up was a man with black hair tied into a long ponytail. He had intense and agitated brown eyes which worked into his scowl. He wore a Black Plasma grunt uniform with the exception that he had a dark blue flak jacket and a sword sheathed at his waist side. He was riding a large insectoid creature that seemed to have a purple metallic exoskeleton. It had two long legs. Extending from its thin arms were two long steel blades. It had a round saucer like head with a thin toothy mouth and two large red eyes that almost looked like headlights. Mounted on its back is a large single barrel cannon with a similar color scheme to the rest of it. On the back of the cannon was a small battery compartment that powered the cannon and possibly the whole creature.

"So this is Genesect." Ghetsis commented. "After all these years, I almost didn't think that I'd ever get to see it in person."

"I destroyed the city just like you asked, now stop this senseless destruction." He ordered.

"You're not really in a position to make such demands, Li Xingke." Ghetsis reminded him.

"Oh really? If word gets out that you've destroyed an entire village just to test out your stupid machine…" Xingke started.

"Please, you don't have the guts." Ghetsis shrugged off his comment.

"And besides, no matter how people react to it, it wouldn't matter because now that we have genesect, we're virtually unstoppable." Colress pointed out.

"You put too much faith in your technology." Xingke muttered. "There are too many ways to easily dispatch with this kind of pokémon."

"On the contrary, this is only Mark I, by the time I'm finished with Project Knightmare it'll be the most powerful pokémon in the world." Colress put away his notes.

"There is one last test I'd like to exact before we continue though." Ghetsis explained.

"What's that?" Xingke grumbled.


	15. A Challenger Approaches

Turn 13: A Challenger Approaches

Location: Route 6

Time: 11:22 AM September 17th

Condition: Cloudy

Shirley was walking southward towards Driftveil City. She was smiling with confidence that everything was right in the world again. Chris watching carefully from the nearby cliffs wasn't quite so cheerful.

"How did I land this job?" He wondered to himself impatiently. "Just a few weeks ago I was one of the biggest names in the gang. Look at me now, reduced to watching some random chick to make sure she makes it home alright. Why does Lelouch even care?"

He heard a quiet and modest laugh coming from nearby. He turned around to see another cliff drop. Following the drop he saw a shadowy figure. He couldn't make out any distinguishable features about him as the sun was almost directly behind him. He could tell that he was wearing a cloak of some sort but that was it.

Chris was distracted when suddenly he heard a burst of flame shoot out. He turned to see that C-Sharp was under attack. Everything went black when suddenly felt pressure on his face. He didn't know it but the figure jumped from the ledge right on top of him, knocking him unconscious. "Your kind is so very weak."

* * *

Shirley was almost to Driftveil City; it should be just beyond this next path. As she continued she got an alarming feeling. She felt as though she was being watched, or followed. When she'd turn to look there was nothing there, but that was part of what made it so eerie to her. Normally there would be some sort of pokémon rustling around in the grass, wind flowing, something, but nothing was there.

It seemed as if the world around her had suddenly become perfectly still and it was unnerving to say the least. But suddenly as if from nowhere she heard a loud noise and she ran as fast as she could towards Driftveil fearing the worst.

She looked back to see if anything was chasing her and it looked like something was heading her direction from the tall grass she just couldn't see it. She looked ahead a moment too late as she noticed some guy in front of her. She tried to stop but it was too late. She rammed into him with tremendous force. He seemed fine, however, she was knocked back right into the ground.

"Ow." She rubbed her head.

"Oh I'm so sorry." He had a kind and gentle sounding voice. She looked up to see a man wearing a white poncho over a black hoodie with the hood up obscuring her view of his face. He wore gray pants and seemed to have some sort of cube hanging from one of the loops of his pants. She could see a necklace escaping the man's dark hood. He warmly reached out a hand to offering her help up.

"No, no, it's my fault; I should have paid more attention to where I was going." Shirley insisted taking his hand. He pulled her up.

"Well I wasn't harmed so there's really no need." He told her.

"Thanks for the help up anyways. I've got to go." Shirley said beginning to walk away. As she did so, however, she realized that she couldn't move any further.

She turned to see the man was still holding her hand and rather tightly too, it was sort of painful. She grew concerned when suddenly a cruel looking smile appeared from under his dark hood. "You know where Lelouch is, don't you?"

* * *

"So what do you think?" N asked.

"It's incredible, what's it called?" CC asked scarfing down another slice.

"You really have been trapped in there for hundreds of years, what a shame." N began. "We call it pizza, although I have to say that this wasn't really my best attempt."

"You made this?" CC blinked at him.

"Of course, it wouldn't be a special treat if it wasn't special in some way. This is how I've always celebrated with my friends." N told her.

"Friends?" CC turned away returning to her lethargic face. She wasn't unfamiliar with the word, it was just something that she didn't really believe in anymore.

"Yeah, friends. You can't tell me you've never had a friend before." N said. "I know for a fact that isn't a modern invention."

"How?" CC asked him.

Now N was blinking at her. "What do you mean?"

"How do you know that friend isn't just some modern invention? What makes you say there's anyone in the world that could really be called friend?" CC asked flopping over into the curve of the ramp they were sitting on.

"Well you're my friend, zorua's my friend, zorua's also your friend. We're all friends, striving for a beautiful wonderful dream." N said. "Don't you think that we're friends?"

"That sounds more like allies in some warfront. As soon as the war is over we'll all forget about each other and go our separate ways." CC told him.

"That's a depressing way of looking at things." N said.

"It's true though." CC told him.

"Okay then, if we're not friends then I guess that I'm not sharing my pizza with you." N shrugged.

"What?" CC sat up in outrage.

"But now I'm all lonely, who am I going to share this pizza with?" N was obviously trying to goad her into taking back what she said.

"You can't be serious." CC said.

"Totally serious. I guess I'll just have to eat this pizza all alone with no friends." N toke a slice and started eating it. "My, even though it's all melted and warm, it just feels so cold when I'm eating it alone. If Only I had someone to share this wonderful, delicious, melty, pizza with. You know like a friend."

"You can eat it with me." CC told him. She was trying not to sound like a beggar.

"Yeah, but pizza is a food you share with friends. If you're not a friend I might as well eat it alone." N insisted.

"Well," CC's face started turning sort of pink. "I'm your friend."

"That's right. We're the best of friends." N told her while handing the plate of pizza over to her. She started eating a slice. N gave an embarrassed smile. "Although if you keep eating it like that we're going to need to make more pizza."

"Natural Harmonia!" The harsh voice of Ghetsis reached their ears. He stomped into the room, his long cloak trailing behind him. "What are you doing here? Goofing off again?"

"Well, CC and I were just celebrating sir." N shot straight up.

"Celebrating?" Ghetsis barked. "Honestly N, you should be focusing on more important things then slacking off. Not only that, but you've dragged Zekrom into your little game too. You're supposed to be the King of Team Plasma, the least you could do is act the part."

"She doesn't like that name." N almost stuttered.

"What?" Ghetsis leaned in as if he didn't hear him.

"I said her name is CC not Zekrom." N told him.

"CC, what kind of name is that? Now stop playing around and get to work." Ghetsis told him.

"Yes sir." N muttered under his breath.

* * *

Rosa sat up in her chair awaiting the tea to heat up on the stove. She smiled quaintly while whistling a little bit.

Rosa took out a few cups in preparation for when the tea would be ready. She was a little reluctant to accept her current assignment at first but it was sort of nice to kick back and relax for a while. "CC seems ill as of late. While I'm out training the new recruits I need you watch over her?" She recollected Lelouch's words to her before leaving.

It was sort of odd being asked to sit around and watch over Lelouch's Mistress. Lelouch's Mistress is the term Chris originally coined to describe CC to the recruits and it caught on rather quickly as a result. Lelouch didn't keep tabs on anyone nearly as much as he does on her, and she didn't even have any recognizable purpose either. She just stands by him like some enigmatic mistress. Lelouch personally dislikes this nickname and CC would probably protest it too if she ever spoke.

In all this time, the entire two days she's had this assignment Rosa hasn't even so much as heard a peep out of her. Although her condition seemed to only worsen as the days went by. When she suggested they go see a doctor or something, Lelouch rather loudly responded. "Absolutely not!" He never explained why.

She looked over at CC who was lying quietly on the couch asleep. She seemed to be breathing heavily which made her question exactly what Lelouch's reasoning is for not letting her see a doctor or at least a nurse of some kind, even a poké-center nurse would do fine.

Rosa took the tea off the burner and started to pour some for herself. She heard a noise and saw that CC was awake. "Oh you're awake, you want some tea?" She offered politely. CC didn't speak she simply gave a slight nod.

Under normal circumstances she might have attributed her silence to just being in her nature but the way she was now, she wouldn't blame someone for not speaking. She poured some more tea and took the cup over to CC.

"Can you drink by yourself?" Rosa asked. It wasn't too long ago that she was too sick to even drink by herself. CC nodded signifying that she could and Rosa handed it to her after she sat up. Her skin was cold as ice, that couldn't be a good sign. "Do you need anything else?"

CC just shook her head before taking a sip. Rosa headed back to the kitchen and grabbed her own cup. She took a sip of the tea she poured for herself before she heard a soft clumping sound. She turned around to see that CC had accidentally dropped the cup.

"Are you okay?" Rosa walked up with a towel to clean up the tea. CC looked a little shaken up. Rosa helped her into a laying position. "Maybe you should just lie down for now."

"No." CC told her. "You need to tell Lelouch."

"You can talk?" Rosa almost feinted it was so shocking.

"Listen, you need to tell Lelouch something terrible is coming." CC commanded her.

"But." Rosa was still caught on the novelty of hearing CC speak.

"Go!" She commanded.

"Fine, En you stay here and watch over her." Rosa started out of the building. Slamming the door behind her she ran as fast as she could and almost slid across the wet grass before heading towards Route 8 where everyone else was. She wasn't sure about disobeying Lelouch's direct command but CC seemed intent on getting that vague piece of information to Lelouch plus En was there.

She almost slid on some water as she rushed over to the Icirrus Moor. It didn't take her very long before she finally found Lelouch. She ran up to him. Before she could speak Lelouch had noticed her presence.

"Rosa?" He didn't seem pleased. "What are you doing here?"

"It's CC, she needs you." Rosa said.

"What?" Lelouch seemed confused now.

"Come on!" Rosa grabbed his hand and started pulling his in the direction of the city. By the time they made it back they were both panting. "Rosa wait outside."

Lelouch opened the door, CC looked horrible. He walked up to her side and closed the door behind him before he clasped her hand in his "What's going on?" Lelouch asked her.

"It's N, he's here." CC told him.

"How do you know, I thought you couldn't sense his location anymore?" Lelouch asked.

"No I said I couldn't pinpoint his exact location, but he is in this vicinity." CC explained.

"Is he dangerous?" Lelouch asked.

"Well." A third voice intruded into their conversation. "Not if you don't give me what's mine first."

Lelouch and CC followed the sound to see a man heavily dressed in a white poncho and black hoodie. His hood was down revealing his lime green hair tied into a long scruffy looking ponytail. He had a calm smile that almost seemed emotionless which seemed to match his soulless gray eyes quite well. The necklace he wore seemed to have a Bisharp pendent on it.

"I presume you're N then?" Lelouch glared at him.

"I see my reputation precedes me. Yes it is me, N." He introduced himself while flipping his hair.

"What do you want?" Lelouch asked.

"I simply want what's mine." He explained with a cruel grin growing on his lips before he finished. "Lulu..."

Lelouch's eyes widened at the sound of the name. Only one person called him by that name. "I swear to god if you lay a finger on her…"

"Or you'll what? Take my organization? my pokémon? my underling? my respect? Or perhaps all the above." His demeanor became more jagged and angered. He then sighed letting go of his anger and pulled back his hair as if to regain his calm. "Don't worry I haven't done anything to either Chris, C-Sharp or even Shirley for that matter... yet."

"I'll give you anything." Lelouch told him.

"CC, that's all I ask for." N explained.

"But." Lelouch's whole body shuttered. He couldn't really hand over his most valuable asset.

"Don't worry I'll make it easy on you. Bring CC to me at the Dragonspiral Tower before this time tomorrow and I'll trade you for them. Fail to do so and they're miserable little lives will be cut short." N explained. He walked into the shadows of the room and disappeared as if into thin air.

Lelouch weighed the possibilities before he felt something cold smooth wrap around his hand. It was CC's hand; she was looking up at him. Her whole body was shaking as if with fear. "You can't let him take me Lelouch." She was pleading to him.

"I don't think I really have a choice." Lelouch glared into space.

* * *

Author's Notes: Eh, sorry everyone something came up so it took me a while to get these chapters done. Plus not a whole lot actually happened the last couple chapters, I apologize for that too. But they were still important and will have some importance later.


	16. Tower of Doom

Turn 14: The Tower of Doom

Location: Dragonspiral Tower

Time: 8:37 PM September 17th

Condition: Rainy

The Dragonspiral Tower, an ancient tower made of stone and mystery. It has no divided rooms to speak of; it is just an open area with hardly any floor to separate on floor from another. A man could easily fall from the top to the bottom inside the tower without much trouble. Outside of the four walls that make the exterior of the tower there are few to no other walls.

A man loud enough could create an echo that will go back and forth from top to bottom at least seventeen times before the sound waves finally dissipate. Although if you were to remain still and quiet, you can hear the eerie mournful singing of an unknown creature no one knows, in an indescribable language too ancient to even be recognized.

"What's taking him so long?" N muttered under his breath as he paced back and forth waiting for Lelouch at the topmost room in the tower. He turned to his two captives which were both gagged and tied up to chairs rather tightly. Standing just behind the two was a Carracosta. N shook his head. "No, no, I gave him until noon tomorrow I'll let him have some more time."

Behind them was a giant hole in the wall which N initially used to escape the tower with Zekrom years ago. Though the hole he could see a the rain and storm flying in the nights sky outside. Just seeing it brought memories back. He almost closed his eyes as if to embrace them before he heard the echoing of footsteps coming from below.

N turned to see Lelouch struggling up the steps carrying CC on his back. Her long hair was as pitch black and beautiful as he remembered. Lelouch was shaking a little as if the weight of CC on his back was difficult to bare.

"I've brought her." Lelouch asked. He probed the area with his mind. He could detect C-Sharp but he couldn't pinpoint his exact area. "Where's C-Sharp?"

"Don't worry; he's safely away from your kind." N gave a reassuring smile which was sort of creepy considering the circumstances.

"Hmm, something's strange; I can't hear CC's thought." N pointed out.

"She's been that way for a while now. Your very presence is making her sick? You're like poison to her." Lelouch told him. "If I give CC to you, she'll just revert back into the Dark Stone and be useless to you."

"You're lying, I'm not making her sick, people are, you are, and the world is making her sick. Besides I know the cure; I know how to make her strong again no matter what." N told him pulling out a knife and holding it against Shirley's neck. "Now hold completely still for me please."

"You're insane!" Lelouch glared at him. His glare was quickly replaced by shock when suddenly CC was forced from his arms. He looked up to see a feathered and prehistoric looking archeops carrying her towards N on the other end of the room. Once it had placed CC a few feet to the side of the captives it flew over and landed on the head of one of the chairs.

"That remains to be seen." N smiled at him putting the knife away. He walked over to CC who was sleeping to check on her when suddenly swooping in from the hole in the back of the room a large black bird flew in. As its wings became engulfed in steel, it whacked the Carracosta first and the Archeops second. N quickly snapped around to see what the commotion was about only to be knocked into the ground with a punch.

CC was now standing over N glaring down at him. "But, how? You're sick."

"You're right CC is sick." CC, or who N thought was CC pulled off her long black hair and tossed it onto the floor. She pulled a hair pin out letting her long maroon hair fall into a slightly spiked style. She took out a pair of contacts revealing her ice blue eyes. Flapping over and perching on her arm was the black bird revealed to be a mandibuzz. "You can call me, Kallen Kozuki!"

Lelouch ran over and grabbed N's knife from the ground. He untied Shirley's gag before beginning to cut her binds off. As he was doing so he heard N begin to laugh which distracted him for a moment. Lelouch was then knocked back into the ground by a painful sucker punch. He followed the pain to the source of the punch and almost gasped when he realized it had come from Shirley. "What?"

"You're so naïve Lelouch, really." N began to laugh hysterically.

Lelouch watched in horror as Shirley's clothes and skin started to turn into black and gray fur. Her hands became rose red claws, her hair grew longer and thicker, and became pitch black with red highlights. Her face began to lengthen until she had a narrow snout with whiskers. It wasn't Shirley at all but a Zoroark.

"Quite the girlfriend Lelouch." Kallen said. "Stadfeld, use steel wing."

"Carracosta, use stone edge. Zoroark, use Retaliate." N commanded.

Lelouch rolled to the right quickly dodging the Zoroark's blow with barely enough time to do so. Lelouch then got up as fast as he could, figuring his chances of dodging were better while standing. Kallen's madibuzz, Stadfeld, swooped off of her shoulder and aimed carefully for the carracosta.

Stadfeld hit the carracosta knocking it down to the ground. It was about to attack with a devastating stone edge when suddenly another creature swooped in. This time from the stairs, it ran a quickened pace right towards the carracosta and leapt forward. It extended an empowered fist slamming into the carracosta's shell. The carracosta flew backwards to the wall like a fast ball out of a park. When it finally hit the wall the sound of cracking and breaking could be heard throughout, the wall was mostly intact minus a minor indentation in the shape of a shell.

Standing where the turtle pokémon used to be was a short vicious looking creature. She stood on two legs with white fur covering the whole of her body. The exception to his was the two claws it used as hand were covered in a blood red fur. A lightning shape of red fur extended from down her chest with a similar shape over her left eye as if a scar. She had two pointed ears, one was white the other red, and a white fluffy tail. She looked vicious despite the fact it was panting from the last move it used. It was a Zangoose.

"Dang it." N returned the Carracosta to his poké-ball.

"You're timing was impeccable Chiba." Lelouch said.

"Thanks." The zangoose licked her licked one of her talons as if trying to look cool.

"A Zangoose?" Kallen glanced at it out of the corners of her eyes.

"Yes, I've been training her on the sides when I had some free time." Lelouch explained.

"Archeops!" N commanded. It swooped down and grabbed him flying out into the rainfall from the opening. He then returned his zoroark to his poké-ball. "You've made a terrible mistake Lelouch! Now pretty little Shirley's going to have to die!"

"Oh no you don't!" Kallen leapt on the back of Stadfeld. He shrieked a vicious shriek before setting off after N and the archeops.

Lelouch ran up as if he was going to try and join but it was too late. He watched as the two of them flew off into the distance. Lighting flashed in the distance. He then turned and pointed to Chris still tied up to the chair. "Slash!"

Chris' eye widened when he heard it. When he saw Chiba launch towards him he closed his eyes. He heard the swooping of her deadly talons followed by a snapping sound. He tensed for but a moment and realized he was still alive and then opened one of his eyes to check on the damage. The ropes binding him and the gag had all been cut, but miraculously he was unharmed.

"I'm alive." He sighed. His sigh was immediately interrupted whenever Lelouch rather vigorously grabbed his shoulders.

"Where are they going? Where did they take Shirley?" Lelouch demanded shaking him back and forth.

"Celestial Tower." Chris quickly responded. "He held me there for a while before he brought me here for the trade."

"Is C-Sharp there too?" Lelouch asked.

"No, he's somewhere in this tower." Chris explained.

"Then start looking for him, Chiba and I'll start towards the Celestial Tower." Lelouch explained running off as fast as he could.

"Do you really think that you can get there before N does?" Chiba asked as they headed off. Her arms tailed behind her as she ran faster than Lelouch could muster.

Chiba almost wished that she didn't ask when he responded with a long winded explanation. "N will be roaming around trying to get Kallen and Stadfeld of his tail before he returns. He wouldn't want someone interrupting him while he tries and kills her.

"If he finds them annoying enough then he'll have to turn around and start fighting him. It won't take too long for him to be victorious with a type advantage like that." Lelouch continued. "Although Stadfeld is pretty good at dodging so the battle won't be immediately in his favor. If she manages to pull off a flatter than the battle will be even longer and more in our favor.

"If by some miracle Stadfeld and Kallen do manage to defeat N's archeops then our time will dramatically increase and we shouldn't have any troubles getting there before he does." Lelouch said now panting.

"Do you always think this much?" Chiba asked.

* * *

Lelouch had finally made it up to the top of Celestial tower. He was panting holding his knees. He looked up to the bell of the tower to see Shirley tied to a chair directly under the bell. The chair she was on was standing on top of a wobbly looking stand. Tied around her neck was the rope that is used to ring the bell with just barely enough room for her to breath. "Lulu!" She cried; he could see the desperation on her face.

He was glad that he knew it was her. "Chiba!" Lelouch was about to tell her to free Shirley when suddenly N fell down in front between them. He grabbed hold of a rope that was tied to one of the legs on the stand.

"Uh, uh, uh." N waved a finger back and forth. "If you move a move an inch closer then I'll pull this rope and we'll see exactly how pure your little Shirley really is. We wouldn't want that would we? I mean, what if it turns out your pretty little friend is actually a monster inside."

Lelouch knew what he was referring to. According to legend the sound the bell makes is dependent upon who pulls it. Of course that wasn't exactly what he was referring to right now.

Something caught Lelouch's eye from a distance. "So I'm assuming that you had to fight Kellen then."

"Correct. She was easy to beat." N explained.

"Oh really?" Lelouch asked.

"Stadfeld, brave bird!" He heard Kallen's voice.

Before N could react Stadfeld had torn right through the rope holding Shirley's neck hostage only just not grazing the top of her head. As it swooped in a massive gust of wind trailed behind causing Shirley's hair to fly around wildly. Stadfeld then grazed N's shoulder but it still hit with enough force to almost send him flying off the tower's top, but slammed right into the archeops knocking it out cold.

"Ow!" N grabbed hold of his shoulder before letting out all of his pokémon. His remaining team consisted of a Zoroark, Klinklank, and vanilluxe.

These were not really favorable circumstances. Stadfeld may be strong but most of these pokémon had a type advantage over him. Depending on who was faster with Zoroark's fighting type moves it could end badly between him and Chiba. N could also read the strength of pokémon so he knew what both of their pokémon were capable of. They would have to win this battle out of sheer dumb luck.

"Stadfeld, roost!" Kallen commanded.

"Chiba, hit him with another close combat!" Lelouch shouted. N didn't speak but his pokémon moved anyways. Lelouch had to assume he was giving out commands mentally.

Stadfeld landed on the ground recovering from the last brave bird while Chiba lunged forward with her talons closed into a fist sending a rain of attacks down on the Zoroark and knocking it unconscious. The klinklank then floated on next to Stadfeld and released a bolt of lightning shocking it. Vanilluxe stood still and released a massive cold blizzard that hit both friend and foe alike. Stadfeld fell defeated.

"Dang it." Kallen cried.

It was lucky that Chiba managed to beat out Zoroark but now it appeared as though the odds were hardly in his favor as it was now two hardly damaged opponents to his one weakened pokémon. He didn't have too long to think though, N's pokémon were already stirring for the next attack.

"Quick Chiba, get that vanilluxe with a swagger." Lelouch commanded.

The vanilluxe floated on next to it and started to breathe a heavy frost breath but Chiba managed to dodge the attack easily. She then turned her back to him. This gesture made the vanilluxe fume with anger. Klinklank unaffected by the gesture moved on to attack with a bright beam of metallic energy. Chiba only barely dodgde this one.

"Excellent." Lelouch said. He had now gotten a mild advantage. With vanilluxe confuse like that it was unlikely that he would land a blow on Chiba. Now all that was left would be to finish off the Klinklank. "Get the klinklank with a close combat!"

Chiba turned around and dashed for the klinklank unleashing a flurry of punches beating it senselessly into the ground until it was unconscious. The vanilluxe tried to go on a help but accidentally fell right into the ground injuring itself. While it was yet on the ground Chiba leapt over and did the same to the vanilluxe. N had been defeated.

"No!" N shouted falling to his knees. "How could this happen?"

"Chiba, keep an eye on him." Lelouch commanded running over to Shirley. While the battle had been ensuing, Kallen had taking the opportunity to free Shirley. He let out a gleeful sigh. Before he could say anything Shirley leapt into his arm almost sobbing from the stress of the situation as the rain water trickled down her face like tears.

"Lulu." She muttered into his shoulder.

Lelouch held up and patted her back comfortingly. "It's alright Shirley. It's over."

Kallen rolled her eyes. "I guess I'll just carry Stadfeld alone then." She shook her head before picking up her wounded pokémon.

"Thank you Kallen, I don't know how I can ever repay you." Lelouch said.

"How about we just call it even." Kallen shrugged.

"Fine with me." Lelouch turned to Shirley. "Would you mind if I helped Kallen with that?"

"Sure." She nodded.

Lelouch left to go help Kallen lift her unconscious bird pokémon. Shirley followed behind and started to help them too. "Come on Chiba we're going home." Chiba ran up to follow behind them.

"Oh no you're not." N muttered to himself taking out a knife. He ran up to them and was about to strike at Lelouch's back before Chiba quickly twirled around and forced him back with a might punch. N started skidding backwards on the water until he was at the ledge of the tower. In order to spare himself from falling off the edge he grabbed hold of the rope that was tied around Shirley's neck not too long ago.

Suddenly ringing through the entire tower was a horrid and dreadful banging sound that halted Lelouch and everyone who were bracing themselves from the sound. "What was that?" Shirley gasped.

N had accidently rung the bell while trying to save his own life. His eyes widened at the horrid sound of it. He had rung the bell before and it had been a gentle and kind sound that time. Now it was a horrid banging sound like sound of some sort of unpleasant thudding, and like the noise, N's heart dropped at a sudden realization.

He looked around him, all the destruction and pain surrounding him. He had been the cause of it all. He had a horrified expression as he looked down at his hand currently holding a dagger. He dropped the dagger and let out a horrified wail of pain and agony as he realized what he had done and attempted to do.

"What have I done?" He said beginning to tear up.

"What am I?" He cried loudly falling to his knees in weakness. "How did it get this far?"

Shirley looked back her brows lowering in pity for him. Lelouch saw the look on her face as he felt Stadfeld become as if a little heavier ever so slowly. "Shirley, don't."

Ignoring Lelouch's suggestion, Shirley let go of the madibuzz and headed over to the sobbing N. "What are you doing?" Kallen cried as she noticed what she was doing.

Shirley then knelt down next to N placing a hand on his shoulder. "What are you doing!" Lelouch threw the rest of Stadfeld on Kallen and started towards Shirley.

"Hay." Kallen waved back and forth trying to keep her balance as she held her pokémon.

"It's alright." Shirley whispered, taking him into her arms. "Don't cry."

"But I'm a monster." N muttered back. "A freak."

"No you're not. You're just sad and confused." Shirley said attempting to comfort him. Lelouch was about start talking but then as if she could feel it she glared back at him telling him to back off. Lelouch rolled his eyes and stood down. "I was confused a while back. I felt like I was betrayed by the person I care for the most. I didn't know what I was going to do. I didn't know if I could ever forgive them for what they did.

"But you know what, I put my best foot forward and I all ended well in the end." She reassured him. "If I can do it, then I know you can forgive yourself and move on forward."

"Do." N stuttered. "Do you really think so?"

"Yes, of course you can. You can forgive anything if you really want to." Shirley told him.

"Thank you." N said finally accepting the embrace.

After what felt like an hour of hugging Kallen and Chiba were thoroughly done with this and had left. Lelouch certainly wasn't going to just leave Shirley and N alone so he stayed for all of it in silence. After feeling more confident in himself, N got up.

"Thank you so very much." N said. "You had no reason to but you were very nice to me."

"Don't mention it." Shirley waved off his complement.

"Lelouch." N turned to him.

"What?" Lelouch seemed shocked at being addressed.

"CC, bring her to the Dragonspiral Tower. If you place her in the waters there then she will her full strength again." N told him.

"Thank you." Lelouch said almost with a bow of respect.

"No Lelouch." N said walking up to the edge of the tower. He looked out at the distance for a moment taking in the lights, the rain, and sounds, and the beauty of the world. He looked out as if he was seeing the world for the first time. He turned back to face Lelouch and Shirley, he nodded to both of them.

"Thank you."

Lelouch's eyes widened and Shirley gasped when they saw he was leaning backwards. Lelouch ran as if to try and grab him but it he was too far away. By the time Lelouch reached where N stood he was completely out of view.

Shirley ran up next to Lelouch to see but she couldn't see anything either. Between the rain and the surrounding darkness it was too difficult to even see too far down. "Is… Is he dead?"

"I don't know." Lelouch shook his head.

Suddenly they heard running from behind them. Lelouch and Shirley turned to see Kallen, Stadfeld, Chris, C-Sharp, and Chiba, each with distressed expressions. "Lelouch!"

"What is it?" Lelouch asked.

"It's Black Plasma!" Chris panted. "They're attack Icirrus City."

"That's not the worst of it. Team Rocket is attacking Mistralton City." Kallen added.

"Crap, right now?" Lelouch asked. _We're surrounded. They could have attack any other time, why now?_ "Chris take Shirley to the Mistralton Cave, she should be safe there. Kallen stay here and defend Mistralton as well as you can. If possible I'll send reinforcements from Icirrus."

"Right." Kallen said.

"What? I'm sitting this one out again?" Chris seemed disappointed.

"Get going, we need to move now." Lelouch commanded.

* * *

Next Time: Gang Wars!

* * *

Author's Notes: Guess what, somebody actually voted on my Hilbert Versus Suzaku Poll. I'm not going to tell you which they voted for but I can tell you that I am thoroughly shocked. Just thought I'd drop that in on you, and in case you wanted to chime in you can visit my profile and vote.


	17. Phase 3: Gang Wars

.

Phase 3: Gang Wars

Turn 15: Shen Hu's Mighty Victory

Location: Dragonspiral Tower

Time: 11:47 PM September 17th

Condition: Humid

"Lelouch, we're getting hammered out here!" A voice called to him from his transceiver.

"Just wait a little longer, I'm almost there." Lelouch shouted. In the distance he could hear the sounds of battle not far off in route 7. He couldn't pay attention to that though. He ran as fast as he could. Though he was panting and struggling to carry CC, he was determined to make it to the Dragonspiral Tower.

Once he entered the tower he finally saw it, the little pool of water off to the side. It was a little deep so he decided he would go in as well to keep her from drowning. He might have to explain why the two of them are soaking but considering the situation, he doubted anyone would even notice.

He jumped right into the water carrying CC with him. It was cold as ice, although it felt odd somehow, like it wasn't water in the strictest sense. He broke the surface and looked to see CC floating next to him, she still looked unconscious.

It didn't appear to be making any difference. "Crap." Lelouch slammed his fist against a nearby wall. In retrospect, perhaps he shouldn't have taken advice from a guy who almost killed Shirley, and then proceeded to commit suicide.

Suddenly he felt a jolt run through him. He heard something echo through his head, a name perhaps, he could feel that CC was now awake. He could feel everything she was feeling again. Then he felt a jolt of electricity shoot right through his body.

"Uh oh." Lelouch's eyes widened. He jumped up the wall grabbing the ledge of the pool and pulled himself out. As he did so the electric jolts only seemed to grow more common and more powerful. He panted a little before getting up.

Before he could turn around Lelouch heard a draconian roar followed suddenly by a large black form emerged from the waters. It laid its large webbed wing-like arms down on both sides of Lelouch as if to hold itself up in the water. He could see under the wings of its arms were its three talon claws.

It had a sleek pitch black body reminiscent of CC's hair except for more leather-like in appearance. It appeared to have four shoulders with the top shoulder connected to the two long black wings on its back which appeared very flat unlike the arms which were more rounded.

Its head featured two wavy cloud-like horns pointing backwards which glowed dark blue at the tips. The lower jaw of the creature was much sleeker like the rest of the body while above the upper jaw appeared much more jagged in nature. It bore two red eyes with a white sclera and black iris. The skin and by extension the water around it seemed to be discharging with pure electrical energy.

The creature then stepped out of the water and Lelouch had to step back in order to keep the creature in full view. He could now see its thick strong looking legs and its cone shaped tail which glowed the same eerie dark blue that the horns did although it seemed to go dark returning to black along with its breathing. On the tail there appeared to be two rings which didn't glow with the rest of it. The first was closer to the base of the tail where it was the thickest and the second was almost to the end of the tail where it was thinnest and sported three jagged spikes.

True to the nature of the beast, light seemed to bend around it. It was as if it couldn't touch the skin of the monster creating a shadow-like luster surrounding the beast making it appear much darker. The only light that could be seen directly from the creature was the lights emanating from its horns and tail.

It stood at least twice his height, if not taller, and as he looked up at the creature from its feet he couldn't see the shoulders, back wings, eyes, or the top of its head. Lelouch almost couldn't believe his eyes when he saw the creature, it was magnificent, and what was more so, he could feel the power surging through her through their connection. The euphoria he was currently experiencing rivaled if not overshadowed what he felt when they first exchanged hands. His eye activated on its own the power was so great.

He held his head with his hand before embracing the power that surged through them. Lelouch began to laugh uncontrollably. His maniacal laughter echoed throughout the tower like the sound of a mastermind who had finally achieved his goals. He felt he could do anything. Break anything, anyone. It didn't matter to him anymore, how or why this worked, the mere fact that it did was much more important right now. "I see it now. The path to our dreams lay right before us this whole time!

"Ghetsis, Team Rocket, conspiracies, they are all for naught, nothing can stop us now." Lelouch laughed again.

"Shall we head for the battlefield then?" CC's voice echoed though his frenzied mind.

"Not as you are now." Lelouch said trying to contain himself. "I would like to keep you a secret a bit longer if possible. With the power we now share I am sure that Ohgi, Chiba and I will be more than enough to stop whatever Ghetsis has planned for us."

"If you insist." CC acknowledged nodding her head. Darkness surrounded her body obscuring her from his view. Once it dissipated, CC stood in her human form, wearing nothing but the sleek black body suit, her long black hair flowed wildly before it fell back down to her sides. "I will stay by your side as a guardian just in case though."

"Here." Lelouch threw her some clothes to wear over her body suit. "I'll head battlefield."

"No time." CC threw her arm around him. Lelouch jerked a little when he realized that they were floating. Then they started flying right to the battlefield.

* * *

"Where is that punk Lelouch?" Cross growled after dodging an attack from a giant rock. Gidra had just bounced it off while protecting En. The rock then flopped over into a nearby pond as they were continuously pushed back.

The field on Route 7 was overrun with Black Plasma and their pokémon, pushing back their forces. Cross was leading his men as best of his abilities but it wasn't enough. Whoever was leading this attack was obviously an accomplished tactician.

"I'm here." They heard Lelouch shout announcing to the world that he has taken to the field. Standing beside him was Ohgi, Chiba and CC.

"It's about time." Rosa was relieved running up to him. Her eyes focused on his. "Lelouch, your eye."

"It's nothing." He brushed her off.

"Lelouch, things are bad. They've overrun this position." Cross explained.

"I can see that." Lelouch said. "What happened? There were at least ten more units stationed here."

"They moved faster than we anticipated. They got cut off from us and it's been an uphill battle ever since."

"Alright, Blake and Zack, take command our right flank, Ohgi will accompany you. Cross and Gidra, take command of our left flank, Chiba will be my support to you. I will take command of the center force, Rosa you and En will be in charge of the recovery force." Lelouch barked out orders.

"Right." They all agreed and separated.

"Now, Blake, Cross, I want you to command your units to remain still until I give the signal to move in." Lelouch spoke through his x-transceiver. He then turned to everyone within the central force. "Everyone march forward in an armored spearhead formation with Senba and his bastiodon in the front!"

As he commanded those in his battalion started forward towards the heart of their enemy forces in an almost triangle shaped formation. It was a slow advance with bastiodon taking the bulk of attacks and the surrounding pokémon attacking forwards into their front.

"What is that presence?" Lelouch wondered to himself feeling something from across the battlefield. "It's bug/steel but it's stats feel like they aren't what their supposed to be, more similar to that of a legendary pokémon, yet somehow hollow. What is it?"

It was then that his question was answered for from the back lines of the enemy force came Xingke followed closely by his genesect. Its armor gleamed in the moonlight and the enemy forces seemed to back up as if not wanting to get involved.

"What is that?" Lelouch almost gasped at the sight.

"It's genesect, an artificial pokémon that Team Plasma has been working on for the past four years." CC explained.

"I am Li Xingke. This is Shen Hu, the mightiest pokémon." The man introduced his pokémon before drawing his sword and holding it up horizontally.

"Xingke, I should have known that there was only one person in Black Plasma with the tactical mind to pull of this operation." Lelouch glared at him.

"By order of the Seven Sages, the rightful leaders of Team Plasma, I command you all to step down and surrender." He shouted so everyone could hear him. "If any surrender now, I will spare them the humiliation of death and defeat."

For a moment the battlefield went quiet. No one was moving. "As you can see Xingke, we fight for a cause more noble then rightful leadership. We fight for the liberation and freedom of all pokémon!" Lelouch told him.

This did put a dent in his intended strategy but it wouldn't be something too horrid. With Xingke and this pokémon leading the front of his army he would need to remove Chiba and Ohgi from the flanks along with Rosa and En from the Recovery Group so he would have a type advantage over the machine pokémon. He would then command Cross and Blake to storm forward in order to perform a pincer movement crushing the enemy units and forming a circle around the genesect. By then it wouldn't matter how strong this genesect is, nothing would be able to withstand being hit from all sides like that.

"Rosa, join me at the front lines. Cross, Blake, once Rosa and En engage Xingke and Shen Hu you will press forward in a pincer movement and siphon the units under my command to join you until you've completely cut off Xingke from the rest of his forces." Lelouch commanded. "Well take down Black Plasma yet."

"What?" Rosa almost tripped while running up to the battlefield from behind. "You want **me** to take on that thing **alone**?"

"No, Senba, his bastiodon, Chiba, Ohgi, and I will be supporting you." Lelouch reassured her through their transceivers as she still wasn't quite there yet.

Chiba and Ohgi joined up with Lelouch in the central forces. "All forces," He commanded everyone's attention. "Attack!"

The White Plasma forces charged forwards towards Xingke's Black Plasma Forces. "The fool." He muttered under his breath glancing back at his men. "Counter Charge the enemy, show no mercy!" He ordered and his men charged him and Shen Hu leading the counter.

"Get him with your taunt!" Senba ordered his bastiodon.

"Ohgi, join in with a crunch, Chiba, get him with a crush claw." Lelouch commanded.

"I'll do what I can." Ohgi responded.

"Immediately." Chiba nodded in acknowledgement.

"Shen Hu, activate the douse drive and get him with your Techno Blast!" Xingke pointed his sword at the bastiodon.

Leaping forwards first was Chiba swooping down with her hardened talons slamming into the forehead of the Shen Hu. It shrugged off the attack, then the light on the back of Shen Hu's cannon turned into a dark blue while it aimed for the Bastiodon. Shen Hu then unleashed a powerful burst of water hitting the bastiodon which braced itself for the blow. Despite its heavy weight and powerful body it was knocked right off its feet and too the ground.

"Dang it, Shen Hu's stronger than I thought." Lelouch admitted. "Its true potential is in the technology he wields making it impossible for me to properly calculate."

Ohgi lunged forward crunching into Shen Hu though dealing only minimal damage. Bastiodon then stood up shrugging off the blow as if to say, "Is that all you got?" The genesect appeared unaffected by the gesture, but Lelouch could tell that it was certainly more agitated.

"Alright!" They heard Rosa's voice. She jumped up right next to Lelouch and Senba with En charging up to the front lines.

"About time." Lelouch said to her.

"What's the strategy?" Rosa asked.

"Flinch/Confusion maneuver with you dealing the damage while we support." Lelouch explained.

"Right." Rosa acknowledged with a nod.

"Chiba, get him with a swagger, Ohgi bite." Lelouch commanded.

"Iron Head."

"Flare Blitz!"

Opening the new offensive was Chiba shrugging off Shen Hu's attempts to attack making it even more furious and confused. Charging forward was Ohgi and the bastiodon. Ohgi hit first with a bite, and the bastiodon then quickly followed up with an iron head attack making Shen Hu flinch, even if he didn't it would be unlike he would get off a meaningful hit with him confused.

Now it was up to En. She charged forward becoming engulfed in a mass of flame. It looked as though she was dragging hell with her. En lunged into the Genesect, the flames leapt forward, swirling around both of them in a massive tornado of smoke and flames. There was so much smoke and flame that they couldn't see what was going on. Lelouch, however could sense what had happened and it almost made him shutter.

As the smoke surrounding Genesect cleared an orb of protective energy stood around it. Shen Hu had been completely unaffected by the assault. "But, it flinched, there's no way it could have had the time to protect itself." Rosa pointed out.

"Colress calls it the Blaze Luminous System." Xingke commanded. "It will automatically activate a protective field whenever it detects a dangerous attack."

"That means that the only thing that could have harmed it," Lelouch started to realize.

"Is completely useless, and all of your pokémon are weak against mine." Xingke smirked. "Now Shen Hu obliterate them!"

"Ohgi, mega evolve!" Lelouch commanded his left eye glowing with the Mega Evolution Sigil. Ohgi was then encased in a sphere of power before he was crashing through it in his Mega Tyranitar Form.

"Iron Head again."

"Stomp."

"Close Combat, and Ohgi, Thunder Fang!" Lelouch commanded.

"Shen Hu, aim for the Rapidash." Xingke ordered.

Leaping forward ahead was En jumping around to kick Shen Hu with her hind legs. It was ineffective as Shen Hu leapt back dodging the blow with ease and unleashing a mass of water pressure blasting En clear across the battlefield. She was toast.

He had no strategies to stop him, with this blaze luminous system active an entire army wasn't likely to hold a candle to this monster. It was only a matter of time before he and his group was defeated now, and it would only steadily go downhill from there. "Retreat!" Lelouch commanded. "Everyone retreat!"

"What?" Cross seemed shocked at the very prospect.

"Do what I say and retreat, Ohgi and I'll distract him as well as we can." Lelouch told them. "Everyone head back to Twist Mountain, someone send a message to our Mistralton Forces to do likewise."

"Right." They all concurred and the retreat order was sounded. White Plasma had lost this day.

"Ohgi, Hyper Beam!" Lelouch commanded.

Ohgi then charged up a massive and powerful beam as is spikes on his back started to glow. He whipped his head in Shen Hu's direction before unleashing a massive beam that blasted him clear across the battlefield.

"Think that got him?" Ohgi asked.

"No, it was hardly scratched which is why the his protection field didn't activate, but it gave the rest of them time." Lelouch told him. "Come on lets join the retreat.

The men surrounding Xingke stopped for a minute in awe of Ohgi's power. "What are you doing just gawking around, after them!"

Zack, Blake and Rosa were all carrying En off of the battlefield whenever suddenly as if in a flash three men and their pokémon surrounded them. They each had long white hair pulled back with a black bandanna with masks covering their faces. They wore black sleeveless shirts and baggy gray pants. "The Shadow Triad."

* * *

Author Notes: I am so shocked, someone actually voted on my Hilbert Versus Suzaku Poll thingy. Congrats to whoever voted because you got Suzaku into the story! *Starts clapping* well done. Anyways expect to see everyone's favorite Knight sometime in the future. Have a great day, and don't forget to review.


	18. Twist Mountain Squall

Turn 16: Twist Mountain Squall

Location: Twist Mountain

Time: 3:22 AM September 18th

Condition: Rainy

Panting, Cross, Lelouch and their pokémon were taking a small break inside the temporary sanctuary that was the Caves of Twist Mountain. "How many did we lose in that fight?" Cross asked.

"At least fifteen, including the ones that we were cut off from and the ones the Shadow Triad took captive in our retreat. Rosa and Blake were also taken." Lelouch said.

"They got Rosa?" Cross almost seemed shocked by this news.

Lelouch ignored Cross' dismay, he had more important things to worry about. He then contacted Kallen. "Kallen, do you know if my units stationed here managed to do as I instructed?"

"Yes, they hardly finished when I got here. What are your orders?" Kallen asked.

"Get everyone out into the Open Pit mine." Lelouch ordered.

"The pit mine?" Cross questioned. "Why there?"

"After all this time and still you doubt me Cross?" Lelouch asked.

"Fine whatever." Cross rolled his eyes as they got up and headed for the pit.

The pit was in the center of the Twist Mountain sloping downward with four main levels. The first was the brim of the mountain which sloped inward and outward out. The second and third were long wooden paths built in for ease of access, and the fourth was the bottom of the pit which was solid earth. Two bulldozers could be seen at the very bottom of the pit.

"This is where you want to fend off two massive armies either one possessing the strength to take us on alone?" Cross' brows lowered at the prospect.

Flying up to the two of them on riding a charizard was Kallen. "What are we doing here Lelouch?"

Lelouch stood forward to address the entirety of the army gathered here. It didn't take long for them all to focus in on him.

"Team Plasma, we are going to make our stand here. Once we know that both armies are here, we will start a slow retreat down to that tunnel." Lelouch pointed to the mining tunnel at the very bottom of the pit. "Any who are defeated will go down there, any who are broken, will flee down there, any with doubt, will go down there. Do I make myself clear?"

"Lelouch, that's a dead end tunnel down there." Kallen told him.

Lelouch smiled at her. "Is it now?"

"Team Rocket's now entering the Twist Mountain Caves." A grunt stepped forward to warn them. "It seems that Proton himself is leading them."

"I've got confirmation that Xingke and Black Plasma are coming in as well." Another grunt added.

"Kallen, get over to the south entrance, you'll lead our men there, Cross you go with her. Ohgi, you know to do." Lelouch commanded. Kallen and Cross left to the south entrance, before Lelouch turned to face his men once more. He extended his arms outward drawing attention to himself and spoke in his loudest voice, "Team Plasma, remember every sight and smell you experience, for today you will experience a miracle."

"A miracle?" CC questioned him. "How melodramatic of you."

"Hardly, I almost feel as though I've undersold you." Lelouch admitted to her.

"So you really do plan to use me here?" CC questioned.

"I can feel you're itching to go, despite your cool temperament. I think our bond has grown stronger." Lelouch told her.

"If you insist." CC shrugged.

Everyone crowded around the entrances to the pit mine in preparation for the up and coming attack. Sweat tears and rain was accumulating on each face as they waited. They knew they were here, what was taking them so long? Perhaps they suspected some sort of trickery.

It was so quiet that a man could hear the slightest twitch of a finger across the entirety of the mine, and the sound of the rain falling echoed throughout the pit. Cross was mildly distracted in his mind, he was more worried about Rosa and Blake then he was himself, not out of confidence in Lelouch, but out of honest concern for his longtime comrades.

Kallen stood side by side with her Charizard named Guren. She could hear the flame on the end of his tail flickering in tune with his heartbeat. The rainwater sizzled when it touched the flame on Guren's tail. Her hand rested on him as if prepared to leap on his back whenever the moment would arise. Her intense eyes focused on the entrance to the mine.

It happened then; tearing his own entrance from an area nearby Lelouch was Shen Hu and Xingke. Rocks flew in every direction causing the entire army to stir. Did they really intend to have Xingke single handedly take on the entire army?

The question was answered almost as soon as it entered their minds whenever Xingke drew his sword and cried, "Attack!" Coming from all the entrances were Black Plasma and Rocket Grunts. Golbat began to cover the sky and swooping down to attack. Battle had broken out everywhere.

Charging forward Xingke and Shen Hu aimed right for Lelouch ignoring everyone else. He appeared to be without any pokémon with him. Falling in from the sky holding from his Crobat was Proton in Lelouch's area, it seem the both of them wanted to bite off the head of the snake. Little did they know they bit off more than they could chew.

"CC," Lelouch expressed his desire for her to take to the stage.

"Leave it to me then." CC acknowledged. The limited lighting around her began to bend before a shadow wrapped around her. The display was so strange that both Xingke and Proton stopped for a moment. Emerging from the darkness were two massive wing-like claws, and then the cone tail with the wings. Soon the darkness surrounding CC disappeared revealing her form as Zekrom.

"What?" Proton stammered, never before having seen such a pokémon before.

"It can't be!" Xingke gawked at the magnificent image. His eyes shook with fear trying to take in and understand what he was seeing. "You really are the true leader of Team Plasma. No one else could control… Zekrom!"

The entire battlefield was distracted by the sudden appearance of the legendary Zekrom. Some weren't sure whose side it was on because it was so miraculous. But then the men of White Plasma recollected Lelouch's words; that he would show them all a miracle today, they knew.

"So the girl that he worked so hard to free is actually… A Pokémon?" Proton questioned. "Interesting, but not worth worrying too much about, Crobat attack it with your cross poison."

"CC, I command you." Lelouch started before whipping his arm to the side. "Annihilate them!"

The rainclouds above grew darker and the sound of rolling thunder could be heard above. After CC let out a horrid wail dozens of lightning bolts shot down, bouncing from falling raindrop to falling raindrop until it met with a more solid object. All flying type pokémon were immediately shot down within a matter of moments, Proton's Crobat was among those that was blasted out of consciousness in a single flash. At least 1/8 of the enemy's strength was annihilated in a single attack from Zekrom.

It was a universal shock to the entire battlefield the amount of power CC had unleashed in only a few moments of the battle. Proton was devastated; his pokémon had more or less been tossed down by a side glance of the powerful creature.

"Now Xingke, prepare yourself for defeat!" Lelouch's smile grew larger. "CC, Dragon Claw!"

"Shen Hu, switch to the chill drive and use techno blast!" Xingke said almost desperate to get him to move fast.

CC floated up off of her feet and then swooped on fast as a bolt of lightning towards Shen Hu. Her right claw started ablaze with ametrine flames. The light on Shen Hu's cannon turned into a light blue color as he took careful aim at CC.

Shen Hu then unleashed a deadly burst of ice in CC's direction. CC however just rammed right into it and ice flew in every direction, it appeared as though she was unstoppable. Xingke however wasn't worried; the Blaze Luminous System would activate and protect Shen Hu from the attack.

Just as expected a green energy field deployed around Shen Hu protecting him from anything that would come his way. But Xingke's face turned dark when he saw that the attack went broke right through the field shattering it as if it were simply glass. It disappeared as the massive claw swooped down slamming into Shen Hu and sending it flailing past Xingke into a rock wall flaring up a massive dust could.

"That ought to keep Xingke out of commission." Lelouch said before suddenly from the dust cloud that Shen Hu was in a massive burst of ice energy shot. The hit sucker punched CC dealing super effective damage against her.

He could see that the damage was harsh but not enough to get her below half her health. Xingke's Shen Hu on the other hand was built in such a way that Lelouch wasn't sure about how much more it could take. It was fine, however, he knew that he didn't need to deal any more damage; he just needed to affirm to Xingke that he was indeed a threat.

He turned to his men, "Everyone, retreat!" He commanded his men. They all started their quick decent into the bottom tunnel.

"Cross, Kallen, you'll join me in covering their escape!" Lelouch ordered.

"Right." They agreed.

Gidra and Guren both landed in front of the entrance to their last stand escape route hitting any Rocket or Black Plasma pokémon that came near it as everyone fled down into the cave. "What kind of strategy is that?" Xingke wondered.

"Everyone, after them!" Proton commanded.

Lelouch and CC joined Kallen, Guren, Gidra, and Cross at their exit. The intimidation factor made their enemies freeze for a moment thinking about whether they wanted to even attempt it. "What are you punks waiting for? Get in there!" Proton commanded.

As if waking up they all then started down trying to take them. "You fool; I can't get a clear shot at Zekrom now." Xingke told Proton. "Shen Hu, get down there and attack with an X-Scissor!"

Flying down aiming right for CC, Shen Hu drew its blade and crossed them before striking harshly on her. The attack wasn't every effective but it was a way for Xingke to get it closer to use a more accurate techno blast. "Now hit it with another techno blast!"

Shen Hu charged the beam. Just as it fired the attack Guren swooped down striking with a powerful dragon claw, which moved the cannon enough off course that it completely missed its target and hit a rock wall.

Chiba then jumped out from the tunnel they were guarding. "Master Lelouch, Ohgi is in position for the final assault." She exclaimed.

"Excellent." Lelouch said before turning back to Cross and Kallen. "Come, we must retreat at once."

"Why, we can take them." Kallen argued.

"Trust me; you'll be glad not to be here." Lelouch reassured her.

"Fine." Kallen agreed. Lelouch, Cross, and Kallen all got onto Guren's back and they flew into the cave. CC grabbed onto Gridra and flew him into the cave before scraping the top with her claws collapsing the entrance. "You just sealed our only way out.

"Hay wait a second, where is everyone?" Kallen was expecting the tunnel to be crowded with people but there wasn't a single person in there with them.

"I had people stationed here make an exit from this tunnel all the way to the subway system. But of course that's not all I had them do." Lelouch smiled.

* * *

Standing on the outside of the collapsed tunnel was Proton and Xingke. "Get some fighting types down here; we need to clear this out as quick as possible." Proton grumbled out his order.

As they waited Xingke began to notice something above them. At the brim of the mine he saw movement. Circling them on the ledge of the mine were a handful of drilbur dispersed evenly around with Ohgi at the head. It suddenly hit Xingke. "Everyone out of here now!"

It was too late; the entire area began to shake uncontrollably. They had all simultaneously used earthquake. Earth, rock, stone, and debris began to slide down into the pit. Proton's eyes widened as the avalanche of rock quickly slid down to meet him. All their flying pokémon had already been defeated by Lelouch's thunderstorm attack. This was his plan the entire time.

There was panic in the air as they all stared; terrified at the oncoming slope. Xingke drew closer to Shen Hu. "Everyone regroup around Shen Hu, now!" He ordered and all the Black Plasma men started to group up as closely together around Shen Hu as possible.

The rock slide had already swallowed a number of people as it slid into the pit filling it with dirt. The Blaze Luminous field activated at its maximum range which only covered so many of them. Everyone in Shen Hu's protection braced themselves when the ground crashed into the barrier. For a moment it seemed like the field would break and they wouldn't make it but they it somehow managed to save them.

The sliding grinded to a slow stop until everything stopped, even the barrier they were in was completely covered in dirt. Once Shen Hu lifted the barrier it leapt up breaking anything that would fall on them out of the way.

The Plasmas then climbed out of the hole provided by Shen Hu and flopped onto the floor panting. Proton dropped by next to them. He had survived by grabbing hold of his weezing. It was a horrific scene; mankind had been swept out of existence from the mountain side. People, pokémon forever buried in the mountain side never to be seen again.

Dirt and dust covered the entire area making it difficult to see. Most of Black Plasma had managed to make it out unscathed but it looked as though Proton was the only Rocket to survive this attack. Looking across the now deepened ledge, Xingke noted that their attackers had all disappeared.

* * *

Kallen, Lelouch and Cross, Guren, and Gidra were all on the floor panting. CC had reverted back into her human form. Cross looked up at CC. _'All this time, she's been the legendary pokémon Zekrom? Why didn't Lelouch tell us? Why didn't he use this to save Rosa or anyone back there?'_

Kallen seemed much more grateful then concerned. Ohgi joined them from the tunnels. "Lelouch, it's done."

They all sat up whenever a train rolled up next to them. It slowed to a stop, and a grunt peeked his head out a window. "Hay, did you guys need a ride?"

"When did we get a train?" Kallen asked.

"You should know by now Kallen, I plan for everything." Lelouch told her.

"All aboard!" Another grunt sounded.

Cross, CC, Lelouch and their pokémon all piled into the train but Kallen stalled for a minute as if thinking. Then a hand appeared before her face. She looked up to see it belonged to Lelouch. "Come on, we're not done quite yet."

* * *

Next time: The Battle For Opelucid City!


	19. As the World Stirs Around Them

Turn 17: As the World Stirs Around Them

Location: Route 6

Time: 5:51 AM September 18th

Condition: Drizzling

Proton stood overlooking his the temporary camp he and his men set up just outside of Mistralton City, most of them were gone leaving only a handful of tech-operators and low level grunts there. His fist grew ever tighter as he thought about it.

"No." He grumbled to himself. "Team Rocket's Iron Fortress hasn't fallen. I will not let this failure define me or Team Rocket."

"Boss Proton!" a Rocket Grunt ran up to him. Before he could get any closer to him Proton punched him, knocking him right into the ground.

"How dare you run up to your superior?" Proton shouted down at him. "What is it you wanted?"

"We're receiving a call from Kanto sir." The grunt explained. "It's from the Main Building."

"Get out of the dirt already and clean yourself up." Proton told him before leaving in the direction of the communication tent.

"Yes sir, Boss Proton." The grunt stumbled up and ran off in another direction.

It didn't take Proton too long in order to get to the communications tent. He opened the flap and headed in, on a screen on the opposite end of the room was an all too familiar face

"Proton." He heard the gruff sounding voice of his superior.

The man on the screen appeared to be very large in stature with a broad chest and large arms. He had a stern as rocks face with a frown forever carved on his face. He had a short white beard that flared up into his long hair which was tied back into a curly ponytail.

"Big Boss Charles." Proton immediately fell to his knees bowing to the screen.

"Rise up Proton; I can't see your face." Charles ordered.

"What do you want Boss?" Proton asked.

"I am disappointed in you Proton. I placed you in charge of taking over the splintered Unova Region and you can't even do that." He boomed at him.

Proton started to speak. "I apologize; I swear that next time I will…"

"There will be no next time you fool!" He boomed. "You are being replaced."

"Replaced?" Proton asked.

"By me." A man stepped out from behind the screen. He was about the same age of Proton but with much fairer skin that appeared as though it had never been touched before. He wore a white suit with a Rocket Insignia on the right of his shirt and Proton could see a little of his black undershirt peeking up from under the collar. He had short teal hair and seductive eyes of the same color. He held his arms behind his back with great esteem. His calm demeanor made the air around him seem cold; he probably even had minty breath.

"A white executive." Proton repeated the title that man before him held.

"Archer I leave the rest to you." Charles' face disappeared from the screen.

Proton suddenly realized what he meant by being replaced. He was about to do something about it before something whipped out from the shadows and wrapped around his neck.

"Oh there's no need to run." Archer smiled at him. "This will be over before you even know it."

Proton couldn't see what was behind him but he could tell by the barbed tail wrapped around his neck that it probably belonged to a houndoom or some other dark type pokémon. He noticed something in the shadows of the room to his right.

He couldn't make out any features about it other than the fact that it was certainly a human. A scarf waved in the wind from the figure's neck. "Figures that a white executive can't dirty their own hands."

Archer rolled his eyes as if bored. "Kill him already."

* * *

Walking out into the recently collapsed strip mining facility was Kyouhei. It was not a pretty sight. He started to remove his disguise as a member of White Plasma.

Kyouhei then heard a few pebbles and dirt falling from above him. He looked up to see a much older scruffy looking man wearing a tan poncho and hood trimmed with an orange/brown. The man pulled off the hood revealing a stern face and long spiked red hair with orange highlights that had been pulled into a thick and spiked pony tail. Hanging over his shoulders was a long belt with three poké-balls hanging from either side. It was the Knight of Four, Alder Wienburg.

Kyouhei climbed up to the precipice of the, would be, mine to get to him. "Alder, it's been too long." Kyouhei gave him a fist.

"Agreed." Alder bumped his fist against Kyouhei's.

"Excuse me, but we don't really have time for pleasantries." They heard the voice of an annoyed little girl. She had much darker skin then either Kyouhei's or Alder's. She was Iris Alstreim the knight of Five and only about twelve years old making her the youngest member so far.

She wore a large and elaborate, tan dress trimmed with pink featuring long robe-like sleeves; the skirt of the dress was pink with tan fills at the hemline which seemed to stoop upward to just below her waist revealing a bit of her legs. Above her waist the skirt seemed to be tied into a large bow. She wore a gold diadem that had three think tines with two green oval zircons either of the two end tines. Her long thick black hair was tied into a massive pony tail that spiked up a bit at the top. Her hands were placed firmly on her hips, obviously not happy about being ignored.

Kyouhei covered his mouth trying to hide his snickering. "How do you get around in that get up Iris?"

She rolled her eyes at his comment. "This is a ceremonial dress for the Dragon Priestess' of long ago. Drayden gave it to commemorate my becoming Unova Champion."

"I agree with Iris. We need to be more focused right now." Another young woman agreed. She looked much older than Kyouhei but not nearly as old as Alder. She had long brown hair tied into a pony tail. She had blue eyes and wore a white tank top under a black waistcoat, denim shorts and a pink and white cap. It was the legendary Knight of Two Hilda Kruszewski.

"Hilda, nice to see your still in good health." Alder said with a bow.

"Now where's Nii-sama?" Kyouhei looked around.

"Right here!" They heard a cry from above. Falling from the sky from off his Swanna was a man appearing to be in his early twenties. He had messy brown hair and forest green eyes. He landed nearby them. He wore a long purple sleeveless coat with a high collar. Under the coat he wore a long sleeve white shirt with an outline of a sword with three wings extending from either side of the blade printed on the front of it. Inside the outline it seemed painted in gold. He returned his swanna to her poké-ball before walking up to the rest of them. This was the greatest of Knights of the Round who bore the crest of evolution in his right eye as the Hero of Truth and master of Reshiram. He was the Knight of One: Suzaku Kururugi, he was coincidentally also Kyouhei's older brother.

"Could you make your entrance more dramatic?" Iris shrugged sarcastically.

"Sorry, I didn't want to waste any time." He explained rather politely before dawning a much more serious face.

"Now I know you've been gone from Unova for a long time Suzaku so I'll fill you in a little bit on what's going on." Alder said.

"Judging from the looks of things, it can't be very good." He commented while looking into the pit below them.

"Well, after N left Team Plasma, it looks as though they splintered off into two groups. One who's ideals align more closely with that of the original group referred to now as White Plasma. The other fallows the dictates of a man named Colress under Ghetsis' command, referred to as Black Plasma.

"Team Rocket has also since been making a bid for control of Unova. Team Rocket by far has control of Unova then either of the previous too mentioned." Alder continued.

"I know very well about Team Rocket's bids for control, I've been attempting to stay them off in places like Hoenn and Kalos." Suzaku explained.

"Well, as you can see their gang war here has gone particularly sour. A man called Lelouch has taken command of White Plasma and is seeking to reunite the two groups into one so he can destroy Team Rocket and gain control of all Unova." Alder finished.

"Lelouch?" Suzaku repeated the name. He knew it all too well; along his first journey across Unova he has numerous run-ins with him as he travelled from place to place. He would even go so far as to call him a friend. He always seemed to kind, so gentle, how could he be capable of all of this? "So what are your suggestions?"

"I suggest we take on Team Rocket first, as dangerous as Lelouch and Ghetsis are they're likely to fight amongst themselves making easier to take on Team Rocket First." Alder suggested.

"But what if either of them somehow gets the upper hand over the other? Team Plasma could grow exponentially while we try and take out Team Rocket. Team Rocket is certainly much less radical as they're only purpose is to fulfill their greed. Team Plasma, however, want more than just money or power which is why their capable of much worse crimes." Hilda pointed out. "I recommend we destroy Team Plasma first."

"I agree with Hilda, as bad as Team Rocket is, Team Plasma were the ones who almost plunged Unova into the dark ages four years ago." Iris nodded.

"Alright then, instead of that we're going to split up and take them all on at once." Suzaku started. "Iris you'll go to all the Unova Gym Leader and get them to join our offensive against the gangs. Alder and Hilda you'll fight off Ghetsis' Plasma while Kyouhei takes on Lelouch's Plasma because you have much more experience with them. I will go on to fight off Team Rocket in the meantime."

"Alone?" Hilda questioned.

"Yes, I've been dealing with Team Rocket the most, I know how they work. Besides if Iris does her job then we'll all have a lot more people to have as back-up." Suzaku said.

"Hay, you sound like you don't think I can pull it off!" Iris protested.

"Actually." Kyouhei raised a hand in protest to the plan. "There's something I neglected to mention about Lelouch in my last report. It was too important to relay over a report like that."

"What could be so important?" Alder asked.

"Lelouch isn't just some trainer, he has Zekrom." Kyouhei told them, it became suddenly quiet like a chill had just entered the area.

"Zekrom?" Iris stuttered, and Kyouhei nodded in reply.

"How do you know?" Alder asked.

"I fought it about a month ago, although it was dark and I wasn't sure I could trust my eyes. But today, he unleashed the full furry of Zekrom on his enemies. It was terrifying to see so much power, I doubt even Lancelot could have dented him." Kyouhei told them. "What you see before you now is a result of that."

"That changes everything, our priority is now Lelouch." Suzaku said. "We're all going for Team Plasma, Kyouhei you're coming with me, you're going to be my support against Lelouch and his Zekrom. Alder and Iris you'll be attacking Team Plasma at large while Hilda goes on to defeat Ghetsis. We will stop Team Plasma today!"

* * *

"Let me out, so I can rip the hair off your stupid little heads!" Rosa shrieked kicking against the cage bars holding.

"Um, Commander." Blake tapped her shoulder.

"What?" She jerked around glaring at him.

"You might want to keep it down; we're not the only two in this cage." Blake pointed to a small girl in the corner sitting up against a wall.

She appeared to be no more than twelve years old with long silver hair tied into two short pigtails on either side of her head. She had unique looking red eyes that despite their color looked very gentle. She wore a dark blue sleeveless silk shirt with red trimming that extended into a root stylized heart shape over her chest. Her pants were a, much more rugged looking, dark blue pants with a long red sash tied around her waist.

She was rolled up in a fetal position with her arms wrapped around her legs to bring them in closer. She was staring at nothing in particular with a depressed frown curving down her face as if ready to break into tears.

Rosa pouted as if sympathizing with her. "What's a kid her age doing here?" Rosa whispered to Blake.

"You got me, but she doesn't seem to react to much." Blake pointed out.

"She wasn't a member was she?" Rosa questioned.

"She's too young to be a member of our group and way too young to be a member of Black Plasma or Team Rocket." Blake told her.

"Whoever she is, she doesn't deserve to be alone." Rosa said walking over to the corner. She lean up against the wall the girl was under and slid down sitting next to her. Rosa took off her gloves before giving a smile and offering her hand. "Hi there, my name is Rosa."

She didn't respond she just sat there staring off into space as if Rosa wasn't even there. Rosa dropped her hand. She folded her hands over her lap and stared off in the same direction that the girl was staring. Rosa, however, kept smiling as if trying to reassure the girl that she wasn't going to force anything on her.

There was a sudden noise from the hallway just outside their cage. Rosa noticed the girl's head perked up as a bit of hope glimmered in her eyes. Someone had just entered. Walking up to the entrance of their cage was Xingke looking grumpy as ever.

"Xingke, what are you doing here?" A guard walked up and asked.

"I'm here to question the prisoners." He muttered to him before opening the door to the cage.

"Are you sure it's walk in there? I heard one of them screaming bloody murder not five minutes ago." The guard warned.

"I'll be fine." He entered before closing the door behind him.

"If you insist sir." The guard bowed before returning to his post.

"What do you want?" Rosa asked glaring up at him.

"I want to ask you a few questions." He glanced down at her before Blake stepped between the two.

"If you want to talk to get to the commander you'll have to go through me." Blake told him.

"Commander? It's been a long time Rosa but I didn't realize it was that long." Xingke responded.

"You know the commander?" Blake questioned. "I don't believe you."

"Then why don't you just ask her." Xingke glared back at him.

As the two continued to argue, Rosa noticed that the demeanor of the girl next to her had changed. She no longer looked so down, but she didn't seem interesting in what they were talking about either. She also noticed that ever so often he would look her way as if trying not to look at her.

Rosa stood up and gently pushed Blake aside. "Leave him alone Blake, I don't think he means us any harm." She reassured him.

"Oh, and what makes you say that?" Xingke seemed interested.

"This wouldn't be much of an interrogation if I just told you." Rosa smiled.

"Well don't expect any favors for old time's sake." Xingke told her. "I want to know everything there is to know about Lelouch and White Plasma."

"I'm not telling." Rosa told him.

"Then I want to know about Zekrom." Xingke insisted.

"Zekrom?" Rosa and Blake showed honest concern and interest.

Xingke glared suspiciously. "Whatever. What do you know about Lelouch's plans? I want to know what his goals are."

"Never." Rosa reassured him.

"Give me a straight answer!" Xingke stepped forward aggressively before throwing a punch into her gut. She gasped from the force of the punch. Blake quickly ran up to try and stop the violence.

Before Blake could do anything Xingke twirled around kicking him across the face into the ground. Xingke stepped over him before drawing his sword and pointed the tip right at Blake's neck. The girl gasped at the sudden display of violence "Tell me!"

"Alright! You want to know what I know about Lelouch, he's a good person, with a good heart who'll help! You want to know what his plans are what he fights for, he plans to free the world, and he fights to bring peace!" Rosa shouted angrily at him.

Xingke sheathed his sword and turned towards the cage exit. "Well if that's all I'm getting from you then I guess I'll leave.

"Rosa." Xingke said before leaving the cage. "Thank you for your honesty."

"No problem." She nodded. Blake thought he must be going crazy; she almost looked like she was smiling at him. Xingke left to the right of the hallways towards the exit.

"Did you get anything out of them?" the guard asked.

"Outside a bit of blood, no." Xingke admitted. "Although I feel next time I met with them they'll be much more open with me."

"That's good to hear sir." The guard nodded.

"Does it hurt?" The girl crawled over to Blake holding onto his bright red cheek. It hurt so bad he couldn't even feel his hand on his face.

"Yeah, but I'm fine." Blake told her while sitting up.

"I'm really sorry, he normally isn't so mean." She told him. "He's really a very nice man and always treats everyone in here with respect."

"What's your name little girl?" Rosa asked.

"You're not much older than her." Blake pointed out.

"Shut up." Rosa grumbled.

"My name is Jiang Lihua." She introduced herself.

"Well Jiang, I wouldn't be too concerned about how nice he normally is to people." Rosa reached into the black sash she was wearing and pulled out a key. "Cause he just bought us a one way ticket out of here."

"What?" Both Jiang and Blake gasped at the sight.

* * *

Proton stumbled through the forests holding the gaping wound on his side. Blood seeped from his hand and dripped steadily to the ground. He wasn't sure exactly how he managed to survive that attack, but he knew what he was going to do about it.

Proton glared off into the rising sun. He could feel the pain all over his body as he moved. His right leg was in so much pain from another cut all the way up it that he could hardly use it without experiencing intense pain.

"Lelouch, Charles, I'll show you all, the meaning of pain!"

* * *

I'm sure that some of you have noticed by now the cover of the story has changed. It's the new Super Special Limited Time "Knights of the Round Cover" featuring everyone's favorite knights with their pokémon next to them. I hope you are as excited as I am about the up and coming White Versus Black chapters, where Lelouch and Suzaku face off with their respective forces clashing.


	20. Black Versus White

Turn 18: Black Versus White

Location: Opelucid City

Time: 7:40 AM September 18th

Condition: Cloudy

It was a quiet morning in Opelucid City, there had been buzz about a big battle southwest of this position but nothing that stirred these people. Down at the subways stop for Opelucid City stood a couple of Black Plasma Grunts to the exit out. They had been assigned possibly one of the most boring jobs.

Only a handful of subway trains ever actually stopped here so it wasn't very exciting. At Least in other cities like Nimbasa they receive a great deal of traffic, not here though. It was as dull as a job could be.

Then all of the sudden a train rolled up and stopped. The odd thing was it didn't appear as though anyone was moving and the doors weren't opening. The two stationed there started to walk up when suddenly something leapt out of one of the windows. It was a zangoose.

She swooped down with her claws forcing one of them into the ground unconscious and while the other one was still in shock she turned landed on the ground and punched him into a nearby wall. All of the doors to the train then opened and White Plasma members along with their pokémon piled out. Kallen and Guren were the first two out as they quickly flew up and out of the subway station into Opelucid City.

Lelouch was the last one out as he walked rather calmly out with Ohgi and CC next to him. "I think you did a little too much Chiba." Lelouch comment on the zangoose's work.

"They'll get over it." Chiba said running up with them out of the station.

Lelouch walked out and looked around at the men gathered around as if waiting for his order. He raised up his right hand next to his left cheek dramatically before shouting, "All Force, Attack!" As he shouted he whipped his arm down authoritatively.

At the sound of his voice the entire throng quickly separated in every direction attacking any and all who could be distinguished as members of Black Plasma. "Be careful not to harm any citizens." Cross reminded the men under his command.

Xingke rushed out onto a roof of a building drawing a poké-ball. "What's going on out here?" He demanded while releasing Shen Hu from the poké-ball.

"We're not sure sir," The man started. Before he could continue, seemingly out of nowhere, a pokémon crashed right into Shen Hu forcing it down through the roof, and wall into the ground. "What the?"

"You should focus on the battle not the situation Xingke of Black Plasma." From a nearby rooftop he saw Kallen who had issued Guren to attack Shen Hu in the first place.

"Hmm, I assume you are Kallen Kozuki the so called Ace of White Plasma." Xingke clarified.

"If you don't pay attention I'll also be Kallen Kozuki the one who beat Xingke without a sweat." Kallen drew his attention to the battle their two pokémon were waging.

"Do you really think that merely having a type advantage assures your victory? Shen Hu, activate the Shock Drive!" He commanded and the light on the back of Shen Hu's cannon turned yellow blue.

"It's time Guren." Kallen lifted her arm so that it was vertical facing Xingke. She pulled down the sleeve revealing a Mega Ring. "Mega Evolution Stone Activate!"

Surrounding Guren in a marble-like case was a thick energy field. It quickly cracked before the cocoon shattered in every direction. Guren's design seemed much sleeker with a taller, thinner body, three horns, the middle horn being the longest, small wings protruding from the claws and a jagged spine reaching all the way up the tail.

It whipped his flaming tail side to side as he flapped its much larger wings to become airborne. Its breath was so hot that when it roared a terrible roar you could see it. A ray of sunshine broke through the clouds shining light down on their battlefield.

Xingke seemed undaunted by the mega-pokémon before him. "Shen Hu use thunderbolt!"

"Guren, use Flame Thrower!" Kallen ordered.

Flying around overhead Guren unleashed a terrible barrage of flames that would melt the hardest steel, but before the flames could even get within a foot of the creature a giant protective field deployed protecting him. Aiming the cannon upward it launched a massive lightning barrage that only barely missed its target.

"What? How could you use two moves so seamlessly?" Kallen gasped.

"I take it that you didn't hear about my Blaze Luminous System, you fool, you don't stand a chance even with a type advantage." Xingke shouted.

"Oh really? Guren Blast Burn!" Kallen ordered.

"Are you deaf?" Xingke winced at her determination.

Guren opened his jagged maw and the surrounding heat and flames all seemed to gather into a massive ball in front of his mouth. It seemed to get colder but Xingke realized that it was all being absorbed into Guren's next attack.

The massive ball of fire then compressed until Guren chomped down on it as if to swallow it whole. Smoke seemed to emanate from Gruen's mouth and nostrils as it held it in there before he whipped his head around and opening his mouth to launch the sphere of compressed fire.

It flung out of Guren's mouth fast as a bolt of lightning into Shen Hu. Exploding on impact, smoke, flame, dirt, and debris all flew skyward being visible from all corners of the city. A giant gust of wind blew from the epicenter wildly sending leaves and other miscellaneous objects flying as well. Kallen held up an arm to defend his eyes from the debris flying everywhere.

Kallen's eyes widened whenever she suddenly realized that Shen Hu was completely untouched even by that assault. Launching from Shen Hu's cannon was a small metallic orb. Once it grew close enough it exploded sending Guren hurdling towards the ground.

Shen Hu then took aim with its cannon again firing another massive barrage of electricity dealing super effective damage to Guren and blasting a hole through the wall behind him. Guren then helplessly landed flat on the ground defeated.

"Hmm, that's all you have to offer?" Xingke shrugged in disappointment.

"Not even a little!" Kallen cried as Guren whipped up back to his feet.

"Dang, how is it still moving? Switch to Douse Drive and hit it with everything you've got!" Xingke commanded.

"Air Slash!"

Flapping up into the air Guren swooped down at sonic speeds towards Shen Hu. He whipped his right claw horizontally sending a massive burst of air right at Shen Hu. Just before Shen Hu could unleash his final attack the air slash hit the cannon directly sending the attack in a completely different direction.

Xingke almost gasped when Guren slammed right into Shen Hu leaving little to no space between them. "Now melt that sucker with another Blast Burn, point blank!"

"Dang it, Shen Hu, get it off of you."

Before it could move Guren latched onto Shen Hu's arms with his claws. As the flames once again accumulated in front of Guren's mouth Shen Hu already seemed to be taking damage from just being in the same vicinity.

Skipping the final step Guren simply lunged forward forcing the ball of compressed fire into Shen Hu's chest before letting go. The explosion wasn't as large as the first one but still nothing to spit at. Shen Hu was sent flailing backwards into the building that Xinke stood on.

Xingke had to turn completely around to see that Shen Hu had actually flown right through the building he was in and landed in the one behind it. The direct hit from such a super effective move was more than enough to put it out of commission.

"No!" Xingke's vision shook at the sight.

"Good job Guren." Kallen congratulated him as it swooped up and landed next to her. Kallen then climbed up on his back. "Now let's get going."

The two of them flew off into the battlefield. Xingke returned Shen Hu to his poké-ball; he needed to get Shen Hu healed fast.

* * *

Ghetsis slammed his fist onto a nearby table where the other six of the sages sat. "Curse that Lelouch, how did he get within the City Perimeter?"

"We're not sure but reports have just come in, Xingke has been defeated." One of the sages explained.

"What?" Ghetsis stood up and turned to face Colress who was currently writing something on his notes. "I thought you said that it would be invincible."

"I never said anything like that." Colress didn't seem very interested in Ghetsis or the current attack on the city. After finishing up he clipped his pen closed and placed it in his pocket. He gave a grin before heading out. "Although watching it's affectivity in a real life situation has given me some very interesting notes."

"Where do you think you're going?" Ghetsis sneered at him.

"I may not be much of a sailor but even I can recognize a sinking ship when I see one." Colress didn't bother turning to face him. "I think I'll offer my services to an organization better suited to my needs."

"Damn you Colress, I'll show you a sinking ship…" Ghetsis threatened, while taking out a poké-ball from his cloak.

"Sir look!" Another sage pointed at the screen in the middle of the table.

Ghetsis turned to see a camera shot of Rosa, Blake, and Jiang freeing there pokémon from another prison. They were escaping. Ghetsis flung a chair against a nearby wall in rage. "Damn you Xingke, you probably lost on purpose too."

"What are we going to do?" A third sage stood up in horror.

"Call down you bumbling little creeps. Get whatever manpower we have left to prep the Plasma Frigate, we're leaving." Ghetsis ordered while pulling his long hair back with both hands. He then snapped his fingers and the Shadow Triad appeared in front of him. "Kill the prisoners."

"Yes milord." They disappeared in flash.

"I'll teach you to double cross me, Xingke."

* * *

Galloping quickly through the rubble and wires all about the streets were Zack and En. Zack was carrying Blake on his back while En carried Rosa and Jiang as they made their escape towards friendly lines. They hadn't met much resistance; most were too concerned about the battle to worry about them. It looked like they were about to make it out of the city when suddenly a dog-like creature covered in white fur with a black face and a black blade extending from the right of its face stepped forward. It was an absol and then appearing right behind it was one of the Black Plasma's Shadows.

"Zangetsu, Psycho-Cut." He muttered from behind his mask.

Zangetsu then swooped horizontally with the blade on the right of his face. An arch of purple energy launched at them. En stopped in time to dodge the attack but Zack got hit and flopped forward dropping Blake onto the ground.

"Blake, Zack, are you two alright?" Rosa whimpered as she got off of En.

"Yeah, we're fine." Blake reassured her and Zack nodded to concur.

Appearing around them were the other two shadows with their pokémon. The second shadow stood behind his bannette while the third stood behind his Accelgor. They were surrounded.

"Blake." Rosa called him.

"Yes commander?" He stood up ready for a fight.

"Take Jiang and run." Rosa ordered.

"What?" Blake almost felt like he had to check his ears.

"You heard me," Rosa told him. "Run!"

"Alright." Blake ran up to grab Jiang and run.

"Wait, miss." Jiang took out a poké-ball and handed it to Rosa. "Her name is Tianzi, she's my strongest pokémon and she'll protect you."

"Are you sure about that?" Rosa asked.

"Come on we need to get going." Blake told them.

"Okay, I promise I'll return her to you safe and sound." Rosa nodded taking it in her hand. The cold smooth surface of the poké-ball almost felt alien in her hands, it had been a very long time since she had held a poké-ball. She also realized that she forgot her gloves back in the prison but that wasn't important right now. Blake picked up Jiang and started off.

"Are you sure it's alright that we leave her like this?" Jiang asked Blake as they ran further into the battlefield.

"Don't worry about the Commander; she can take care of herself." Blake said confident that what he spoke was truth.

"Alright then, let's see what's behind curtain number 1." Rosa tossed the poké-ball to release Tianzi, whatever pokémon that is.

It was a large moth-like creature with a thick looking ice blue exoskeleton and a black underbelly. The upper half of its body was covered in white fur. It featured six large red/orange wings that made it almost look like a volcano erupting from its back. Its face was black as the underbelly with two long red horns extending from the bottom of either side of her face. She featured cold blue compound eyes unshifting and focused.

"Volcarona?" Rosa seemed a little shocked that such a young girl could carry such a rare and powerful pokémon. This really would help out when you're going three against one. "Alright let's get started, En use flame charge, Zack volt switch, and what can you do? Tianzi use bug buzz!"

"Urabe, sucker punch." One shadow ordered his banette

"Asahina, sludge bomb." Another shadow ordered his accelgor.

"Zangetsu, it is time to mega evolve." The third shadow revealed his mega ring. Pressing the button Zangetsu was encased in a cocoon of energy until it broke out. The white fur on his head had now extended so long that it covered half his face and two long feathery wings extended from its back. "Now attack with aerial ace."

Leaping forward En charged right for Asahina the Accelgor and fire began to envelope En's horn. It seemed as though it would hit when suddenly the pokémon disappeared and in its place was a sludge bomb which exploded upon impact.

Urabe the Banette then disappeared before reappearing right beside Zack before dealing him a harsh sucker punch. The down side to this was now he was too close. Zack quickly lunched at him a jolting attack dealing moderate damage to the creature.

Zangetsu was faster than Rosa had anticipated. He swayed from side to side attempting to dodge any oncoming attacks before lunging forwards slashing at Tianzi with its blade. It dealt super effective damage but not enough to put her out of commission as she returned with an equally effective horrid screech which as the wings on her back shimmered.

The two seemed evenly match which wasn't a good sign for Rosa, if she didn't do something that would give Tianzi the advantage Zangetsu's speed would make him the victor in this fight.

"Okay." Rosa thought to herself on what her next move should be. She opened her mouth to give a command when suddenly she felt something force itself into her heart. She wasn't sure what it was. It was so sudden it could have been an emotion. She clenched her heart and felt a metallic blade.

Looking down she saw one of the shadows who stood crouching in front of her holding the dagger in her chest. He took a step back and stood up straight leaving the blade stuck in her chest. "Sorry."

Another Shadow came at her from the side with dagger in hand. He slashed across her legs severing the tendons just below her knees. Unable to support her weight anymore she collapsed onto her knees. "But this battle was going on too long."

Rosa felt a third blade press up against her neck. "If you would like we will take your last words before you die."

Rosa didn't have anything she really wanted to say, nothing that would define her life or what she believed. It almost made her want to cry but she didn't have anything to say.

"Nothing?" The shadow confirmed before slitting Rosa's throat. The pokémon who she commanded rushed to defend her but it was far too late, there was nothing they could do. Before they could get there the three shadows disappeared and their pokémon with them.

She didn't realize it but the third shadow was holding her up, now that he was gone she flopped backwards onto the ground and began to bleed out. She reached her hands into her chest to remove the knife in her heart but didn't have the strength to do so. It didn't take long for her white and light blue uniform to start turning a disgusting red. As death settle in around her she began to feel cold. Her senses dulled until she couldn't hear the battle around her, the tears in her eyes made it difficult to see. "Is this really all I'll ever do?"

* * *

"Lelouch, we've managed control of the western half of the city." Cross' voice came through Lelouch's x-transceiver.

"Good to hear." Lelouch said.

"Lelouch, I've just ran into Blake and some young lady. They say that Rosa needs help immediately." Another voice called to him.

"Kallen, think you can handle that? You're the only one fast enough." Lelouch told her.

"I'll see what I can do." He heard Kallen respond.

Lelouch let his arm with the transceiver fall to his side as he overlooked the city battlefield. The most advanced city in the world now the site of a battle that would determine the fate of Team Plasma, if everything goes according to his plan then it might even decide the fate of the world.

Suddenly from across the battlefield Lelouch felt something disturbingly powerful emerge as if from nowhere. He then heard CC's voice echo through his head. "Lelouch, he's here."

"Who?" Lelouch turned in the direction of whatever it was he felt.

"Lelouch!" A voice called through his transceiver. "I don't believe it, it's, it's…"

The sound fuzzed out until he couldn't hear it anymore. Lelouch didn't need him to finish the sentence. He could feel the power; a power that rivaled even CC's and was by all meanings of the word her exact opposite. He even knew who accompanied the creature. It was the Champion of Unova himself along with his fiery dragon of truth.

Exploding up until it was only a good couple yards between the two was a large completely white shape. It was very bird-like in appearance with white fluffy feathers up and down its body. It had only two long horizontal wings with hand-like claws extending from the wrists of the wings. It stood on two relatively short but strong looking legs with long sharp talons extending from the feet. It had a long narrow neck with two rings around its neck.

It's head featured a long snout with cloud-like hair extending from the back of its head in two separate tails. The tips of the tails glowed bright orange along with its breathing. Its large soulful blue eyes looked as though they could see right through a man.

The tail extending from the creature's back seemed to be covered a reverse cone with a glowing fiery color. It had four long feathery protrusions exactly ninety degrees from each other with two white rings holding them to the shape. From the fiery reverse-cone shape extended the long wispy end to the tail. So here it was at least, Reshiram the Legendary Dragon of Truth.

Leaping off of Reshiram's back was Suzaku. "Lelouch." He glared up at him.

"Suzaku." Lelouch said. "Last time we met, you were just an aspiring trainer with a single gym badge and I was but a simple worker at a pokémon-day-care center. Now look at us."

"I guess four years really is a long time." Suzaku said.

"Zekrom, it's been too long." Reshiram called up to CC.

"Not long enough I'd say." CC glared down at him.

"Don't be such a sore loser." Reshiram said back.

"Shall we end these pleasantries and move on to the main event?" Lelouch asked as CC returned to her true form as Zekrom. She stepped off the roof and floated down to the ground.

"Let's." Suzaku agreed. "Albion, use fusion flare!"

"CC, fusion bolt!" Lelouch ordered.

A giant sphere of fire started to collect over Albion at the same time that a massive orb of blue electricity started to accumulate above CC. Almost on queue both of them launched their attacks simultaneously as if this had been a rehearsed movement.

As the ball of fire was flung forward it seemed to take a wall-like shape as if to hit all of CC's body. When the ball of lightning was launched it took on a much more spear-like shape aiming directly at Albion's heart.

When the lightning spear hit the center of it, the flame wall collapsed around the spear causing a massive explosion. Flames and electricity flew in every direction until the energy finally ran out leaving only smoke and char left between the two of them.

"Dragon Claw."

"Dragon Pulse!"

Lunging forwards full speed CC's right claw became imbued with ametrine energy. She slashed across Albion's body dealing super effective damage just before Albion released a pulse of ametrine energy in every direction knocking CC back.

CC stepped forward swooped down with her claws but Albion managed to dodge this time before returning with his own claw strike. The both of them waved their wings sending a gust of air beneath them with enough force as to send them both in the air.

CC launched a thunderbolt at Albion before he set up a light screen which reflected the attack in another direction. Albion then went on the offensive attacking with his fire fang, before he could pull it off though CC put up a protective barrier.

CC headbutted Albion with psychic energy backing it up. Albion returned with a psychic blast knocking her back before she managed to use her wings to catch the air again.

Albion and CC then landed on the ground before both of them became imbued with ametrine flames for their next assault. Both of them lunged forward at impossible speeds forcing the air out of their way as they headed for each other and clashed in the middle in like manner to their opening attack, however this attack forced them both back.

While they were both still consumed in the ametrine flames Albion lunged at CC forcing her into a nearby building. As the building started to topple into the ground CC whipped out of it attack back at Albion sending him flying the opposite direction, as he did he crashed into the roof of a nearby building.

CC then leapt up breaking the sound barrier as she plummeted towards Albion. Albion then got up on his feet and leapt up in like fashion to CC towards her. Once they clashed the ametrine flames exploded in every direction and the both of them were sent crashing to the earth landing next to their respective masters while the explosion continued overhead.

CC stood half kneeling with one of her claws on the ground to support herself as she panted. Albion stood tall while supporting himself on a nearby building unwilling to sit or kneel.

"CC!" Lelouch cried in worry of his pokémon. "Can you still fight?"

"I'm still ready to fight." CC said standing up.

"Albion, are you alright?" Suzaku asked trying to refocus him on the battle.

"I'm fine; I'd be more worried about my opponent right now." Albion stood up too.

"How much more beating can he take?" CC asked.

"He's about at the same health percentage as you." Lelouch told her.

"So just above half?" CC confirmed.

"CC, let us end our rivalry right here and now!" Albion called.

"If you think you can." CC glared right back at him.

"CC!"

"Albion!"

"**Bolt Strike!"**

"**Blue Flare!"**


	21. The Seven Sages Final Desolation

Turn 19: The Seven Sage's Final Desolation

Location: Opelucid City

Time: 9:32 AM September 18th

Condition: Cloudy

The klunking of metal hitting metal rung through the streets. Kallen managed to stay off an attack with her dagger. "The hell?" she cried as the shadow leapt back.

She and Guren had been fighting the Shadow Triad and their pokémon for some time now with only little success as it was three to one. This was nothing more to her then an annoying distraction as her goal was to find and help Rosa fight off whoever it was she was fighting. She couldn't imagine whoever they were they'd be tougher then these Shadows.

"Guren, Flamethrower!" Kallen commanded.

Guren swooped down unleashing a flurry of flames burning both Bisharp and Zangetsu as they were the remaining pokémon that they had left. The Bisharps were knocked out but Zangetsu still clung to life.

Before the battle could continue, though, the entire city began to shake and an intense shockwave gushed past them at terminal velocity as a bright light conquered the battlefield. They all turned to face the light to see a giant explosion of blue fire and electricity; it was a terrifying display of power and beauty.

Kallen took the opportunity to have Guren attack knocking Zangetsu out. The shadows looked as though they were about to attempt an escape before Guren swept them off their feet with his tail which then whipped back and knocked them unconscious too.

"Alright let's get going Guren." Kallen got on his back before they started off. They weaved through the buildings seamlessly before they happened upon a shocking sight. En, Zack, and Tianzi were gathered tearfully around a figure in a small puddle of blood.

Kallen shuttered at the sight and decided to investigate. She covered her mouth to refrain from gasping or crying at the horrific sight. In the center of the puddle of blood was Rosa. There was so much blood Kallen almost puked at the sight.

Blake, Cross, and Gidra walked into the street. Once Blake saw it he immediately ran up to Rosa and grabbed hold of her. It didn't seem to matter to him that his uniform was becoming soaked in her blood. He held onto her head and began to weep uncontrollably

"No." He shouted. "Commander, speak to me!"

Rosa's eyes weakly opened up a little to see Blake crying over her. She almost looked like she was smiling up at him as he cradled her head in his arms. Seeing a glimmer of hope Blake smiled back and grabbed Rosa's ice cold hand. "Someone bring a medic!"

"I'll go!" Kallen volunteered mounting Guren before setting off.

Cross kneeled on next to Rosa sadly and grabbed her other hand. He was much less obviously affected but he was holding back the tears as much as he could. "Rosa, we're going to get you help, so just hold on alright."

Rosa was so glad that they were both here; she wished Chris was also here but he was gone for whatever reason. As she looked up at their concerned faces she had a sudden realization on what she wanted her last words to be. It was something that her mother and grandmother said as their last words.

"Rosa," Cross began. "Even though we didn't always see eye to eye, I want you to know that I've always respected you, that's why I followed you. The thing that I regret most above all else was even thinking about leaving your side."

"Rosa." Blake called her by her first name since the day they met. "Please, you can't die. I love you!"

She couldn't speak, her throat had been cut but she still carried enough strength to perhaps move her lips. Cross and Blake both watched intently at her lips as they moved, even though they couldn't hear her voice they could distinctively make out what she was trying to say. It was a simple message that made Blake tear up more when he heard it in his head. "Be—strong."

Rosa lifted up her hand and placed it on Blake's cheek reassuringly to refocus his attention as she repeated it. "Be strong, Blake." She kind of wished she hadn't when she dropped her arm and realized that she had just got her blood on his face. She might have been embarrassed or felt her cheeks warm up if she wasn't so completely numb all over.

She then turned and repeated the words specifically to the other kneeling over her. "Be strong, Cross."

"I will," Cross told her. "I make a vow to you from this day forth to always be strong for you."

Cross had accepted the fact that this would probably be Rosa's last moments on earth. He wanted to honor that and reassure her that her death would not have been meaningless. Blake on the other hand seemed to be trying to deny this truth, trying to will her to survive this.

Kallen had arrived with a doctor, Cross and everyone back up. Rosa still seemed slightly conscious so there was still the possibility that she might survive with proper medical attention. Xingke and Jiang ran up to the scene and Jiang started to tear up at the very sight.

"You?" Kallen readied herself for a fight.

"No, Kallen." Blake halted her.

"The only reason I did the Sage's was because they kept Jiang in prison and threatened to kill her if I ever spoke out against them." Xingke explained gesturing to the girl who was weeping in his arms. "Thanks to the bravery of your friend I am now free of their control."

The ground around them started to shake once again. This time emerging from the ground was a giant flying ship with a Pseudo-Victorian look about it with rows and long tall sails. It seemed to be heading outside of the city as if leaving the battlefield.

"Jiang, I want you to look after Rosa," Xingke told her while holding her chin.

"Alright." Jiang nodded.

"Your friend may yet be avenged." Xingke pointed up at the flying ship. "Quickly to the Plasma Frigate."

Xingke let Shen Hu out of his poké-ball and grabbed on to one of his arms and gestured for Cross to grab on too. Kallen mounted Guren. Shen Hu then turned his cannon around and activated the burn drive to use the cannon like a jetpack.

"Sky drop Guren." Kallen order. Guren grabbed hold of Gidra and they all started flying up towards the Plasma Frigate.

Shen Hu landed on the deck of the ship. Immediately after Cross and Xingke got off it X-scissored a nearby opponent and started to go through whatever resistance they met. Suddenly dropping in and causing the hole ship to shake was Ghidra who almost broke through the haul entirely.

As the two mowed down the minimal resistance as it was Kallen and Guren swooped down into the ship. She looked around until she happened upon a dark room with a desk with a large chair behind it. There were several screens depicting every facet of the battlefield and the light they radiated made it impossible to see if there was even anyone in the chair.

"You must be Kallen." She heard Ghetsis' calm controlling voice.

"What are you doing?" Kallen questioned. "You'd run and hide while you men burn beneath you?"

"I feel no remorse for doing so; they are all insects beneath me anyways." Ghetsis leaned forward making himself slightly more visible.

"You can't just leave them behind, they're your men." Kallen pointed out. "They trust you to lead them and always fight alongside them."

"Why should I care about them? I've done it a dozen times before. You think this is the first or even the second organization I've made to seek out world domination?" Ghetsis laughed at her hysterically. "I just come back with a new face, a new leader, a new ideal to strive towards and hundreds of weak minded people continue to flock under me. It has run in the family since before you were born."

"N, Colress, the Seven Sages?" Kallen asked.

"All just pawns for my game of world domination. Why do you think it is that I'm never the face of my own organizations?" Ghetsis asked.

"So you have the chance to move on to the next one?" Kallen asked. "You're an arrogant monster."

Ghetsis laughed again. "Monster? Only fools see the world as monsters and men. They are all just tools for the gods to use to their own ends."

"And you see yourself as one of these gods?" Kallen seemed disgusted the more they spoke.

"Of course." Ghetsis shrugged. "What are you going to do about it?"

"Did you get all that?" Kallen asked.

"Every word of it." A voice called from Kallen's transceiver. "And so did everyone in Opelucid City."

Ghetsis' eye widened at the sudden realization that he had been duped to revealing his plan to the entire world. He stood up, slamming his fists into his desk. Ghetsis then cursed Kallen. "You wretched, insignificant, little creature!"

Ghetsis then released his pokémon and prepared for battle. Ghetsis' pokémon consisted of a Cofagrigas, Seismitoad, Eelectross, Toxicroak, and a Hydreigon. "Tear her to pieces!"

* * *

"What are we going to do?" One sage asked.

"Calm down, we're miles up, no one's going to be able to do anything about it." As the other sage was speaking, suddenly crashing in through a window was Xingke holding onto Shen Hu.

Xingke let go of Shen Hu and leapt onto the table they all had situated themselves around. He glared at them as they all gasped at his more than dramatic entrance before he drew his sword.

All at once it seemed the six of the sages in the room began to stir and make a break for anywhere away from Xingke while he jumped down and started to make mincemeat out of the lot of them. As they were all pretty much just old men in robes none of them got very far before Xingke took the sword to them.

After inspecting each of them to make sure they were all dead Xingke ripped off a piece of one of their robes and cleaned his blade of their blood before sheathing it. The entire ship seemed to shake.

"That came from the deck." Xingke took note of before grabbed hold of Shen Hu again. "What's going on up there?"

They set off and Shen Hu climbed up the haul of the ship with his blades until they reached the deck. He then saw what the ruckus was all about. Kallen, Cross, several grunts of Black Plasma and their pokémon were fighting Ghetsis and his pokémon.

"Shen Hu, end this fight with Techno Blast." Xingke ordered. Shen Hu then fired a powerful beam from his cannon and in a single attack it seemed all of Ghetsis' pokémon were defeated.

"No!" Ghetsis cried while backing up away from the ship full of people surrounding him. "This cannot be. You cannot kill me!"

He didn't even notice it when he was at the very edge of the ship. He slipped and began to fall before he managed to grab hold of the ledge. He held on with both arms and looked down to see his cane fall into the relative abyss below him.

Xingke then stepped up to the edge and looked down while drawing his sword. "Who's beneath whom now?"

"Curse you Xingke, Curse you Lelouch, curse you Kallen, curse you all!" Ghetsis cried before Xingke turned and kicked him in the face forcing him to let go. They could hear his screams all the way down.

"The Seven Sages are dead!" Xingke lifted his sword triumphant. "And Team Plasma is once again united under one banner."

* * *

CC dug her claws into the road as she skidded back through the street from the force of the last attack that Albion used. "Don't worry Lelouch, I'm still in this." CC reassured him.

"Lelouch." He heard Kallen's voice from his transceiver.

"I'm kind of in the middle of something." Lelouch told her.

"We did it though, just as you planned. Team Plasma's been reunited." Kallen almost sounded like she was congratulating him.

"Excellent, circle around my position, with any luck we'll also be able to defeat Suzaku today as well."

"Lelouch!" CC drew his attention to the battle at hand. She was staying back a fusion flare with her protect.

"Alright then parry him with zen headbutt before roosting!" Lelouch commanded.

"Albion, keep up the pressure and unleash dragon pulse!" Suzaku told hm.

CC leapt forwards and thrust her head into Albion's chest knocking him back and parrying him for a moment. She then leapt back landing on the ground healing herself a little bit. Even then Lelouch could see it didn't do much, now their health was even again.

A shadow cast over them hardly to the notice of either combatant which made it even darker in the overcast around the city. Suzaku looked up to see the Plasma Frigate directly above them. Swooping down was Gidra, Shen Hu, and Guren with their trainers on their backs.

Several more grunts from all around the city began to surround Suzaku and Albion. They were surrounded.

Before Lelouch could order him to surrender four major presences emerge as if from nowhere. Pile driving through a throng of grunts and their pokémon was a Terrakion. Riding it was Alder. "That's it, tear through their ranks Tristan!"

A Keldeo tore through a building before slamming a few pokémon into the ground with his sword. Iris followed closely behind. "Way to go Mordred."

Hitting a throng of pokémon into nearby wall was Lancelot being ridden by Kyouhei. "Lelouch, surrender now!"

Galloping up next to Suzaku and Albion, while slashing through numerous opponents, was Virizion. Leaping from her back was Hilda. "Guinevere and I are with you Suzaku."

"It's the Knight of the Round!"


	22. Knights of the Round

Turn 20: Knights of the Round

Location: Opelucid City

Time: 12:23 PM September 18th

Condition: Cloudy

Gidra was flung up against a building exploding through the walls. Cross ran in to check on him. "Are you okay?"

A couple was hiding under a table nearby. "What are you doing? Get to your basement." Cross shooed them.

As they got up to run down to their basement, as instructed, another pokémon crashed in. Standing on four powerful stern looking lets with gray skin and two forward pointing horns was Alder's Terrekion named Tristan.

The only reason Gidra survived the first hit was due to how sturdy he was, another hit would render him unconscious. Alder stepped forward from behind the dust cloud.

"No hard feelings." Alder unfolded his arms and pointed at Gidra. "Tristan, finish him off."

Before he could attack a third form crashed through setting itself between Gidra and Tristan. Before the smoke could clear it unleashed a horrid screeching sound which damaged Tristan's defense. It was the Shen Hu.

Xingke ran up beside him. "I'll handle him; you go see if you can't get healed up."

"Right thanks."

"Hmm." Alder grumbled as he looked down at Xingke. "So, Sword of Plasma, do you think you have what it takes to fight the Champion of Unova?"

"Ex-champion." Xingke corrected him. "And it matters little to me who is stronger, but who is right. Shen Hu use magnet bomb!"

"Tristan, Sacred Sword!"

A giant shining blade emerged from between Tristan's horns. Lunging forward Tristan whipped his head upward and slammed Shen Hu into the ground. Shen Hu, however, managed move to the side enough so that only the right half of him was forced into the ground by the blow. This gave him the chance the aim his cannon point blank and fire the metallic explosive dealing a harsh blow on the rock pokémon.

Even though the blow was threatening Tristan seemed largely unaffected morally by the attack. Tristan then whipped right back swinging downward again onto Shen Hu with his blade. Before the blow could connect Shen Hu extended his arm blade and held them overhead to intercept the blow with an x-scissor.

As the two's blades were in a deadlock it didn't seem that either side would win out. Then a small compartment on the end of Shen Hu's cannon slid opened and let out metal sound. This sudden barrage of vibration parried Tristan just enough to for him to get an advantage on the deadlock forcing him off.

Shen Hu then swooped across with an x-scissor attack but Tristan leapt back dodging the move easily. Tristan then turned around leaping back into Shen Hu unleashing a powerful barrage of kicks knocking it back further with every blow.

The barrage ended when Shen Hu used one of his blades to knock back one of the attacks. After this Shen Hu launched another bomb at Tristan. This time the ensuing explosion sent Tristan clear out of the building and thoroughly caked the room they were fighting in with soot.

"Excellent Shen Hu," Xingke congratulated him. "One more hit!"

Shen Hu launched another magnet bomb before Lancelot leapt as if from nowhere. With his sacred sword he sliced right through the bomb rendering it inert before sweeping across Shen Hu's legs causing it to fall.

"Way to go Lancelot," Kyouhei shouted before jumping from the roof down to stand next to Alder.

"Dang it." Xingke glared at him.

Lancelot then prepared for another attack when a fire ball launched from the sides hitting him right in the face and sending him flying into another building. Looking up they saw Guren swooping down letting Kallen onto the ground before setting off skyward again.

"Not this time Kyouhei." Kallen cried. "Now Guren hit him with another flamethrower!"

"Oh no you don't!" Iris stumbled up from another building. "Mordred, Hydro Pump!"

Leaping forward was Mordred the Keldeo who turned around and kicked with his back legs while shooting a massive barrage of water from his feet. It flew right up until it hit Guren right out of the sky.

"Oh crap, Guren are you alright?" Kallen called.

"Now Aqua Jet!" Iris commanded.

Gliding on the water shooting from his feet Mordred bolted right for Guren for a finishing blow. Before he reached Guren though, the attack was intercepted by Zack coming as if from nowhere who proceeded to return the favor with an electrically charged kick.

Blake ran up joining them. "Don't even think about it."

"Zack, volt switch!"

"Lancelot use Focus Blast!"

The horns on Lancelot's head began to glow with fighting energy before he shot it all in a blast of power. Zack took the hit rather well and continued on to perform his attack. Following his attack was another barrage of flames from Guren that dealt a deadly blow.

Switching into the fight after the attack was Tristan and Shen Hu. Tristan kicked up a rock from the ground and sent it flying, the attack had obviously been intended for Guren but it was just a little too late. Shen Hu took the hit easily and attacked back with an electrically charged Techno Blast.

Shen Hu switched to his Douse Drive obviously catering to the idea of using a super effective move to finish off. Switching in, Mordred drew his blade before thrusting right through Shen Hu. The water infused techno blast was hardly worth mentioning outside of the sheer display of power it had. This fight wasn't going anywhere fast.

"Kallen." Lelouch's voice came from Kallen's transceiver.

"I'm a little busy now." Kallen told him.

"Whatever you're in the middle of I need you over here now." Lelouch said.

"Are you sure?" Kallen asked suspiciously.

"Perfectly." Lelouch told her.

"Okay, just once second." Kallen agreed and Guren swooped over and landed next to her. She climbed onto his back before setting off towards the southwestern plaza.

The battlefield that Lelouch was at was easily spotted with a large circle of destroyed buildings with chunks of wall, road, posts, and other miscellaneous debris everywhere, in the center of the circle of destruction stood Suzaku behind Albion and Lelouch behind CC.

Kallen noticed that nearby was Chiba and Ohgi, in his mega tyranitar form, attempting to fight Guinevere which considering they were both weak against her they were not doing a very good job of it.

"Ohgi needs a clear shot at Albion if we want this battle to end anytime this year." She heard Lelouch's voice. "You only need to distract Guinevere for a minute."

"No problem." Kallen leapt off Guren's back onto one of the last standing buildings in the area. "Guren, fire fang!"

Whizzing down like an arrow Guren plunged its flame engulfed fangs into Guinevere and forcing the both of them down into the ground. Ohgi then stepped forward to launch a stone edge throwing it fast like a bullet.

"Guinevere, Sacred Sword now!" Hilda ordered.

Before the attack reached the meter mark Guinevere shook Guren off of her and drew her energy blade. She then quickly crushed the rock with intense power sending rubble everywhere.

"Come on, Guren, use sky drop!" Kallen ordered.

"Guinevere, stop him with a Zen headbutt!" Hilda ordered in vain.

Guinevere was able to hit Guren with a Zen headbutt, however, it didn't have the desired flinching effect which made Hilda sink in place. Guren then grabbed Guinevere and flew sky high. At the same time Ohgi slammed his tail into the ground which flung a large wall piece over in front of him. While it was spinning in front of him he dug his feet into the ground before delivering a powerful punch sending it spiraling towards the unsuspecting Albion.

As it flew across the crater parts of the wall began to chip off slowly until it was a large sharp rock aimed right at Albion. Before he could react, the rock hit dealing devastating damage and forcing Albion back several feet before being straight up forced into the ground. The rock then fell apart all over him as nothing more than rubble.

"No way." Suzaku cried.

Albion tore up from the ground as if trying to look still ready for a fight. He shook off the dust coating him but was noticeably injured and was panting heavily.

"I'm fine, let's finish this." Albion declared.

"No you aren't." Suzaku snapped at him. He stopped to think for a moment. At this rate CC would beat Albion and would easily be able to move on and wipe out the rest of the Knights. Even if by some miracle they did manage to defeat CC it would be at great costs, most of the pokémon involved in that fight wouldn't ever be able to fight again.

Suzaku forced his eyes closed and swallowed his pride before announcing, "Knights retreat. They've won this match but next time we'll beat them for good.

"I'll get you next time Lelouch." Suzaku pointed at him. "That's a promise."

"I'll be counting the hours." Lelouch smirked confidently back at him.

"But Suzaku are you sure?" Hilda questioned.

"I'm sure." Suzaku nodded before he returned Albion to his poké-ball and fleeing the scene.

"Team Plasma, we've cause enough damage for one day." Lelouch called everyone. "We're leaving Opelucid City."

"Alright, all forcing moving into retreat formation" A voice called back.


	23. Phase 4: Final Battle Nimbasa

.

Phase 4: Final Battle Nimbasa

Turn 21: Rosa

Location: Undella Town

Time: 12:04 PM September 29th

Condition: Clear

Chris, C-Sharp, Blake, Zack, En, Cross, Gidra, Kallen, Guren, Xingke and Jiang all stood around a grave filled only with a coffin tears streaming down the faces of all present. The tombstone read:

"Rosa Lianne Belladona

"February 26, 1998 — September 20, 2014

"A strong woman who loved everyone."

Carved next to her death day was a little plasma insignia to mark that she died a proud member of Team Plasma. It wouldn't be the first tombstone to feature this mark, and it wouldn't be the last either.

Soon after everyone paid their respects they buried the coffin and began to leave. Everyone left except Blake who kneeled there by her grave for the better part of an hour. He didn't speak, he didn't think, he didn't do anything other than just sit there and looked into her grave as if deeply entranced by it. He then gripped some dirt and grass under his hands tightly as if filled with rage. He stood up and began to leave.

* * *

"I'm confused Lelouch." Chris said after putting on the uniform hat. "If we beat Black Plasma, why are we wearing their uniforms? As the winners should they wear our uniforms?"

"Under more ideal circumstances that would be the case, however, we don't have the time or the funds to order that many uniforms. Those who were originally Black Plasma also outnumber us so they have spares that we can use so we don't have to buy any new uniforms at all." Lelouch explained.

"Sir, we've finished repairs on the Kagutsuchi." A man in a Black Plasma uniform walked up and explained.

"That's good news, you may return to your post." Lelouch nodded at him. The man nodded back and left to the other room.

Another man in a Black Plasma Uniform walked up. "I've managed to get a count of our fifty bravest men. They all have agreed to follow whatever instruction you give them, even to their deaths."

"Excellent, bring them to the Kagutsuchi to await further instruction." Lelouch told him.

"Lelouch, your new uniform has just arrived." Another told him, his expression changed to a sort of confused look. "But why did you order two of them? Is the other one for Lady CC?"

"It's always a good idea to have a spare." Lelouch explained. "Place it in my quarters aboard the Kagutsuchi."

"Immediately sir." He nodded before leaving.

Charging up from another room fast enough that most people could hardly react was an absol. It stopped in front of Lelouch with a bow. "Milord, just as instructed we have found the one you desired and brought them to your quarters."

"Very good Zangetsu; let him know I will be there momentarily." Lelouch told him.

"Yes milord." Zangetsu bowed again before setting off.

"Wasn't that absol one of the Shadow Triad's pokémon?" Chris asked.

"It was, but he and his compatriots work for me now." Lelouch confirmed.

"What was that about anyways?" Chris continued to prod.

"He was letting me know he has completed his mission. Now if you'll all excuse me for a moment. I have other matters to attend to." Lelouch explained while heading off towards a nearby door. Lelouch was accompanied by CC and Ohgi.

"You say that as if you can speak to them." Chris muttered to himself while cocking an eye brow at Lelouch. Lelouch and CC exited the building and headed for the peer.

"Are you sure you can trust him, Lelouch?" CC questioned. "You two didn't exactly part on the best of terms."

"Whether he craves attention or the liberty of pokémon he will be easy to control." Lelouch explained his reasoning.

"If you say so." CC explained.

"You sound like you still don't trust my intellect." Lelouch deduced.

"I do, by the way to your right." CC pointed nonchalantly.

Before Lelouch could follow her finger he was blindsided and forced into the dirt. He heard an enraged cry before whatever it was on top of him started pummeling Lelouch's face. Kallen noticing the ruckus ran over and pulled Lelouch's attacker off of him.

"What the hell's wrong with you Blake?" Kallen demanded while pulling him back further away from Lelouch.

"You're a monster Lelouch! A demon!" Blake cried. "We buried Rosa today, did you even know that? Did you even care? No! You've done nothing all day long and didn't even bother to stop by for five minutes and pay your respects.

"She was your right hand, your commander!" Blake continued. "She was the first to believe you, the first to acknowledge you as our leader and possibly your strongest supporter ever, and you didn't even give two moments of thought at her death!

"Ghetsis, the Sages, Colress, Charles, your all the same. You don't care about us, you don't care about pokémon all you care about is war, killing, and power!" Blake tried to break free of Kallen's grip. "We've all given our blood, sweat and tears to this cause all the while you've sat on enough power to stop everything by yourself and when we needed you most, you weren't there. If you really wanted you could have saved Rosa you could have saved them all!

"I hate you Lelouch, I hate everything you stand for!" Blake explained. "And I'm done with you, Team Plasma, and your stupid gang war so consider this my letter of resignation!"

"Are you done then?" Kallen asked.

"Yes, now let me go!" Blake demanded, while breaking free of her grip and started to walk away.

"Are you hurt?" Kallen asked offering him a hand up.

"Only his pride." CC commented.

"I'm fine." Lelouch ignored CC and took Kallen's hand.

"He's still upset about Rosa. I'm sure that he'll come to his senses before long." Kallen reassured him.

"I hope so." Lelouch could honestly care less but he didn't want people to know that. "You weren't hurt were you?"

"No, I've dealt with pidoves fiercer then him. I don't think that hurting people is really in his nature." Kallen explained. "But you really shouldn't let people get the better of you like that."

"I'll try and work on that, thanks again Kallen." Lelouch said and before he and CC set out for the pier again.

He and CC entered a warehouse. Inside a couple of dozen men were working on the Plasma Frigate. They had started to paint it black up and down. The sails featured the Classic Team Plasma Insignia with the shield half black and half white.

"What do you think of her?" A scientist asked.

"The Kagutsuchi, it's everything I hoped it would be." Lelouch said before continuing on into the interior of the ship.

They headed into it and continued through it until they reached the door to the room that used to belong to Ghetsis. Standing guard in front of it was Chiba, Zangetsu, Asahina, and Urabe. "If you don't want to you can wait out here."

"I'm fine." CC shook her head.

"If you insist." Lelouch turned the nob and opened the door. "Hello, I apologize for how mess I look…"


	24. The Kagutsuchi's Maiden Voyage

Turn 22: The Kagutsuchi's Maiden Voyage

Location: Undella Town Pier

Time: 9:33 AM September 30th

Condition: Clear

"System checks!" Cross shouted from the helm. Cross was now wearing a Black Plasma uniform minus the hat to let his hair remain spiked up which suited his personally quite nicely.

The room was rounded to fit the shape of the helm with windows in the front of it to look out over the entirety of the ship and everything in front of it. Standing on an elevated platform extended from the very front of the room to the center of the room was the Command Deck. At the front of the Command Deck was a computer featuring the surrounding area and all of its facets, the chair in front of it stood empty. Standing on the Command Deck along with Gidra was Cross.

To either side of the Command Deck extended long control panels that reached as far as the windows did. Each control panel had three men keeping track of all the individual processes as well as numbers and durability of the ship and military might.

"The vitals of all our units have been double checked and we have all of them."

"Our fuel reserves are at full."

"Float system is operating at 100%."

"Shields are operating at minimal capacity."

"Communications are operational."

"The Kagutsuchi is ready for launch."

"Great." Cross smiled a little. "Then let's see if we can't take her up."

"This is the Kagutsuchi, requesting the gates open."

"This is P1, you're cleared for takeoff." A slightly scratchy sounding voice called from their comms system. "Give 'em hell Kagutsuchi."

"Will do." Cross nodded.

Above the Kagutsuchi, the roofing of the warehouse began to move opening up to the clear blue skies above. An energy field began to emanate from the haul of the ship. Several fans started to blow in the warehouse until the energy wings caught the wind and began to float up into the air. Once in the air several fans extended from the bottom and began to blow in order to keep it up in the air.

"Watch what you doing." Cross shouted after they almost scraped the sides of the warehouse.

"Sorry."

"I recommend more caution. It would be a shame if the Kagutsuchi crashed in her maiden voyage." They all stood up at attention when they heard Lelouch's voice.

Lelouch was wearing a purple Pseudo-Victorian suit complete with a handkerchief stuffed into his collar. The suit was trimmed with gold coloring that extended down the chest several times. The gold trim extended down the center of the leggings and boots. Over his suit he wore a long black cloak with a tall standing collar that would cover his face from onlookers from either side of him. The cloak, like the suit, was trimmed with gold.

"At ease gentlemen." Lelouch told them and they all turned around and sat back at their assigned seats. Lelouch and CC then joined Cross on the command deck. "You've trained them well for the short amount of time you've been with them."

"Well, I thought if we wanted to be seen as an official military force, we might want to start acting the part." Cross explained.

"That's a wise decision. I knew you would make for a great commander." Lelouch told him.

"Commander…" Cross repeated the word almost bitterly. It was the title that rightfully belonged to Rosa and he still hadn't really become used to being called it. He accepted the job gratefully but felt like he was betraying her by accepting it.

"Comms put me on to the rest of the ship." Lelouch ordered.

"Right." The communications operator nodded before patching him through. "You're on."

Lelouch picked up the microphone connected to the main computer. "Brave men and pokémon of Team Plasma, I am Lelouch vi Britannia. You have all been specially selected because of your strength and determination to Liberating Pokémon. I am proud to stand amongst such brave and strong people today. For today we stand not as pokémon or humans but as people united for a single goal. If you believe in a god whether it is Arceus, Palkia, or even Dialga, pray now, for you will not get another chance."

"Hay Lelouch," Cross nudged him.

"Yes?"

"If this mission is as big as you say it is then why isn't Kallen, Xingke, or even Chris here at least?" Cross seemed confused.

"Don't worry; all will be clear soon enough. Now if you wouldn't mind, the commander should be with his men." Lelouch told him.

"Right." Cross saluted before leaving the helm.

* * *

Somewhere on route 13 Kyouhei was whipping through the forests. He and the rest of the Knights had been sent on a relative goose-chase for any Team Plasma activity. For the past week or so he had been assigned to watching out over the forest section of Route 13 and as the number would suggest he was getting no luck.

He didn't think that this would be any good. He needed some hardcore evidence in order to track them down with any real accuracy. Lelouch did a good job of cleaning up after himself so he wasn't very hopeful.

"Kyouhei." He winced at the sound of the more or less annoying voice calling for his name. He turned around to face Iris. She leaned forward holding her arms behind her back with a cutesy smile. "Who's Ruri san?"

Kyouhei's eyes widened at the mention of her name. "What? How? Huh?"

Iris then pulled Kyouhei's x-transceiver from behind her back. "She's kind of been calling you."

"What?" Kyouhei snatched the watch from her and looked through the history. There were at least thirty missed calls. "How long have you had this?"

"I don't know I found it in your bag sometime around last week or something like that. She's been calling pretty much every couple hours ad nazium ever since. It was a real pain to sleep with all the ringing, so I turned the sound off a while back." Iris explained.

"Why on earth didn't you give it to me before?" Kyouhei demanded an answer while putting it back on his wrist.

"It's not like it's a big deal. Whoever it is I doubt it's that important." Iris shrugged nonchalantly.

"You know for a girl who constantly bugs me about how immature I am, you sure are a brat." Kyouhei said. He was about to call Ruri back whenever Alder swooped down from a tree branch.

"Kyouhei, Iris, we've received word about an attack on Icirrus City." Alder said. "Lelouch is leading the assault."

Kyouhei's drooped over staring at Alder with a grim face and a gaping mouth. "You can't be serious."

"What's the matter?" Alder questioned before shaking off his own question. "Whatever it is, it can wait we need to get moving now."

Swooping down was Alder's Braviary. Iris let out her Altaria. The both of them got on their pokémon before they flew off out of the forest westward.

"I'm really sorry Ruri san." Kyouhei said before taking out his poké-ball and letting Riley out. He climbed onto his back before they set off after the other two.

* * *

Standing on the very top of the Silph Co building with a rocket grunt holding an umbrella over him was Archer. There was no rain, snow, or hail in fact there wasn't a cloud in the sky it was bright and sunny outside, something that Archer wasn't particularly fond of as shown by the umbrella to keep it away from his skin. He disliked the sun so much it was one of the reasons why people called him Archer Bradley the Vampire of Team Rocket. The other reason being…

He overlooked the cityscape, the iron, the industry, and the luscious manmade environment until something beneath caught his eye. Looking down he saw a young woman no older then sixteen years with shining blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Her hair was tied into a side tail with a blue scrunchy. She wore a bright pink sweater and white shorts. As he looked down at her he licked his lips as if hungry.

"Hay you two." Archer called two other grunts on the rooftop. They both walked up to him. He pointed to the girl below. "That girl, I want her sedated and brought to my bed chambers immediately."

"In broad daylight?" The grunt seemed confused.

"Boss Archer!" Another group of Rocket Grunts ran up to the roof to join him.

"What is it?" Archer asked with a disappointed sigh.

"It's Icirrus City, Team Plasma is attacking." The grunt explained.

"Hmm." Archer almost laughed. "Lelouch that fool, he's walking right into my hands. I'm sure he met with the presents I left for him on Route 8."

"No sir." The other spoke up.

"What do you mean no? Is he attacking Icirrus or not?" Archer demanded.

"Team Plasma's mounting an assault on the city from an airship." He explained.

"An assault mounted from an airship?" His eye began to twitch.

"And the minimal number of troops you had stationed there are getting slaughtered." He finished.

"Mobilize all of our forces, we can't let Lelouch gain control of Icirrus I don't care who has to die!" Archer commanded them. "What are you waiting for get moving now before I have you all killed!'

They all shot down the stairs and prepared for their counter assault. Archer lifted an arm to cover his face from the sun as the designated umbrella carrier just left with the rest of them. He glared down the stairs as if ready to kill someone. "Tch, idiots."

* * *

"Finish him off!" Cross ordered Gidra.

Gidra lunged forward forcing a graveler into a nearby pond. He then turned triumphantly slamming a foot into the ground. The Rockets were in full retreat disappearing up the hillside of Twist Mountain.

"We did it, Icirrus City is ours again!" Cross announced. The thirty or so members of Team Plasma on the ground and their pokémon dispersed throughout the city all cheered while pumping their fist up into the air triumphantly. Overhead the Flying Plasma Frigate: Kagutsuchi floated stationary above.

"Not quite." He heard Lelouch's voice call out to him from his transceiver.

"Yes," Another voice cut in. "We are receiving multiple reading from the south. Team Rocket is sending reinforcements."

"It is only just about thirty or so members for now but expect others soon." Lelouch finished.

"You heard the man, reform the ranks we're expecting company." Cross said as the troops under his command all stirred into formation. Once the line was formed, Cross emerged from the center taking the lead. "Let's give them a warm welcome shall we?"

"You shall," Lelouch agreed. "Now attack on my mark."

Rampaging down the mountainside was at least ninety-some pokémon. Cross almost took a step back. "Lelouch, I thought you said it was only forty guys?"

"Forty trainers, three pokémon each, but have no fear. The numbers are in our favor." Lelouch explained.

"If you say so." Cross said before lifting up his arms to indicating to all the Plasma Grunts that they should prepare their pokémon.

Soon enough the enemy had reached the foot of the mountain. After only a few mere moments they were pretty much on top of them. When they inched only a little towards them Cross heard Lelouch's cry for attack and at the same moment he flung his arm down signaling everyone to attack.

"Gidra attack with a stone edge!" Cross shouted to his pokémon companion.

Launching from all corners of the line-up were all kinds of attacks from rock to flying, from water to fire. Attacks were flaring from every corner of the battlefield and landing in various spots. A machoke whipped around landing nearby Gidra. He cracked his knuckles before as if planning to deal a super effective blow on him.

Before he got the chance a swanna threw a gust of wind his direction blowing him away. Gidra returned the favor by hitting a sneasal which was zipping through the battlefield in its direction with a powerful stone edge.

The numbers didn't appear to be in their favor but Lelouch could see their levels were hardly high enough to be a major threat. He was sure that it wouldn't be any trouble at all.

"Lelouch." One of the tech heads on the desks pointed to the screen.

Lelouch took a look at it before picking up the microphone again. "Cross, we've picked up a new group of signals. Something is coming in from the east."

"What?" Cross asked before dodging a flailing graveler. He looked to the east to see The Knights of the Round each riding one of their pokémon. Flying overhead on Albion was Suzaku leading them right to the battlefield. "You've got to be kidding me. What's our strategy?"

"No more than ten of you can stay behind to deal with the Rockets if you want any chance at defeating the Knights." Lelouch explained.

"Right, come on you all we've got bigger fish to fry then these guys." Cross waved his arm pointing eastward guiding them to try and go against the Knights.

"Alright, I want all of you to cover me." Suzaku told them as Albion started flying higher into the sky. "I'm going for Lelouch."

"Right." All four of them agreed before increasing their pace to ramming speed.

"Lelouch, that's not the end of it." Another person pointed out.

Lelouch looked down at his screen. Hundreds of more were signals were coming up from the south into Icirrus City. There was far too many of them or them to handle alone, even if they didn't have to deal with the Knights at the same time. They were surrounded, overpowered, and outmaneuvered there was no way they could win.

Lelouch growled in fury as he tried to think of some way out of this. His thoughts were quickly interrupted with the sudden shaking of the ship.

"Albion, dragon pulse!" Suzaku ordered.

Albion then let out a terrible pulse of ametrine energy sending several Plasma Grunts and their pokémon flailing around the deck. With a single blow they were all defeated.

Suzaku then pointed at the helm from his back. "Slash!"

When Lelouch and CC saw Albion charging at the helm they leapt back down from the command deck. Then quick as a flash he tore through the glass and metal into the helm destroying the command computer. All the tech heads on their computers began to stir before Lelouch stopped them. "No, don't panic, if you do we all die."

Suzaku then leapt off Albion and onto the command deck. He drew his sword while he walked down the steps to where Lelouch was laying. Suzaku then grabbed Lelouch off the floor by the collar holding him up with one hand and with the other he placed the blade against Lelouch's throat. "Did you really think that you could get away with a stupid move like this? I thought you were better than that."

"It's really been a long time hasn't it Suzaku?" Lelouch asked.

"What?" Suzaku glared confused at him, he thought that they'd already moved past this.

"It's been four years," Lelouch, or who Suzaku thought was Lelouch said as he grabbed his own neck. He pulled his face off of his head letting his long green hair fall beside his waist. Underneath the face was actually N? "Four long years since that day at the Pokémon League."

"What?" Suzaku shouted in disappointment. He then turned to CC who he could easily verify the identity of with his right eye. "Where's Lelouch?"

CC then morphed into its true form as a Zoroark holding Ampharosite. "Beats me." The Zoroark shook his head.

"I'm sorry." N smiled at Suzaku. "But the person you're looking for is in another airship."

* * *

Lelouch stepped forward into the streets of Nimbasa City from the subway building. He was wearing the same uniform that his double, miles away, was wearing. CC walked out with him. "Nimbasa City, it has been a while."

"Yes, it's the place we first met." CC pointed out. "It sure seems like using the Zoroark with the ampherosite worked out perfectly though. The combined mixture of the pure power and the pokémon signature made it look just like me to someone with Evolution."

"Yes, just as I planned." Lelouch said. "Now if you wouldn't mind…"

"Alright." CC dug her fists into the ground and pulled out a few wires. She took a deep breath before sending a massive jolt from her arms into wires. The electrical surge burst through the entire city putting out all the lights and all the power throughout the cityscape, it wasn't so terrible because it was still light out but it would certainly work in his favor.

"Team Plasma." Lelouch shouted. "Attack!"


	25. Shining City Blackout

Turn 23: Shining City Blackout

Location: Nimbasa City

Time: 11:15 AM September 30th

Condition Clear

Ruri had just finished putting her hat over her head in preparation to leave hopefully unnoticed. She looked at the pink x-transceiver on her wrist wondering if she could try to call him one more time before she headed out. She scrolled through her contacts until she reached his name and paused for a minute thinking about things.

Before she could click to call him all the lights around suddenly went completely dark. She gasped as she struggled through the dressing room to find a door or a window or something that might emanate light. Ruri then had a sudden realization.

She turned on the light on her x-transceiver and used it to find her way around the room and out into the hallway. People were roaming around in the hallways aimlessly and one of them accidentally bumped right into her almost knocking her to the ground.

"Oh, I'm sorry." A familiar voice exclaimed before the lights came back on. It was her director.

"Mr. Director, I'm so sorry." She apologized with a bow. "Do you know what's going on here?"

"No, but I was outside when it happened, all the lights everywhere throughout the city have gone black. I came in here to try to see if I couldn't turn on the auxiliary for the building." The director explained.

"That means that we're the only ones in the city with power?" Ruri asked.

"Not necessarily, but we certainly are the only ones in the city with connection to the outside world." The director explained.

* * *

"What on earth is going on?" Archer demanded entering a dark room where everyone was using flashlights.

"We're sorry sir but all the lights went out. It seems like someone's used an EMP but we can still use our wireless equipment." One grunt explained pointing a light at Archer to see him.

"Get that thing out of my face." Archer whipped it out of the grunt's hand.

"We've also lost all contact with everyone else. Before we did though, someone mentioned sighting Lelouch in the City Proper in some goofy outfit." Another grunt stepped forwarded.

"Wait did you say all of our power?" Archer asked.

"Yes sir."

In the darkest and lowest levels of the Silph Co. Building, Proton was sneaking through the hallways. He had hand stitched his wounds a bit before heading here to Nimbasa. He knew there was something in the building that only a handful of people even knew was there, it was a creature they had found while excavating Twist Mountain a year or so back.

Proton kicked down the door and entered the room. He shined his light on it. "So you are still here after all."

It did not respond as giant restraining machines were all around it holding it in place. Proton placed the flashlight in one of his pockets before grabbing a hammer and starting to pound on the pressure locks. "We have a lot in common you and me. We've both been forgotten and disposed of by our respective groups. But no more."

He finally tore through the pressure lock which held it in place. Seven small lights circular light in a wide cross shape began to flash on and off. It then seemed to attempt to speak with an odd high-pitched sounding reverberation. "Urg, urg, urg… Nnnnnoooo MmMooooorrrrR."

* * *

Tearing through the streets of Nimbasa City Team Plasma met with very little resistance. All of the major grunt units had gone to reinforce Icirrus so it was mostly empty of Team Rocket grunts. Lelouch stepped forward to command his men. "All units mobilize on the Silph Co. building we'll take out Team Rocket's presence once and for all."

Kallen and Guren led a group of flying pokémon into the building via the windows. As they all dispersed through the black as night interior Kallen waved all her troops in. "Tear through their lines; don't let anything stand in your way. Remember though our goal is locating Executive Archer and taking him alive."

A couple of Plasma grunts quickly tore through the interior and happened upon a suspicious looking room. They entered in and looked through it with their flashlights. At the other end of the room they found Archer standing in the dark petting his houndoom.

"We've found Archer, moving in to apprehend him." One of the Plasma grunts spoke into his transceiver.

Archer began to laugh a little big. "Haven't you ever wondered why they called me the Vampire of Team Rocket?" He turned his head slight revealing a cruel grin on his face.

On the outside Lelouch received the transmission as he led the men on the outside laying siege to the building to make sure no one escapes. "Excellent." Lelouch said to himself as he overlooked his assured success.

Then suddenly a large explosion came up from the bottom of the tower blasting several pokémon out in giant blocks of ice. Emerging from the tower's entrance was a large crystal ice like form with diamond-shaped arms and body with pyramid legs and only seven lights in a wide cross shape to signify its face. Emerging from its back were four long diamond-shaped spikes made of the same ice crystals the body was made of. The lights all switched on and off while crying out random nonsensical words and noises before blasting away an entire group with a single icy wind that instantly froze everything in its path. The ground beneath was instantly frozen even before its feet reached it. It didn't walk or even move its feet it seemed to simply skid across the ice forming at its feet as it pointed its arms at anything in its way sending a freezing ice blast at it.

"Is that?" Lelouch blinked. "Regice?"

"Yes, its powers aren't quiet on my level however it does feature a type advantage I recommend sending in other units to try to slow it down before we go in for the finishing blow with ancient power." CC suggested.

"Right." Lelouch concurred. Before he could give out any orders though the Regice seemed to have caught a glimpse of Lelouch and started to shoot straight for him and CC at a faster pace than it had before exhibited.

Lelouch and CC both jumped out of its way before it managed to get them. "There you are Lelouch." The familiarly proud and unyielding voice rung with an almost insane twinge. Lelouch looked up to behold his attacker.

"Proton?" Lelouch seemed shocked. "I thought that Archer had you killed?"

"Oh so you heard about that? Hmm, well now I don't work for anyone other than my own personal desires." Proton pointed at his shirt which had been had the large red R on it ripped off. He then pointed at Lelouch. "And my desires want you dead! Regice, ice beam!"

Lelouch ducked and a massive beam of freezing energy flew right past sending his cloak whipping back with the sheer force exhibited. CC quickly leapt forward slashing into it with her massive claws dealing minimal damage.

"Is that the best your stupid dragon can do?" Proton glared at him. "Regice show them real power with Absolute!"

The spikes on Regice's back began to glow with an eerie presence before CC shot a bolt of lightning its way with not much effect. Lelouch could feel the energy emitting form it's back spiking beyond recognizable proportions.

"CC, get out of there!" Lelouch ordered.

CC then leapt out-of-the-way just in time and a massive energy ball of ice energy flung past her and into a nearby building. The entire building froze to the foundation. Regice then stomped on the ground and mere shockwave from at least ten meters away had the building fall apart into snowy dust.

The display of power unleashed by a single attack was shocking to say the least. If CC had been hit with that it wouldn't have just been super effective, he wondered if anything could survive an attack like that. He needed to get Regice away from the rest of the battle otherwise it may wind up in the annihilation of his entire army.

"CC, ancient power." Lelouch commanded the only move in her arsenal that may actually do some reasonable damage.

Rocks began to rise up around her imbued with ametrine powers before she lunged one of her claws in the direction of Regice. As if following her direction they all flew right at Regice hitting him with super effective damage.

"That won't be nearly enough." Proton reassured him.

Regice returned by launching three of its fingers at CC like missiles. CC flapped her wings and started to fly as fast as she could to dodge the attacks. She stopped and dropped quickly dodging them; one of them was moving fast enough that it crashed into a building exploding with a freezing furry.

CC then flew sky-high and then directly down. Like missiles they followed her and gained as much gravitational speed as she did. Before CC landed she flapped her wings to stop the decent. One of the ice missiles landed right in the ground but the other one managed to hit her back forcing her to the ground and freezing her body to the ground.

"Dang it, CC, get out of there." Lelouch ordered.

"I'm trying." CC grumbled while struggling to get out of the ice.

"Now finish it off with another Absolute!" Proton ordered.

"No regice!" Lelouch stepped between them catching eye contact with it. "I command you to not attack!"

Regice stopped for a minute. It might have seemed that he was frozen in place but he shook as if trying to deny Lelouch's command.

"What are you waiting for?" Proton asked. "Finish them both off now!"

"Regice I command you to not attack!" Regice wasn't sure if he should attack or not. Lelouch's power of evolution was compelling it to not attack but Proton was ordering him to destroy them both. What to do what to do?

It looked as though it was going to follow Lelouch's command and not attack before suddenly from the sides a giant burst of flames struck down with massive force knocking Regice several feet away. Lelouch was shocked to see it and follow the trail of destruction right to a surprising duo.

"Don't touch either of them." Blake said. En kicked up his feet while naying as if to agree.

"Blake?" Lelouch asked with a confused look.

Blake and En stepped up next to Lelouch. "I've decided to help out Team Plasma. But don't think I'm doing this for you or for your rebellion; I want to honor Rosa's memories. I want to fight for her."

"I won't complain." Lelouch said.

CC broke free of the ice case that she was stuck in. She then lunged forward and bit into Regice with a devastating thunder fang. Following closely behind En slammed into the Regice forcing the battle even closer to Proton until it was pretty much at his feet. Proton's face began to twitch. "No. I won't accept this, Regice, explode!"

"Urg, urg, urg, explode." The regice repeated in its high-pitched reverberation. It then began to glow brightly before unleashing a massive flurry of energy in all directions. The blast engulfed both CC and En. As the blast radius grew larger Blake grabbed Lelouch and shoved him out of it before jumping forward out of it himself.

Regice and En both flopped onto the ground defeated but CC still had plenty of damage to take before being defeated. Proton was nowhere to be seen. Lelouch had little time to worry about that.

"Kallen." Lelouch called into his transceiver. "Have you managed to apprehend Archer?"

"No, he somehow managed to escape into the city somewhere. We're not sure where he went but we're guessing a few of those Rocket Grunts escaped with him." Kallen explained.

"Xingke, have any of your parties discovered him?" Lelouch asked.

"One of them reported seeing a suspicious group heading for the Nimbasa Theme Park. They haven't reported in since and I was about to investigate." Xingke explained.

"How is it in the Silph Co. Building?" Lelouch asked Kallen.

"Things are pretty much settled in here, only minimal resistance remains." Kallen said.

"Then you and Xingke will join in the search for Archer. Blake I want you to temporarily take command here." Lelouch told him.

"Blake?" Kallen asked.

"Yes, I'm here for Rosa." Blake explained.

Ignoring Blake, Lelouch grabbed hold of CC. She then took to the sky and flew towards the eastern section of the city.

* * *

"I said I want answers N!" Suzaku continued to question N.

"Like I said I'm just a spare, I don't actually know anything." N insisted with a truthful smile.

Kyouhei sighed sitting on top of a defeated graveler. Lelouch sure was a military genius. He used fifty-three men to lure his enemies into fighting each other. He overlooked the masses of defeated Rocket grunts. Lelouch's fifty couldn't have pulled this off maybe with CC but that would have been a lot of work for her. But now a large chunk of Team Rocket had been defeated by them and it was all according to Lelouch's plans.

"You okay Kyouhei?" Hilda walked up asking.

"Huh?" Kyouhei looked up to face her. "Oh yeah I'm fine."

"You sure? You look like you're worried about something?" Hilda asked.

"Well…" Kyouhei scratched his cheek. "You see there's this girl who's been calling me none-stop the past few days and I didn't realize until recently and I'm not sure what I should say when I finally accept her call."

"Oh." Hilda blinked at him for a second. "I didn't realize you had a girlfriend."

"She's not a girlfriend." Kyouhei protested.

"Well, I think you should just be honest with her." Hilda explained.

"Like, tell her that I'm a member of the Knights and that I've been at the epicenter of all the troubling news. You mean tell her that?" The idea sounded rather foreign to him. "Besides should I really be calling someone in a time like this?"

"If you really care about someone then you should be calling them no matter what and especially if you're in the middle of something big." Hilda explained. "Go ahead and give her a call, I'm sure that Suzaku wouldn't understand."

"I'm not sure." Kyouhei looked off to the side. Suddenly his x-transceiver started to ring.

"Is that her?" Hilda asked.

"No, it says it's coming from the Nimbasa Radio Tower." Kyouhei pointed out suspiciously before answering it. "Kyouhei speaking."

"Kyou chan!" Ruri sounded more excited to hear from him than ever before.

"Ruri san? Did you lose your x-transceiver again?" Kyouhei asked obviously confused.

"No," Ruri shook her head. "Something terrible has happened. I don't know how but Team Plasma got in the city and blacked everything out. Now Team Rocket is in the building. My director is trying to call the authorities I just wanted to try speak with you."

She started to tear up. "Kyou-chan, I'm so scared right now and I want you to know… I want you to know..."

Before she could finish her statement the screen went black. The screen read, "number unavailable".

"Ruri san?" Kyouhei shouted in shock.

"Suzaku!" Hilda called his attention.

"What?" Suzaku asked walking up.

"Team Plasma, they're in NImbasa City, and Team Rocket's taken over the Radio Tower." Hilda explained.

"Dang it Lelouch." Suzaku grumbled.

"Come on." Kyouhei released Riley. "We need to get over there now!"


	26. The Vampire of Team Rocket

Turn 24: The Vampire of Team Rocket

Location: Nimbasa City

Time: 1:32 PM September 30th

Condition Clear

Rummaging through the city and its inners and outers Xingke and all other members of Team Plasma were on a desperate search to find and apprehend the notorious Executive Archer Bradley. All other Team Rocket members in the City Proper had already been dealt with they just needed to find their leader.

"Perimeter guard, what's your status?" Lelouch asked.

"Nothing to report." Blake's voice called back.

"Sky unit, has the condition changed?" Lelouch continued to ask.

"Team Plasma is the only thing moving down below and nothings getting past us." Kallen reported back.

"Search unit, I want you to report anything that may even be a clue to Archer's location." Lelouch ordered.

"We're still coming up blank over here." Xingke reported.

Lelouch closed his eyes and breathed. It was more than a little likely that Archer was the only one in the city with a Houndoom so he searched through all the signatures to try to find at least one that was congruent with that typing. For some reason he just couldn't find anything from all the pokémon signatures in the entire city, maybe he escape somehow.

"Chris." Lelouch spoke into his transceiver.

"Yeah?" Chris responded.

"Has anyone entered or exited the subway station since this assault began?" He asked according to his hunch.

"Nope, no one's come and no one's left. With the power out they wouldn't be able to get far anyways." Chris explained.

"Dang it." Lelouch grumbled.

"Perhaps he stole one of your guy's uniforms and escaped that way?" CC suggested lazing about on a nearby rooftop in human form.

Lelouch then felt something. He turned to the northwest skies. "West perimeter, is there anything in the Northwest skies?"

"It looks like…" The man paused as if checking. "It's the Knights of the Round, their headed right for Nimbasa City."

"Dang you Suzaku." Lelouch tightened his fist. In any other circumstance Lelouch might have welcomed the challenge that the Knight possessed but after nearly getting floor by Regice, CC just wouldn't be able to defeat Albion. "Everyone, get into hiding positions immediately."

Fleeing into hiding the members of Team Plasma all placed normal clothing over their uniforms and placed their hats in bags to hide them. Just like that the city went from under Plasma's control to only having people roaming the streets. The power remained off.

By the time the Knights entered the city, the streets were empty. Kyouhei was the first to land and he immediately shot for the Nimbasa Radio Tower. The other Knights started to sweep the city area.

Before Kyouhei could reach it a fire wall erupted around the tower. "Uh, uh, uh." Archer could be seen from a nearby window wagging a finger at Kyouhei.

"Archer." Kyouhei grumbled.

Archer pulled out a random citizen into view with him and held a knife up against his throat. "Not another step or else I'll kill everyone in this building."

"Oh really?" Kyouhei didn't seem to believe him.

"No Kyouhei." Suzaku ran up to stop him. "Do you know who that is? You do not want to test him."

"Suzaku Kururugi, it's so nice to see you. We missed each other so many times in Sinnoh. And to think that we'd actually meet for the first time here in Unova?" Archer almost laughed before carrying the victim into the building. "Now if you don't mind I've got important things to do."

"Dang you Archer." Suzaku breathed. "Knights we've got a new objective, surround the Radio Tower, Team Plasma can wait."

"Are you sure about this Nii sama?" Kyouhei asked.

"I'm not sure." Suzaku said. "But right now Lelouch doesn't have a building full of captives he's threatening to kill. We need to come up with some sort of strategy."

The Knights all gathered around and released all their pokémon making a large circular radius around the building. At the entrance of the tower, Suzaku and Albion stood guard. Kyouhei watched intently for any sign of movement. He peered deep into the windows hoping to catch some glimpse that Ruri was okay.

He was so focused that he almost jumped when he heard his x-transceiver ringing. He immediately turned it on hoping beyond hope that it was somehow Ruri.

"Kyouhei Kururugi," He was disappointed to hear Lelouch's voice. "I believe we have a common enemy, if you want help then come to the Silph Co. Building immediately."

The call ended as suddenly as it began. Kyouhei quietly gestured for his pokémon to stay put as he snuck away hoping no one would notice his absence. When he was sure he was free he bolted for the Silph Co. Building.

Standing in front of the entrance was Lelouch and CC as if waiting for him. Before he could take a step closer he was suddenly surrounded. Zangetsu, Chiba, Asahina, and Urabe were all around him. "I understand that you're having troubles getting into the Radio Tower."

"What do you know about it?" Kyouhei asked.

"I understand there is someone in there your rather fond of." Lelouch held up a photo of Ruri.

"What do you want?" Kyouhei demanded.

"I want you to get me along with the four surrounding you past the Knights so we can get into the building." Lelouch said.

"And get everyone in there killed?" Kyouhei didn't seem to believe he could do anything.

"I know the locations of every single grunt and pokémon in that building and as you can see we are quiet adept at being unnoticed." Lelouch pointed out.

Kyouhei wasn't sure what to do. This wasn't just a breech in protocol but if they failed it could wind up in the deaths of dozens of people one of them might even be Ruri. On the other hand if they wait too long they might find some way out and the chase will cost casualties. What was he supposed to do?

"Perhaps you'd like me to explain to you why Archer is referred to as the Vampire of Team Rocket and his fondness for a particular kind of person." Lelouch said rather ominously.

His mere wording sent undesired shivers down his spine in such a way he wasn't sure he even wanted to hear it. Kyouhei clenched his fist and looked down into the pavement below. "Okay, but under one condition."

"What might that be?" Lelouch asked.

"I want to go in with you." Kyouhei demanded.

Lelouch sighed as if this wasn't what he wanted to hear. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"I don't care; I want to make sure that nothing's happened to Ruri san." Kyouhei explained.

"Fine," Lelouch threw an earpiece at him. "But you must swear to follow my every command, do I make myself clear?"

"As mud, now what's our first move?"

* * *

Panting in a darkened hallway of the Radio Tower, Lelouch and Kyouhei were both taking a breather. "I thought for sure that they were going to spot us."

"What now?" Kyouhei asked standing up.

"Now we wait." Lelouch told him.

"Wait?" Kyouhei let out a hushed yell. "Wait for what?"

Kyouhei's question was answered when he heard a flopping sound. Following it he saw a Rocket Grunt and a raticate lying on the ground unconscious. Standing over them was Urabe and Asahina. "Zangetsu and Chiba has gone ahead, it'll just be a few more meters at the end of this hallway."

"Come on Kyouhei." Lelouch said walked through the hallways.

"Wow, you guys are fast." Kyouhei blinked before following Lelouch.

They reached the end of the hallway rather quickly. "Are you ready?" Lelouch asked grabbing onto a door handle.

"Mm-hm." Kyouhei nodded.

Lelouch quietly opened the door into a dark uninhabited room. When Kyouhei saw it was empty he walked right in and inspected the area before turning back at Lelouch. "What is this? I thought you said that they'd be in here?"

"Shh." Lelouch hushed him.

Kyouhei glared at him but remained quiet when he heard it. "Hay, you over there has anyone responded to our S.O.S.?"

"I'm receiving something… It looks like a plane has just set off from the main Silph Co. Building in Saffron City." Another voice called back. Kyouhei followed the noise to just beneath his own feet. They were directly above them.

"The HQ at Saffron? Seriously?" The first voice called back.

"What?" They heard Archer's voice now. "That's impossible. Are you sure it's headed here?"

"Not exactly sir. If they keep up their trajectory they'll wind up somewhere north of Icirrus." The Second voice explained. Lelouch recognized the site they were speaking of, but why would they be headed for the Dragonspiral Tower?

"What are we waiting for?" Kyouhei asked.

"Go ahead and release whatever pokémon, so long as they don't make a sound." Lelouch told him.

Zangetsu and Chiba walked up to the two of them. Asahina and Urabe had somehow disappeared in the time they were listening in on the Rocket's below.

Ignoring this Kyouhei simply released Mako his smallest pokémon. "Now then, on the count of three we're going to break through this down into that room."

"But won't that get people hurt?" Kyouhei asked.

"Trust me, whatever harm we may accidentally inflict could be better if Archer gets the chance to make a move." Lelouch explained.

"Fine." The more Kyouhei agreed the more dirty he felt.

"One.

"Two.

"Three."

On one corner of the room Chiba slammed down with her clawed fists. On an opposite corner Mako drew her blades and slashed them through the ground. In the center Zangetsu slammed into the ground sending the entire floor down on the people below, and everyone with it.

Once they landed Kyouhei realized that the room they were in was smaller than the one below and only landed in the center. All the hostages seemed to be tied up against the wall so they were easier to be seen. This meant that none of the hostages were harmed in the operation.

"Zangetsu, Chiba, night slash!"

"Mako, shell razor!"

They went around the room taking down the three remaining foes before they could move. They had done it. Asahina and Urabe swooped in and started to release the prisoners. "There are other prisoners in the next room over."

Everything seemed to be running smoothly. Everyone was escaping but as they headed for the next room something thing was troubling both of them. They had heard him speaking only moments ago but where was Archer?

They then heard a malicious laugh. Emerging from the shadows along with his Houdoom was Archer. "Very good little children, very good. But you're little tricks won't stop me."

"Zangetsu. Arial Ace!" Lelouch commanded.

Leaping forwards Zangetsu flung a mighty gust of wind in the shape of the blade. Quickly stepping out the Houndoom took the hit but the residual winds blew past regretfully only messing up Archer's hair a bit.

Archer then began to quiver as he reached his hand over his head. He felt the little standing hair and his face went grim. "You ruined my hair you insolent little brat!" Archer glared while removing his perfectly while glove and pulling up his sleeve to reveal a mega ring. He pressed the stone on the ring causing the Houndoom to mega evolve. "It is on."

The houdoom became much more jagged looking with not only two horns on his head but two very similar tusks emerging from his shoulders and curving forward like ramming heads. His collar was thick and jagged with four spikes pointing upwards from his neck. More of his spines became prevalent and even began to stick out from his back like an exoskeleton.

"Houndoom obliterate them with inferno!" He shouted.

Exploding from all around him houndoom sent waves of flame and smoke in every direction hitting all four of the pokémon. Lelouch's and Kyouhei had even had to jump behind some of the rubble to dodge the massive explosion.

"Hehehe, that's right grovel at my feet like the worthless worms you are." Archer laughed. "Now disappear!"

"Mako, use retaliate!"

"Zangetsu, mega evolve and then use x-scissor."

Lunging forward first Zangetsu turned into a mega absol before slashing at the Mega Houndoom with a crossing strike. Houndoom shrugged it off rather well and sent out another massive explosion burning everything around them up.

Even though it wasn't all that effective Mako seemed to take the hit pretty harshly. Disregarding it, she lunged forward and slammed him with a super effective revenge.

"Great now follow-up with a Shell Razor!" Kyouhei ordered.

Drawing her shell blades, she crossed them before dealing a finishing blow on the Houndoom. It flung back and reverted back to its form as a normal Houndoom.

"Hmhmhm, think that's the end of it? Oh no, the nightmare's just begun." Archer let out another pokémon. This one looked was a completely black pokémon minus its blood-red collar and its white hair which flowed upwards like smoke. Its sinister blue eyes were surprisingly relaxing to look at.

"Darkrai?" Lelouch was shocked to see it here.

"Like it? I picked it up in Sinnoh. I thought he and I shared similar tastes." Archer gave a cruel smile. "Now let's finish this off with Dark Void!"

A completely black orb started to grow from Darkrai's right palm. He then waved his hand and the darkness blew in every direction putting both Mako and Zangetsu to sleep.

"Dang it." Lelouch grumbled. "Chiba, Asahina, get him now with bug buzz and close combat!"

Lunging forwards first was Asahina delivering a horrid screech which dealt terrible damage to the Darkrai but not nearly enough for it to be serious. Darkrai then attack both of them with a dark pulse knocking both of them back.

"Mako, come on wake up!" Kyouhei shouted. She shook a little before snapping awake. "Great now get in there with another revenge!"

All together Chiba and Mako leapt forward delivering a massive barrage of super effective fighting attacks. The damage still didn't seem enough to take down Darkrai who emanated evil as much as his master did.

Darkrai stood there for a moment as if he was going to attack before flopping forwards onto the ground defeated. "What?"

"Now Archer," Lelouch stared as he was surrounded by Asahina, Chiba, and Urabe. "You're coming with us."

In a flash Lelouch, his pokémon and Archer all disappeared. Running over to the next room over he saw several hostages tied up. In the very back was Ruri. His heart rate almost dropped to a normal pace when he saw that she was alright minus the binds. He ran over and began to untie her.

"Kyo chan, I'm so happy to see your safe." Ruri reached up to hug him tightly. "When I heard what happened in Opelucid City I was so worried you were somehow caught up in in everything."

"I was, but I wasn't in any danger." Kyouhei explained while hugging her back. "It's alright now Ruri san, everything's alright."

It couldn't be determined which of the two was more relieved to see the other. Perhaps as they shared their warmth with each other their relief combined into a universal gladness.

"Excuse me young man." The director wormed up to the two of them. "That other guy who just helped save us would you happen to know how to get into contact with him?"

"You want what?" Kyouhei blinked at him.

* * *

On the top of the roof Archer hung on the very ledge the only thing keeping him from falling was Chiba's sharper then knifes talons. He whimpered helplessly as he looked down at the ground beneath him.

"Ask anything, I swear you'll get it." Archer whined. "Just don't let that thing drop me."

"Thing?" Chiba didn't like the sound of his tone. "You'd be dead now if it were up to me little man."

"Calm down Chiba." Lelouch told her before turning to speak directly to Archer. "I only have one request."

"Anything." Archer exclaimed.

"I want to know who it was that Giovanni sent to assassinate my family." Lelouch asked.

"That's it?" Archer asked.

"Tell me now!" Lelouch ordered obviously annoyed.

"Fine, you want to know. It was some guy he met at Fuchsia City." Archer explained. "What was his name, oh yes it was Koga."

"Koga?" Lelouch seemed suspicious. "The gym leader?"

"Yeah, he takes jobs from pretty much anyone who has money. But thanks to Team Rocket's dominance he's only had us to take jobs from. He's actually here in Unova somewhere. I hired him to kill you and Proton." Archer explained.

"So he's here is he?" Lelouch was pleased by this news before walking away. Kallen and Guren swooped by the ledge to pick up Lelouch.

"Wait, aren't you going to let me go?" Archer asked.

"Oh yes." Lelouch agreed. "Chiba let him go."

"With pleasure." Chiba swiped up with her talons cutting right through his suit sending him flailing toward the ground. He cried in anger the whole way down.

"Did you just?" Kallen stopped mid-sentence.

"It was less than what he deserved." Lelouch explained. "Let's get out of here."


	27. 0

Zero

Standing in a room looking out a window overviewing all of Nimbasa City was Lelouch. It had been clear since the day they first arrived here in Nimbasa. Lelouch wasn't sure he liked all the sun though. Slouching back in a nearby couch was CC. "So you've finally pulled it off, you have Unova."

"Not exactly." Lelouch disputed. "I have taken down the central hub of Unova and Castelia will fall soon after it, but there is still much to do before Unova is officially ours. We've merely split Unova exactly in two halves. However thanks to the efforts of the gym leaders across Unova Team Rocket's forces are separated from each other."

"You've killed two of the four Rocket Executives and splintered their forces. I'd say Unova's pretty much in your hands." CC pointed out.

"Even still, Unova is only part of the goal. I must still somehow convince the world of our point of view. Imposing it upon them by force won't work." Lelouch was lost in thought.

There was a knock at the door followed by Kallen's voice. It almost sounded foreign to him. The entire time he's known her they've been in the heat of conflict but it was nice to have a quiet moment. "Lelouch, it's Kallen, can I come in?"

"Please do." Lelouch invited her. She took the invitation and entered the room.

"That man from the Radio Tower, Diethard I think was his name; he says that he's finally arranged everything." Kallen explained. Blake followed in after Kallen.

"I've put together a group of men for your escort detail. They won't miss a thing." Blake explained.

"Very good." Lelouch said almost distantly. "Who does it consist of?"

"Zack, Senba, Tamaki, Chris, C-Sharp Kallen, Guren, Ewan, Hawkins, and myself. I would have asked Cross and Gidra to join but that sounded stupid to have our commander guarding our Leader." Blake counted. "Oh and of course I'm sure that CC will be with you."

"Not this time." Lelouch turned to face them. "I want CC to remain out of the public eye for a while. Too much publicity can be over bearing."

"Right." Blake nodded.

"Are you sure about that?" Kallen asked. "What if the Knights attack?"

"I'm sure by now Suzaku has realized that Team Plasma is no longer viewed as an enemy of the state. If I know Suzaku he won't attack unless provoked. Kyouhei owes me for saving the lives of everyone in the Radio Tower, Alder and Hilda both will follow Suzaku's lead. The only one I would be worried about is Iris, she has the kind of unbridled emotional complex which might prompt her to attack me, although I doubt that she sees us as that much of a threat." Lelouch gave a long-winded explanation to his reasoning.

"Way to take a simple question and give a complicated answer." Blake joked although no one laughed. It was so quiet Blake could have sworn he heard a kricketune chirping in the background.

"Shall we head then?" Kallen asked.

"I suppose so." Lelouch nodded he walked past the both of them and headed to the nearest elevator.

Kallen turned to Blake. "Is it just me or has Lelouch seemed kind of distant since we forced Team Rocket out of Nimbasa?"

"I dunno he's always been that way to me." Blake shrugged before following Lelouch.

They all started down to the lower levels into the garage of the Silph Co. Building. Taking one of the cars they headed down the street towards the Radio Tower. Guren and two other flying type pokémon watched from above. Kallen sat on his back to keep an eye on the rooftops specifically while the other two watched over the streets and alleyways.

Blake sat in the car with Lelouch as they drove up to the parking lot of the Radio Tower. As they got further down the street more and more people began to gather around as if trying to get a glimpse of Lelouch or anyone from Team Plasma for that matter. You wouldn't have guessed that this place was the site of a battle only a few days ago.

When they got to the Radio Tower they entered the gated parking lot for VIPs. Leaving the car Lelouch and Blake headed for the interior of the Tower. Once inside the desk clerk immediately stood up to greet them. "Oh you must be Lelouch, please enter the elevator to your right. Your meeting will be broadcast from the twelfth floor."

"Thank you." Lelouch nodded politely.

Once inside the elevator Blake started to speak. "You know it's been a long road. It's really been hard for everyone, there were times I was sure we'd all die but you got us through it all. And now we're about to become solidified with this interview. We'll become famous across Unova as heroes."

"Or infamous across time as villains." Lelouch contradicted his thought process. "Tell me Blake, if you were faced with Rosa's murderers would you hold back from avenging her?"

Blake became really still for a minute as if blindsided by the question. "No, I don't think I would hold back. I wouldn't have Zack do it for me either. I'd take him down myself whatever way I could."

"Hmm." Lelouch hummed as if thinking.

* * *

"Now our next guest will make all other previous guests we've had on the show quiver in their boots." Said the man on the set. He sat behind a long but inviting desk. His long brown hair tied into a pony tail with a few long strand of hair deviating from the rest of them and flopping forwards over his face like bangs. He wore a black suit over a red shirt. "I present to you a man who was officially declared dead for ten years after becoming a local legend in Kanto for being the youngest Champion in the league. He rose from the dead with an earthshattering performance. I'm sure you've all heard of him, ladies and gentlemen, I present to you Lelouch vi Britannia the new King of Team Plasma."

The audience in front of the stage began to cheer and clap. Walking on stage from the right door was Lelouch. He walked up to the man and shook his hand politely. "Thank you, I'm Lelouch."

"I'm Diethard Ried, welcome to the show Lelouch." He invited him warmly before gesturing to a nearby arm chair. "Please, take a seat."

"Thank you." Lelouch gratefully accepted it.

"I must say Mr. Britannia, or do you prefer Lelouch?" Diethard asked.

"Lelouch will do fine thank you very much." Lelouch nodded.

"Well, I must say Lelouch, I am absolutely ecstatic to have you on the show. I have been meaning to arrange this for some time now but I've never been able to get into contact with you before. So if you wouldn't mind telling us a little bit about yourself, perhaps where you've been hiding all this time." Diethard asked.

"I was where you'd expect me to have been." Lelouch started. "You know in the ground."

The audience around the stage all started to laugh at Lelouch's crack. "For personal reasons I cannot disclose that information at that time."

"Okay that's fair, we're not exactly here because of your past now are we? Now please if you wouldn't mind telling all of those who may not be aware who are you and what are you attempting to do?" Diethard asked.

"As Diethard has so kindly pointed out to everyone, my name is Lelouch vi Britannia. I am the current head of Team Plasma and we have two goals as of current." Lelouch explained.

"And those would be?"

"First and foremost the complete liberation of all pokémon. The second is more like a stepping stone to the first and that is to remove Team Rocket from Unova and with any luck the world."

"Really? Those are some lofty goals you've got there, have you made much progress in those areas?" Diethard asked.

"I would say quite a bit. We have been very open with our standing against Team Rocket and others like them and I feel that through our action both prior and after today people will begin to respect us. I'm hoping that by removing Team Rocket from Unova we can prove our good intentions to the world and move on from there."

"Well as a kind of troubling double edge sword some people have alluded to the possibility that you don't actually want to liberate pokémon."

"Oh?" Lelouch seemed curious.

"Yes, some are under the opinion that you are simply using Team Plasma and their resources as a way to legitimize an all-out war with your father. I understand that when you were younger he wasn't particularly fond of you being an adopted child and all. I mean the last time we heard this from Team Plasma their leader wasn't so open with his real intentions."

"Allow me to put aside anyone's doubt. I have renounced my old life. Whatever troubled me before my return doesn't concern me. I have been reborn so to speak into a better man.

"I will not disclose my hiding place but I can tell you that every single day I stood there and had to rehabilitate pokémon after being treated like trash by their trainers. They had been working all day every day for the past week and most of which were pokémon they didn't even bother to befriend before forcing through grueling EV training. Other pokémon were instantly abandoned because their stat distribution wasn't in favor of their ultimate design. Too many times I was forced to care for pokémon who had only just been born and then discarded for the same reasons. Pokémon who have experienced pain, suffering, and heartless abandonment. At some point I just couldn't take it anymore which was when I joined Team Plasma."

"Quite the moving story and I do appreciate that it really does lets people know who you are underneath that mask of your."

"Mask?" Lelouch was confused.

"Yes, that calm cool exterior it almost looks like a mask the way you act." Diethard pointed out.

"I suppose so."

"Speaking of dress I notice that yours is quiet unique? Tell me is there a reason for it or do you just like cosplay?"

"I wear this to represent one of my predecessors and everything I hope to achieve. Tell me are you familiar with your history?" Lelouch asked.

"I'd like to think so."

"Well long ago a man by the name of Oda Nobunaga ruled the lands with pokémon at his side. Not a single poké-ball, yoke, or bind could be found among his army they were all there by choice. Similarly I have had everyone in Team Plasma discard their poké-balls and they now fight side by side as equals."

"But once you've achieved your goal won't you all be separated?"

"Please do not misunderstand me or Team Plasma. We strive to destroy the poké-ball and everything that it stands for but in no way do we want people and pokémon to be separated the way that N did. We believe in the strength of bonds, the strength of unity and we see the poké-ball as kind of like a crutch, one that the world had no need for. Once we get over this crutch we will finally be able to be unified.

"If a pokémon doesn't like a trainer he has the choice to leave. They will be able to choose who they go with who they will listen to. They will become free agents much the same way that we are now. I hope that through this we will all learn and grow together as a unified people and not one separated by a self-serving caste system." Lelouch explained.

"You seem very passionate about this." Diethard pointed out.

"I would like to think that what I feel on the inside is properly displayed on the outside so they can trust me and Team Plasma." Lelouch said.

"On that note I've got here a few comments that people have made at your sudden rise in the ranks." Diethard took out a stack of cards presumably with people's feeling on Lelouch. "Would you mind us filming your reaction to them?"

"Not at all."

"Excellent. Now we've received two kinds of comments half are positive and half are negative. I will read the differing opinions interchangeably so as to not misrepresent the people." Diethard explained. "This is from Arawn Astalle of Black City: Lelouch I am not a member nor have I ever been a member but I proudly support you and your cause. I wish the best of luck to you and your campaign."

"How very kind of you, Arawn. I openly accept your support and that of anyone else who will." Lelouch said.

"Alec Baldwin of Opelucid says: I like pokémon, I like people, I don't mind Team Rocket they mostly just keep to themselves anyways and never bothered me. What I do mind is nosy people forcing opinions down our throats. I can't believe that people actually follow something as completely stupid as Team Plasma." Diethard finished.

"Well I'm not here to force anything down anyone's throats. I hope by showing you an example to strive towards you will all willingly follow it." Lelouch explained.

"Todd Habercorn of Driftveil City says: You're so cool. I'm glad that there could be strong people like you to show all the bullies not to be mean."

"Todd, I'm glad you feel that way." Lelouch sort of discarded the childishness of the comment.

"Patrick Steitz of Aspertia City says: Lelouch, I'm so glad to meet you. I now have the chance to kill you…" Diethard read it as if he wasn't sure that's what was written on it. "I'm very sorry; I didn't know that we accepted death threats."

"It's alright, like you said we're trying to represent the voice of the people here." Lelouch shrugged off the comment.

"Alright now what does this next one say?" Diethard picked up another card to read it. Before he could start, though, the room filled with a troubling sound. Following a whistling and thump, the sound of choking filled the room.

Standing up Lelouch clenched his chest as if in pain. It wasn't long before everyone noticed the dagger which had found its way right through his heart and out his back. He looked shocked as a twinge of fear overcame his face.

"Lulu!" Shirley gasped standing up in front of the TV in the Pokémon Day-Care Center. The others in the room seemed shocked as well.

"Oh my." N and a throng of people overlooked a large screen on a nearby building.

"What the?" Kallen exclaimed jumping out to try and see where it had come from.

"Oh my." Diethard couldn't believe his eyes. "Quick someone call an ambulance now!"

She noticed that from the audience a man in black disappeared while pulling up a hood. Kallen immediately gave chase down the surprisingly empty hallways. It seemed that all the guards down the hallway had been knock out cold which would explain how he got in. "Guren!"

Crashing in from another room Guren landed next to Kallen and she jumped on. The two of them then flew right at the cloaked assassin.

"This is Kallen; I'm chasing the assailant down the main hallway!" Kallen shouted into her transceiver but she then noticed that their communications were being scrambled. It struck her as odd, how was he blocking them but not the transmission from the tower across the world.

The assailant was at the end of the hallway and threw down something which exploded with a huge plume of smoke obscuring her view of him. Guren landed flinging a massive gust of wind to try to remove the smoke.

When it cleared there was a hole in the window the assailant was standing next to and he was gone. Guren then flew out and Kallen observed the outside. There was no one below or above, "how could he just disappear like that? Where did he go?"

* * *

Swooping from street corner to back alleyway the assailant made his way through the shadows of the city making sure to stay completely unseen by anything and anyone. He was quick and silent until he reached a point and stopped.

"I would like to thank you for your assistance. It was just what I needed in order to kill the target." The assailant explained. "I really couldn't have done it without you."

"Don't be so modest." The voice sounded almost disappointed. "You probably would have found another way in."

"Pride is unbecoming of a ninja; I take credit where credit is due." The assailant turned to face the other man in the alleyway. "Are you sure that you don't want any piece of the bounty? I mean you did just betray your own leader."

The man walked into the light to reveal his face to the assailant. His face grim and solid as rock.

"It wasn't ever about money." Blake said. "It was about...

"Retribution."

* * *

**Author Notes:**

I don't even know exactly what to say… Thank you, that works right? Thank you all readers for indulging in this strange crossover and making it all the way to the end. To the five of you who were there from the very beginning and suffer through to the end I give a special thanks. Triffle, httpKirby, XT3100 special thanks to you three; I don't think I could have finished it without you guys. I can honestly say that it wouldn't really have been the same without you. It's kind of sad to leave it off here but their nothing say right now.

Let me know what you thought of the story as a whole. Did you like it? Did you hate it? Was there something that didn't make sense? shoot me a review and I'll take it into consideration if and when I do a rewrite.


End file.
